The War of Twilight Vol III: The Amethyst Queen
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Completed at last! As the armies of the Kairin prepare to strike at Hyrule, Rael must unite the divided Gerudo armies under the Amethyst Throne before their final defence against the dark.
1. Prologue

**The War of Twilight**

Volume Three:  
_The Amethyst Queen_

Prologue

Scorpions and lizards plague the sand  
There is chaos and hunger in the land

The snake is lost, yet will be seen  
Glory upon the amethyst queen

And thus the world will come to the end of the ages, when the legions of light and dark march blindly, and the dead rise to the call of war, and the heavens are shaken by men; when thrones break, and crowns splinter, and the nations of the world are shattered by the doom of days.

The Lord of Dusk will ride upon the storms of the shadow, and all hope, all faith, all love, will be ground to dust and consumed by fires of hatred.

There can be no victory. There can be no triumph. There can be no salvation. In dusk he rises; light un-maker, chain breaker. And he has dominion over sky and sea and sand and soil and stars even until the end of time.

Yet may the Lord of Dawn soar upon the winds of wrath with crown of fire and sword of sun, and burn the world with light.

The tides of night swallow the sand.  
The amethyst queen reclaims what was lost.  
The desert bends knee to the father.


	2. Chapter 1 The Path of the Sun

Chapter One  
The Path of the Sun

_The end is coming. Twilight has fallen, storms gather in the dark, the valleys bleed and the world will kneel with the coming of the night. Mountains shall fall, and the sky shall roar and the seas shall give up their dead._

_It will continue here, in a vast desert in the west of Hyrule._

_Here the third hammer stroke will fall. And it is here that the third chapter of the final legend will be forged._

A hot sun blazed in a cloudless sky, beating down upon the desert with magnificent rays and unseasonable warmth. All the land was covered in a brilliant light that heralded rebirth and growth, filled hearts with hope and chased darkness to deep places. A new age was upon the world. Yet despite the light and joy that the world was feeling, there would soon be darkness and hate and despair that not even the sun's light could quell, and it would be known too soon.

A young man gazed up into the sky, watching desert birds circle and swoop above him, and wondered if they were sizing him up to eat. Food was scarce here, and they were most likely determining if he was yet another dead body. The vultures had feasted upon the carcasses of slain Gerudos and their horses for two days, and had not left the place since. It had been impossible to bury those bodies in the soft dry sand, so they had committed just five bodies to the river; the bodies of four Hylian soldiers, and one young man from Taran Kaey.

Sitting up straight he could see southward along the great river Orre'Aemea that cut through the desert towards a wall of mountains in the south that marked the north border of the Gerudo province in Hyrule. He dipped his cowhide canteen into the river beside him, letting clear water fill it to the brim, then raised it up to his lips to drink. He looked across to the other young man seated beside him, dressed in flowing white robes edged with black hems. "I tell you Daran," he said in a strong voice, with a hard, searching stare for his friend, "there's going to be terrible troubles soon."

His friend turned and eyed him warily, not losing an inch of the self-evident righteousness in his posture, "So you keep telling me, Rael." Daran lay back in the sand and put his hands behind his head. "So you keep telling me."

There was nowhere to retreat to escape the suns rays, no relief save for the bitter cold of night, yet Rael did not care about the weather. He was too deep in thought, too occupied with trying to understand his purpose, his destiny. Was he already walking the Path of the Sun, following it towards his future? Was he moving ever closer towards a confrontation with his brother? Was his Path of the Sun an inevitable and inescapable journey that he was bound to, or could he deviate from it? Could he change his destiny?

"What is destiny, Daran?" he asked his friend.

Daran sighed. "Are you asking Daran, or are you asking the Illivartan?"

"I'm asking whoever has the answer," Rael said sharply. Daran and the Illivartan were one and the same according to whoever his friend was now. He also said Daran had not always been the Illivartan, Rael's guide, but the Illivartan had always been Daran. That made no sense to Rael, but he did not need it to make sense.

"There is no such thing as destiny;" his friend said at length, "at least, not _certain_ destinies. We all have a purpose in this world, a role for which we were born, but whether we follow it, or break from it, is not guaranteed."

"Then I control my own future," said Rael, wondering whether this was a relief or an extra burden, "and I can choose not to follow my destiny."

Daran laughed. Not a friendly laugh, just amused at Rael's apparent ignorance. "You are mistaken in believing that you have any choice in the matter. If you try and change what you believe to be your purpose, you will most likely meet your ultimate goal sooner, unprepared; or you might meet your doom."

Rael grunted with annoyance, taking a swig of his water, "And what if my destiny is doom? Was Tabett's destiny doom?"

Daran bowed his head, remembering their fallen friend. "Doom finds us all, no matter what we do." Daran turned his head to peer upriver. "And it looks like we have been found."

Rael followed his gaze. Three people were making their way around the dunes towards them, a tall man and two women. When they saw Rael and Daran, the man quickened his pace and left the two women to talk together. The man was Link al'Shael, the Marshal of Hyrule. Far from his usual garb of midnight black, he was wearing only a brown tunic and had discarded all of his armour. Rael stood up courteously and met his father with a hand clasp. Daran did the same.

"Today is the day we depart, son." Said Link. There was regret and reluctance in his tone. Rael suspected that this meant Link intended to part ways with him. "I and your mother must return to Hylia with all speed now that we are rested. You have another calling though, I believe." Link looked at him expectantly.

Rael nodded. "Yes… I am going to follow the river southward. 'A river of blood marks the father's path'. That means me, the Father of the Sun." He pointed south to the mountains. "That is my road."

Link looked worried for a moment. "If you intend to walk into the heart of a province in civil war, then I can only suspect one purpose."

Rael was indeed confident in his purpose. He had considered his first move for days, and was now resolute, and Daran was in agreement. "I intend end the civil war and unite the Gerudo people."

Link rubbed a hand through his hair. The man's hair was less red and more grey by the day, but his eyes were fuller of life now than Rael had ever seen, as though he was still waking up after a long sleep. "That will be no easy feat, son. But I believe in you. Daran, is this the way Rael is supposed to go?"

Daran nodded. "Yes, it is. We have discussed it at length. It is the right way." Daran turned away and gazed southward. Rael suspected Daran was struggling to come to terms with his newfound identity and knowledge as much as Rael was with his own.

The two women now arrived, one coming to stand beside Link, and the other sitting down in the sand opposite Rael. Elane gave Rael a curious look as she settled herself down, gathering her dark hair across her right shoulder. Rael wanted to ask what she was thinking, but Zelda spoke up over him.

"Rael, are you decided yet?" His mother's tone was icy calm.

Link replied for him. "He is going to end the Gerudo civil war."

When Zelda heard this she sighed deeply and sat down in the sand next to Rael. His mother was very beautiful, even at the age of fifty she looked only thirty save for eyes that belonged on no young woman. "I thought as much," she said, "then I have much to tell you."

Zelda said that she had presumed this would be Rael's first task, but like Link she said it would be very challenging. She had already taught him some diplomatic technique and royal manner now that he had accepted he was the Prince of Hyrule, but according to her, managing the tensions between the three armies in the desert would require political cunning beyond his experience. She decided it was best if he learned the history of the Gerudo civil war.

She sat down in the sand next to him and motioned for him to face her. She started talking quickly and immediately went into detail. "In peace the Gerudo people are supposed to be one united nation under the rule of the Amethyst Throne," she said, drawing a circle in the sand, "under the higher authority of the Hylian Throne. Under my authority.

"Alas it has been many years since there has been peace in the Gerudo province of Hyrule, and some time since I had any influence there. The conflict in the desert has been brewing for many years, and is ultimately the result of the disappearance of King Ganondorf Dragmire forty years ago." Link looked uneasy when Zelda explained this; he was still uncomfortable with his past. He walked away and settled himself down on a rocky bank, drawing his sword and examining it.

"Go on," said Rael, "I need to know."

"At present Queen Lana Dragmire sits on the Amethyst Throne in Shaylin. She was a cousin of the late Ganondorf and ascended to power at the young age of twelve. She has since ruled the Gerudos for forty years."

"Jaendral and Ramades both lay claims to the Amethyst Throne. Why?" asked Rael. Daran was still sitting quietly and keeping to himself. Elane was sitting listening closely though.

Zelda sighed, "You mean aside from their shared lust for power?" Rael needed only to look at his mother for her to continue.

"The political turmoil began soon after Queen Lana took the throne. A few months into her reign a baby boy was born to a common woman, by a Hylian father of course. The birth of this boy, whom she named Jaendral, came as a shock to the Gerudo nation who had not expected to see a boy born for another sixty years. For millennia there had been but one boy born to the Gerudos in every hundred years. This single boy in an all-female race was always crowned king when he was the suitable age. Following the law of the kingdom, it was decided by the wise that although a boy had been born sooner than expected the tradition would be continued. Jaendral Rashan was named as the future king.

"Of course this angered Lana as something was clearly wrong with the circumstances of the child's birth. The king always came from a noble line, and so she believed Jaendral was a false king, and what was more his birth was too soon by far. But she was only young and could do nothing. Yet she swore to my father then the King of Hyrule that she would hold the throne until her dying breath."

"Why was she so desperate for power?" asked Rael.

"Power is a disease, Rael," said Daran quietly without moving, "it corrupts even the wise. And Lana was a Dragmire, a family for whom the concept of power is nothing short of a religion."

Zelda murmured agreement and fell quiet.

Elane spoke up now. "So why did Jaendral never become the Gerudo king?"

"Well," laughed Zelda, "if you ask him or his followers they will tell you that he is the king. As would Ramades' people. The trouble really began with the birth of more baby boys. You see it began with Jaendral, he was the first you might say, then a few months later a second boy was born, and a third and a fourth. Perhaps initially one in ten babies born was male, then one in five, then one in three, until boys were born just as regularly as girls. The once-cursed female race became just like the Hylians.

"Well!" she exclaimed, "You can imagine how the population grew so fast! As soon as the boys became men the women found themselves blessed with young Gerudo husbands who could provide them with pure-blooded Gerudo children, rather than having to rely on Hylian men."

"But why?" asked Elane. "Why was the 'curse' lifted?"

"I can only guess," Zelda said, "but I believe it was because the evil of the spirit Mandrag Ganon was gone. If indeed that being had caused the curse, then it was lifted when he was sealed in the Evil Realm with Ganondorf Dragmire."

"So what became of Jaendral Rashan?" asked Rael, feeling they had drifted from the subject.

"Well," said Zelda, "he was always aware that he was the first boy born. Though young, he was the oldest man in the kingdom, and for a long time it was held that he would still become king. Since being named future king he had been brought to live in the palace at the heart of Shaylin and was regarded as a Prince. However in time Queen Lana, who was now older, decided that the old laws need not apply anymore, since the curse was evidently broken and declared that she would maintain the Amethyst Throne, and Jaendral would be stripped of his future power."

"And he rebelled?" asked Rael.

"Yes, he rebelled," answered Zelda. "Twenty years ago, when Jaendral was about twenty years of age, he mustered all those who were loyal to him, mostly men, and attempted to seize power. He failed. He was defeated by the royalists and banished. Many Gerudo men followed him into exile, feeling betrayed by Lana, taking their wives and young children with them. Jaendral established a new kingdom in the south of the desert, where for two decades he has ruled as 'King' Jaendral." Zelda drew another circle in the sand, apart from the first, and a connecting line between them.

"We were attacked by some of Jaendral's men in the Grey Forrest," said Elane. "Do you remember Rael? Soon after we fled Taran Kaey, and after we left Baradale. They were like bandits, not like the Gerudos we have fought in the desert."

"Yes, Jaendral has pushed the borders of Hylian land for nearly twenty years. But I have not dared risking open war with him." Zelda sighed. "So I let his people pretend they own small parts of my land, so long as they do not attack my people."

"What of Ramades then?" Rael asked.

"Well Ramades as you know has his stronghold in the north of the desert. Most likely not far from here. But it is hidden and his people are nomadic moving from place to place. Ramades, like Jaendral, believes he should be the king. He too was among the first males born, but was born into nobility, unlike the common-born Jaendral. As the first born male noble, related to the Dragmires no less, he thought he should be king too."

"And he was exiled as well?" asked Rael.

"Yes. And he took a lot of Shaylin's population with him." Zelda rolled her head slightly and flexed her shoulders. "The Gerudos are a divided race Rael. Three separate peoples in a struggle for power. Uniting them once more will mean overcoming years of bitter hate. They are at war, and you may not be able to stop battle reaching the walls of Shaylin." Zelda drew another circle in the sand, and made a triangle with the other two.

Rael traced his fingers along the scabbard buckled to his belt, comprehending the enormity of his task. "I am the Lord of Dawn, and though my road is hard and long I will not rest until the task is done. I will go south to Shaylin and meet with Queen Lana, and from the city I will do all I can to bring peace." Rael was empowered with a sense of duty, a duty that was his alone.

"I am going with you," said Elane, standing up and dusting the sand off herself. Rael looked up at her with bewilderment. "And I won't let you refuse me." She added.

Rael could not believe this. "Elane it is too dangerous-"

"I _am_ going with you, Rael," she said again more strongly, "you will be glad of the company, and this is important to me."

Rael turned to Daran, and met his friend's expressionless gaze. "I must go with the Queen and the Marshal," Daran said, "I have much to teach them yet of what is to come, and there is nothing more I can do for you for now."

"But…" Rael had been sure Daran would go with him. He needed his guide, and would not know where to go or what to do without him.

"You have all you need," Daran said, "Elane will assist you, but for now you must tread the Path of the Sun alone."

There were few preparations to make before their departure. They spent half of an hour readying themselves for travel. All the horses had been slain in the fighting, so they shared out all the equipment from the saddle bags, wrapped up the best meat that Link had harvested from the fallen beasts, and set off on foot. They followed the river southwards together for a while, and little was said between them. They had set off in the heat of the day, and though it was hot and tiring it was necessary if they were to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. Fortunately there was an ever-present supply of water to keep them hydrated.

Sunlight sparkled on the surface of the flowing water, and the ripples flashed shades of silver. Rael noticed that the mysterious aura that had previously hovered above the river was now gone. The Horn of the Blood had been recovered from its ancient place of rest, and been blown by the Illivartan, as a result of the completion of the blood sacrifice made by the chosen warriors of the light. Zelda said the river would run dry soon, when they left the region.

As daylight began to wane Link announced that the time had come to part ways. Link, Zelda and Daran were turning east and taking the road back into the hills, returning to Hylia by the road they had come. Rael and Elane's destination lay to the south. The sun hung low in the cloudless western sky.

Everybody had private words before they parted ways. Elane was emotional, and cried quietly on Daran's shoulder whilst Link and Zelda took Rael aside. "Here," said Zelda, pulling a golden ring from one of her fingers and placing it in Rael's palm, "this is a sign of my authority." Rael took a look at the light gold band; it had flat gold plate on one side, worked in the shape of the Triforce-and-eagle emblem of the royal family.

"Why are you giving me this?" Rael asked, turning it over in his hand.

"Whoever carries this ring may act and decree law with my full authority. I am trusting you with a lot of power, son, and I advise that you use it sparingly. You will find that having power puts pressures on you that you would not expect. Keep it hidden." Zelda pulled a short knife from her sleeve and cut a pinch of long hair from her head. Strangely she raised it to her lips and whispered a quick incantation. The hair knitted together, winding and stretching into a length of thin cord. She smiled at Rael's surprised expression as she threaded the newly made rope through the ring to make a necklace. "Wear it at all times."

"Is there any particular reason I might need such power?" Rael asked.

"As Prince of Hyrule you may be responsible for choosing who will rule the Gerudos, when this conflict is over." She nodded as he strung it up around his neck and hid it beneath his shirt. "Good. Remember, Queen Lana will recognise this ring when she sees it, and will know you by your father's face. However most Gerudos will not know you, and will be hostile. I leave it to your best judgement how to proceed."

Link put a hand on Rael's shoulder. "Son, you are trying to pacify these people, so avoid confrontation where you can. You have seen how quick to anger they are." Link put his arms around Rael, and held him tight. Rael embraced his father uncertainly, but was reluctant to let go. "I love you, my boy. I will pray to the gods for your safety."

Rael turned to his mother and embraced her fondly, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful, Rael. I love you."

"I love you too mother," he said as they broke apart. "May we meet again soon."

He turned from them now and crossed to where Daran and Elane were talking quietly. When Elane saw him coming she kissed Daran on the cheek and walked past Rael to Link and Zelda. Daran sighed, only able to look at Rael with sad eyes. "I am sorry that I must leave you, Rael."

Rael shook his head. "I don't know how much you are still my childhood friend, but I will miss you. The darkness is growing day by day… without you I may give up hope." Daran embraced him tightly, and Rael held his friend as close as he could. He did not want to let go, but he had already let go when he chose his path.

At length, Daran looked him in the eyes. "Never give up hope." He said. "Even when your world crumbles around you and it seems that all your efforts have been in vain, do not give up. Believe, Rael, and I will be there. I will come back for you." Daran's eyes were intense and sincere, and Rael believed every word he said. "I _will_ be there for you."

And so at last Link, Zelda and Daran said their final goodbyes and departed, climbing away up the dunes until they disappeared over the slopes and beyond sight. Elane and Rael were left alone together in the rapidly cooling desert. They stayed quiet and watched the empty plain for some time, until they air grew cold and stars slowly began to fill the eastern horizon. At length, Rael tightened the pack on his back and checked for the ring under his shirt. "Are you ready?" he asked his one remaining companion. "We can cover a couple more miles while we still have light."

Elane took one last look back into the land where her beloved Tabett had died, then started walking towards the southern mountains. "Let's go," she said.


	3. Chapter 2 The Path of the Moon

Chapter Two  
The Path of the Moon

As Rael and Elane began their journey southward, a wind whipped up about their feet, and sand danced in a whirlwind about them until the wind broke free and soared high into the sky, carrying a scattering of desert grit. South the wind blew above the desert and far away from the two travellers, meeting stronger winds that bore it far across the mountains. Along a majestic river and through a harsh ravine the wind swept. It whistled through the craggy hills and into a large city under a mountain. A grand queen shivered with cold as it swept through the windows of her high tower.

The wind left the city, left the desert, and raced with ever increasing speed over a vast wasteland. It met an easterly wind from a far-away ocean and blew south-east over grassy plains, and towns occupied by purple-cloaked soldiers from a distant land. Over foothills and farmland and boggy marshes it blew, deep into the dead of night until flat land stretched out and the wind whistled through long grass.

The wind reached a once-small fishing town that had become a large military harbour. It circled above and then dived into the dark quay, whipping the sails of tall-masted ships in harbour. Then it raced south once again, over dark cold waters. The wind roared in the sky and danced among storm clouds as lightning blots split the sky and thunder boomed into the depths of the ocean. The wind toyed with great galleons, and revelled in the delight of the monsters of the deep.

As the sun rose on the eastern horizon the wind left the ocean, blowing across the shores of the shores of a far green country where the sun shone strongly. As day broke, the wind swept over the country of Kaira, driving southward with force. Through forests and over far rolling hills the mighty gale blew and towards a long column of men and women on horseback riding across vast open land. The wind flapped cloaks and rattled buckles and armour plates and the company held their coats tightly for warmth.

The wind surged through the column, but when it reached the single leading man at its head, the gale stopped dead and scattered, blowing all directions save towards him and his horse. His dark purple cloak was untouched, and hung still from his shoulders. No wind touched him, for the elements were his to command. The man was tall, with curls of dark hair about his shoulders. As the wind dwindled and died his expression hardened; his face could have been carved from stone.

Ralis was lost in thought. As he sank beneath the dark waters of the sea he had been given a vision. He believed that this vision was a prophecy of things to come, and he was trying to understand how to make it a reality. He had seen himself wearing a crown of the night, bejewelled with stars and moons. He had seen the nations of the world bowing down at his feet and worshipping him. He had seen himself robed with the night and holding the entire world in his fist. Yet he had seen another vision too. In the other vision there was another man, crowned with fire and gold, and he himself kneeling at this other man's feet. And the other man held the world in his fist and all of space and time bowed down before him. Then, in yet another vision he had seen himself standing side by side with the other man, and the sun grew cold and the moon blazed with fire and the world bowed down to both of them, and together they ruled all that was and all that is and all that would be for time unending.

The other man was his brother, Rael. Not really his brother, but they had been raised together from childhood and had never known any different. _Had_ not thought he had known anything different. Yet now he was aware of other different memories; fleeting images deep in his subconscious mind of grand halls and high towers. That was irrelevant. Rael _was_ his brother, and always would be, eternally bonded.

Rael was the son of the Queen of Hyrule and the Marshal of Hyrule, but had been raised by another man, ignorant of his true heritage. By an incredible twist of fate Ralis had been raised by the same man, ignorant of his own real lineage – the line of Kairin kings. Some months ago when the Kairin invasion of Hyrule began they had begun a journey together that led them to discover the truth about their royal pasts. Now Ralis had been recognised as the returned King of Kaira by ever increasing numbers of wise men and prophets. The situation was ever difficult to comprehend and every day he expected to wake from a dream, with a little less hope as every dawn came.

A hawk-nosed woman in a brightly ornamented red coat drew rein beside him, and bowed her head with respect before speaking. "With your permission, Lord Ralis."

Ralis kept his eyes forward and his head still as he spoke. "You may speak, Captain Arella."

"We will we reach Nanharo soon, my Lord. Has my Lord made his mind on how to proceed?" Arella had captained the ship that bore him to Kaira, having been the first Kairin person to hear his name. Ever since the truth about his identity had been discovered she had been his most trusted captain and body guard. She was some fifteen to twenty years older than he, and was fiercely patriotic, yet her personality was endearing to him and she was a comfort when he felt alone.

"Two days ride towards the capital," he said, "and so far only one hundred swords have flocked to my banner. I must gain the support of the Count of Nanharo, and the support of every other noble from here to Morlakai City."

"My Lord believes he can take the city?" asked Arella.

"You know I do, Arella. Come, tell me the story of my fathers again." He turned to her and smiled.

"Mr Lord you have heard the story several times already, is there something you do not understand?"

"Not at all. It helps me to build my anger. When I am angry, I am stronger." He laughed at his own mad words, and turned his head to face ahead once again.

Arella nodded. "Of course my Lord. Where shall I begin?"

"Let us begin at the beginning. Take us back to King Drodamen." Ralis adjusted his grip and settled himself in the saddle.

"Yes my Lord. Kind Drodamen… King Drodamen lived many years ago. Any living Kairin that remembers his reign were only children when he lived, and are now old of days. Drodamen was of a line of great kings, and became very wise through his years and defended this land through many wars. The end of Drodamen's rule marked the end of a golden age, for following his death there has been nothing but unrest in the line of kings and Kaira has suffered for it.

"Now King Drodamen was blessed with many sons and daughters, the first born and most beloved of all sons was Prince Darian. Darian was a great man, a great prince and leader of the Kairin armies. When Darian was of similar age to you are now he was wedded to a beautiful young noblewoman, and there was much festivity in the land. His father Drodamen loved him dearly and knew he would make a great king.

"But King Drodamen's second son, Prince Rodian, did not please him. As second born, Rodian held high office, and was head of the Morlakai City Temple. Yet Rodian caused his father disgrace by marring a common woman named Shim, whom Drodamen saw as unworthy. Drodamen allowed Rodian to marry, but only because the aging King did not see Rodian as the bearer of the royal line.

"Well. Then the great tragedy befell Kaira. Prince Darian led his father's armies to war in the War of the Teeth, and defended the land from the invasion of the Valask Kingdom. Yet Darian was slain, and Drodamen was bereaved to lose his most loved child. Of course now Prince Rodian became the first heir to the throne.

"Now at this time Rodian had been married to common-born Shim for some years. Together they had a baby son named Ralian. However now that Rodian was the First Prince he refused to see him become his successor alongside an inferior queen such as Shim. In one of few malicious acts as king, Drodamen ordered Shim's death. Alas, Drodamen was a good king, but was vehemently traditional."

Ralis growled to himself. History regarded King Drodamen as a good man still, yet he murdered an innocent woman, his son's wife no less, because he thought she was unfit for his bloodline. Ralis would burn this sort of injustice out from the world. The arrogance of mighty would soon crumble.

"Prince Rodian never forgave his father for killing Shim, yet at his father's request he re-married, to a noblewoman named Alyssya. Whether he ever loved her is unknown. It was assumed that the infant Ralian would be raised within the palace by Rodian and Alyssya but he would never take the throne. As expected, Rodian bore a new heir by Alyssya, whom they named Tadian."

At the name of Tadian, Ralis tightened his fists and strong gusts of wind burst through the column again. Thunder clapped on the horizon.

"Many long years came and passed, during which King Drodamen passed away, and King Rodian ascended to the throne. His two sons Ralian and Tadian grew up strong and became ambitious young men. They were close brothers though born by different mothers, and were both dear to Rodian. The question of who would take the throne was never answered. The authority to name his successor was Rodian's alone. Prince Ralian was his first son, and supposedly the rightful heir, though he was the son of a common woman. However, Prince Tadian was the one whom Drodamen would have had take power, and Rodian respected his dead father's memory.

"Yet Prince Tadian began to feel that Ralian had more favour. He had lived in Ralian's shadow, and his lust for power and respect had been steadily growing throughout the years. As King Rodian entered his autumn years, Tadian left the city and travelled to the courts of the counts and countesses of this land of Kaira, promising them great wealth and more land for their allegiance. He was planning to take the throne by force, and unseat his father before his years were spent.

"Prince Ralian started to suspect Prince Tadian's intentions. He was adept at sensing political currents, and rightly predicted Tadian's betrayal. Prince Ralian went to King Rodian and told his father his fears. Rodian was angry at Tadian and promised Ralian that he would be his successor. Of course Queen Alyssya was outraged, and sent word to her son Tadian of what had transpired.

"And so civil war ensued. Just over twenty years ago, Tadian called upon the nobles in his payroll to send their armies to him, and he stormed Morlakai city."

Arella's words drifted away, and she set her gaze on the horizon. The air was blustery, reflecting Ralis' conflicted mind. "This is where the knowledge of the wise fades, and speculation begins. I will tell to you what is believed to have happened from his point on."

"Yes, do." Said Ralis.

"Tadian attacked the city to wipe out all opposition to him and seize power. During the battle for the city Tadian came upon Ralian and Rodian in the throne room of the palace. He ordered his men to arrest his father, and challenged his brother in combat. The younger man was victorious, and Tadian stood victorious over his brother Ralian's slain body.

"Tadian did not know that in his few years absence from the city, Ralian had had a son. As he faced his father, he believed that he was the last remaining heir to the throne. Yet the true heir was Ralian's newborn son, the infant-prince whom had been evacuated and taken into hiding before the war.

"Legend has it that before he died Rodian removed his crown from his head, and cursed it, saying that only the true heir to the Kairin Throne would wear this crown. If any other man should place the Lunar Crown upon his head then he would die. In anger, Tadian slew his father and took the throne, assuming rule of Kaira. And so he still remains to this day… King Tadian, son of King Rodian, son of King Drodamen.

"But… he has never worn the Lunar Crown, for fear of the curse. When he learned that Ralian had let a son escape into the world he was broken inside, and enraged. He dispatched spies and assassins into Kaira to try and find and eliminate his nephew, but he never found him. He learned that the child's guardians had eventually fled Kaira altogether, and taken him across the ocean to Hyrule. They even pinpointed him to the town of Taran Kaey, but the boy was never found. The wise say that for reasons unknown, a magical protection encircled that town. The protection was not for Ralian's son, rather for another child, but it inadvertently shielded the boy-prince from Tadian's wrath. The boy-prince named… Ralis."

Ralis had heard this story many times before, yet every time was like the first time. He still felt the same turbulent emotions and heartache for his murdered father and grandfather, and intense hatred for Tadian.

"Tadian never forgot about you, my Lord. The thought of finding you, killing you, has consumed him for two decades. You see, unless you die, he cannot wear the crown of your fathers. This is the single greatest desire of his heart, and it has driven him to madness. It drove him to war! When he failed to find you directly, he decided that he would wage a war against Hyrule, starting with Taran Kaey and branching out against that country hoping that you would be slain by chance in the conflict.

"Few are aware of it, but this is why he is at war with Hyrule. The purpose the Kairin invasion of Hyrule was not for land, or money, or wealth. Tadian invaded Hyrule to assassinate… you."

"That is enough, Arella."

Ralis shut his eyes. Anger boiled inside him, longing to burst forth like a volcano of power. He would need his power in the days and weeks to come. It was at its strongest when he was deeply passionate, when he had strong feelings of either sorrow or anger. His power primarily displayed itself as a control of air and water and darkness. This has resulted in control of storms and seas and the wind. Some of his followes now referred to him as the Storm Lord.

"You have told me that Tadian's rule in Kaira has been terrible. He has neglected his people and used almost all taxes to build his armada and army. I curse my own blood for it also flows in his veins." Ralis spoke up, declaring loudly, "I will gather all those that were loyal to my father and my grandfather, and bind them under my banner, then I will make war against the usurper Tadian. The Lunar Crown is mine."

Arella's eyes were full of fervour.


	4. Chapter 3 The Necklace

Chapter Three  
The Necklace

"Yes of course it's difficult Rael," Elane replied, "but I can't change what has happened. He isn't coming back." Elane didn't speak sadly or with anger, jus with a cold acceptance of a harsh reality. "Truth be told it doesn't feel like he has left yet. I can still feel him, Rael. I feel as though he's just behind me, or around those dunes."

Rael kept his eyes trained to the campfire. He thought that if he looked up into Elane's eyes he would cry, because he knew the pain all too well himself. After two days walking southwards along the river, they were now deep inside the passes of the northern Gerudo Mountains. Those two hot days over sand and rock with a diminishing food supply had been almost unbearable. In the dry west of Hyrule the sun was brutal and relentless, and he felt the burn in his skin at all times. The freezing chill of night was a harsh contrast, and Rael thanked the gods that they had managed to find some dead wood by the riverside here. They huddled closely together for warmth and sat closely to the fire.

"What was it like… how did you… did you feel that way about your father when he…" Elane struggled to say the words because she knew how sensitive Rael was about his father's death. She did not mean Link his birth-father, she meant Brash – or 'Resh' as Rael had known him – the man who had raised him and Ralis and died during the Kairin invasion.

Rael breathed deeply. Thinking specifically of his father was hard, especially at a time like this where there was little comfort. "I did not know my Da had died for several weeks. When Zelda showed me the body in the Palace my world crashed around me. I pushed her to the ground, attacked soldiers… it was as though I had nothing to lose any more and I wanted to die. But it passed."

"Is that what had happened before? The night I found you crying in your bedchamber?" Elane placed her hand on his sympathetically.

"Yes," said Rael. "But after my own loss, I don't understand why you have reacted so differently."

Elane shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. "You had a lot more on your mind. You were worried for Ralis too, he was still sick then."

Rael nodded, and said nothing else. A cold wind whistled through the rocky valley, and Rael was thankful that they had found a shallow cave in which to sleep tonight. In the distance a nocturnal bird hooted and squawked. Rael supposed it could have been an owl, but this far west?

"Rael," said Elane, "that night in Hylia, you asked me something. You saw a pendant that I was wearing around my neck." Rael could only vaguely remember a purple gemstone shaped into an 'S', but he nodded. Elane reached behind her neck, and unfastened what turned out to be a long gold chain with, as he remembered, a pendant shaped like an 'S' hanging from it. It was large for a simple necklace.

"You said it was an heirloom of your family," Rael said, remembering.

She held it out in front of him, and it spun slowly on the end of its chain. "It's made of amethyst," said Elane, "a snake. And you see it has emerald eyes."

"It must be worth a lot of money…" Rael said slowly.

Elane laughed, "Yes I suppose so. But I think it is more than just a necklace Rael."

Rael took it from her, turning over the expensive jewel in his hands. It was heavier than it looked. "Why, Elane?" he asked.

Elane heaved a sigh, shifting uncomfortably. "It's why I came with you." Rael shot her a puzzled look, and Elane responded, "Why, did you think I was walking into a land of death for my own amusement? …We all have purposes Rael." Elane gazed into the stars, and smiled. "We're all here for a reason, aren't we."

Rael shook his head, thinking about his own purpose. He thought about Daran. Where was he now? "Why is the necklace your reason, Elane?" Rael asked sleepily.

"Zelda told me… She…" Elane turned to her face to his and continued, "About a day before we parted ways, Zelda came to me and told me that she had had a vision about me. She said that I should remember the song of my childhood."

Rael laughed bitterly, "So she has her claws in you too. You knew what she meant then?"

"I did. I knew what she meant because it had been on my mind. She is frighteningly perceptive." Rael threw a piece of wood onto the fire and sparks burst upwards before falling in a fountain of red and yellow. For a moment the flames flared and sent a brief wave of heat along his arms. But it passed quickly and left him feeling colder. Elane shivered and shifted closer to him.

"So she told you to remember a song," Rael said.

"Well," said Elane, "she did not really need to. It had been on my mind. I think she knew that though."

"What was it?" said Rael, a little impatiently. Elane turned her shoulders away from him, looking offended. "Sorry," he said. "It's cold, I'm tired…"

"Yes," said Elane, "well… the song. It isn't so much a song as a child's rhyme, or… my father used to tell me. Thinking about it, it reminds me of the necklace. Father used to wear it until he said I was old enough to inherit and…" Elane saw Rael was still waiting to hear the song. "Scorpions and lizards plague the sand; there is chaos and hunger in the land. The snake is lost, yet will be seen… glory upon the amethyst queen."

Rael swayed slightly as he thought about this. "The amethyst queen? Is that the Gerudo queen then?" he asked.

Elane nodded. "The queen who sits upon the Amethyst Throne, yes. The part about scorpions and lizards refers to the divided Gerudos under the banners of Ramades and Jaendral. Chaos and hunger speaks for itself. As for 'the snake is lost, yet will be seen', well…" she indicated the necklace that had been put down in the dirt. "I don't know what it is for, but I am sure that I am supposed to take it to Queen Lana. I feel that she needs it."

"It must be a sign about the war," Rael said, scooping it up. He put his arms behind Elane's neck and fastened it again. "Keep it safe then. It is important." She tucked it under her tunic.

At that moment Rael wanted to be alone, to find some space to be with his own thoughts, but he could not leave Elane by herself. So he shut his eyes and imagined he was somewhere else, walking along the seashores of the meadows outside Taran Kaey as he did in his childhood. The sand was soft not coarse, and moist rather than dry. The skies were a soft blue, and the sun a warm comfort not a harsh foe. Here he was happy. He was a child again, maybe eight or nine years of age. He pictured himself sitting in the sand and gazing out across a calm sea. Somewhere beyond that vast blue was Kaira, but it was a friend not a foe, and he had no worries.

A voice called to him, he turned to see his brother bounding across the sand towards him. He hurried barefoot along the dunes and rolled down the sand bank, skidding and sliding and laughing joyfully. Ralis was fifteen, a young man, tall with a strong youthful body. "Little brother," he said, hoping over the sand and planting himself down beside Rael, "I thought I had lost you!" He playfully scooped sand up and threw at him. The sand melted into nothing in Rael's dream.

Rael laughed, throwing sand back. "I was just here."

"No," said Ralis, confused, "you walked away from me and disappeared."

Rael shook his head. "I was always here. You ran away from me." Ralis did not look like he remembered any such event. Rael was shocked; his brother did not remember leaving him? "You left me alone!" he shouted, standing up and trying to square up to his brother. Ralis stood up, towering over him.

"You abandoned me Rael!" he shouted back, growing taller and more menacing. The sky grew dark all around and thunder boomed in the distance.

"You ran away from me and left me all alone! I was lost without you!" Rael shouted, suddenly feeling taller and stronger and older.

The eyes of an adult Ralis were wide with rage, yet a tear was trickled down his cheek. "Don't you blame me for your choices, Rael! I'm your brother you should have stayed with me!"

"I am my own man! I don't need you any more!" He turned to run away from his brother, and his eyes opened to the dark desert night. All was quiet. Elane was resting against his shoulder, still awake. He had not disturbed her. The dream had felt to real at the end, as though he were actually talking to Ralis. Perhaps it was possible for him to commune with his brother through his dreams. He would have to try and control this and use it to his advantage.

"What are you thinking, Rael?" Elane asked him.

Rael could not tell her exactly, so he told her something else on his mind. "I am wondering if I am doing what is right. Or, what the right thing to do is. Daran said I must destroy Ralis, or he will destroy all that is good in the world and cover it in darkness. But is it wrong to kill? Is it wrong to kill my brother?"

"I don't know," said Elane quietly. "Yes, I suppose. But what are wrong and right?"

"Perhaps they are just a point of view. Perhaps good and evil, and everything they are about, are just a point of view. The Kairin soldiers are men just like us, good men with wives and children, just following orders. Yet we see them as evil because they invade us and kill us. Likewise they think we are evil, because their lords have corrupted their minds."

Elane touched Rael's hand. "I don't think so. If a man toils hard in the fields to feed his hungry family, and never voices his own pains, then that is truly good. But if a man assaults and abuses a woman, that is always evil. Some things are constant, Rael, so focus on what you know to be right and wrong in your heart."

"Thank you," said Rael. A thought crossed his mind. What if the same man did both of those things? He did not mention this to Elane as she was already half-way to sleep. "Good night." He lay back into his blankets and curled up. Elane fell backwards with him and lay close, setting her head to rest by his shoulders.

Rael dreamed. He saw a grand hall of steel and stone. And a man made of shadows.


	5. Chapter 4 The Master

Chapter Four  
The Master

A heavy sleet fell in sheets across the fields and woodlands leading towards the city of Nanharo. There was a beauty in the grey mist, and an elegance to the fast falling thin rain as it pattered on trees and ran in little rivers along cobbled streets in the outer villages. The usual pattern of pastures and fields of barley, wheat and vegetables gave way to scattered inns and eventually to small towns, along the road to the city of Nanharo.

The city had built up on the economy of a large iron mine, which they could see about a mile away to the west in the slopes of some hills. A thick road connected the city to the mines. In front of them, to the south, the road opened up wide into a well travelled street where the stones under hooves were worn smooth. Horse drawn carts moved around them, and peddlers announced wares from the back of wagons in motion. Purple robed soldiers patrolled the road, bearing the Nanharo broken-spear-and-shield sigil upon their shining silver helmets.

Nanharo's stone wall was only low, the height of three tall men, with little in the way of a gate to speak of. The road cut through the walls into a winding road that circled up through low roofed buildings towards a centre densely packed with tall buildings, and a grand walled keep atop a hill. The use of iron from the mine was evident in the construction of buildings as Ralis led the horseback column up the road through the streets of the city towards the castle. Rain still fell heavily upon them and the buildings as they proceeded.

Count Nanharo – he did not know his true name – was in his middle years, according to Arella. He was a proud man, proud of himself and proud of his city. He would be loyal to Tadian, and therefore some forceful persuasion might be required to attain his allegiance. Ralis relished the thought of a chance to test his power.

Ralis soon became aware of a unit of armed men from the keep's garrison moving towards them on foot. A stout man with a white-plumed helmet, the only one not holding a spear, was at their head. He hailed Ralis to stop and he obliged politely, not wanting any trouble.

Before speaking the man took a look along the column, eyeing the mismatched collection of Oardan soldiers and the scattering of farmhands Arella had managed to enlist. "Welcome to Nanharo, my Lord," the stout man said, wiping a film of rain from his face, "I am Fourth Sergeant Adan. Forgive me, your party has no banner, and you bear no sigil. Might I ask my Lord's name, and from where have you come?"

Ralis had naïvely expected a more hostile reception than this, and was taken aback. He had been thinking of violence too much lately. He looked like a Kairin nobleman, and he was one, and he led a column of Kairin soldiers. There was no need for confrontation. He looked down from the height of his horse to the short man. "I have come from Hyrule," said Ralis clearly, above the sound of the rain, "my name is The Master."

Fourth Sergeant Adan blinked, and looked from Ralis to Arella and back, Arella giving him an equally expressionless stare. Adan's hand twitched at his sword hilt. "What Kairin nobleman comes from Hyrule, my Lord?" said Adan respectfully with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Thunder clapped and lightning forked the sky. "One whom has been exiled."

Adan was confused, and the soldiers surrounding him looked nervous. Ralis knew how to make his presence intimidating, and he was doing it right now. Adan wiped more rain from his face and stood up as tall as he could.

"Why have you come to Nanharo?" he said, without saying 'my lord' this time.

"I will speak with the Count," said Ralis in such a way as to leave no doubt that he _would_ be meeting with the man. Adan did not move. He looked ready to fight to keep Ralis from advancing any further. The man's face was now running with rain from having to look up the whole time. "You are wet," said Ralis, with a dry smile, "allow me to help you, good Sergeant." Ralis raised a hand into the air, and clenched his fist. As he did so, a final smattering of raindrops fell to the earth and then nothing more. The whole city was suddenly relieved of the rain. The soldiers looked around uncertainly, because it seemed for all the world that this man had just stopped the rain. They were correct. "Let me dry you," he said. A cold gale blew through the column towards the party of soldiers, flapping their coats and making them crouch down to avoid being blown over.

The wind did little to dry the men, but Ralis had made his point. Adan's eyes were full of amazement and fear. "I will… I will tell the Count of your arrival… Master," he said.

"Thank you," said Ralis, giving a short respectful nod.

Arella laughed slowly when they began moving once again, the eyes of townsfolk following them. "That will give the people something to talk about for some days," she said, "you are being very direct, Master."

"These simple folk will have plenty to talk about soon, Arella, you will see." Ralis turned to her and smiled. A real smile, not the sort he put on for men like this Fourth Sergeant Adan. "And you need not call me Master, I have told you. You can call me Ralis."

Arella nodded obediently, but he knew she had no intention of using his name.

When the company arrived at the gates of the keep Arella gave the signal for all but Ralis' closest bodyguard to wait outside in the city. Adan then led them to the stables, where they dismounted. Their horses were led away to be fed and rested, whilst Ralis and the company, which now numbered seven including himself and Arella, were led towards the tall keep before them.

……

Count Nanharo received Ralis in the grand hall of the keep, a high and deep chamber of rock, with much ironwork in the masonry and in the decoration. The mighty hall felt grey and ancient, yet it was still in the height of its majesty. Ralis marvelled at the tall columns of stone and polished steel supporting the arching ceiling and wondered how it had been built so perfectly. A blue carpet worked with silver and black thread ran from the main doors through the hall to the Seat. A Seat, not a Throne, Ralis reminded himself, despite all the grandeur of his surroundings.

Long windows high above cast light down into the room, but lit torches in lamp stands were ablaze to lend more illumination. The walls were decorated with the banners of the villages and small towns under the governance of Nanharo, and above them portraits of lords and ladies of days gone by. As he walked along the carpet towards the Seat, Ralis scanned the walls hopefully for an image of Prince Ralian his deceased father, or his dead grandfather King Rodian. Of course, there were none. There were some thirty to forty soldiers standing shoulder to shoulder on each side of the carpet, and more surrounding the Seat. Clearly Nanharo did not welcome too many visitors.

The man sitting upon the Seat of Nanharo was old in years, and wore a thick coat of wolf fur that hung heavily over his shoulders, appearing to weight him down into his chair. He lifted his head slowly to look at Ralis and seemed to sigh even as he did so. To his left, there was a woman sitting, dressed all too similarly, and holding the same demeanour, the Countess. On the Count's right was a younger man, quite clearly his son by their striking resemblance.

The Seat and the two chairs beside were on a two-step dais. When they came to it Arella and the five men all knelt down with their heads bowed in respect, but Ralis stood tall, and stared at the Count. He said nothing. A man in grey and green livery brushed past Ralis, and unfurled a scroll in front of the count. "Your Highness, Count Nanharo, Countess Nanharo, Lord Edwire. May I present Lord…" the man stopped. Evidently this was his first reading the document. "Ah…" He was struggling. Ralis interrupted.

"I am The Master," he said in a level voice, "and I bow to no-one."

Ralis did not know how the Count would react, but he was certainly surprised to see him smile. "That is an impressive title, young _Ralis_," he looked smug about the fact that he knew Ralis' name, "I was wondering whether you would introduce yourself as Prince, or even King," the man winked, "but I did not expect this sort of treasonous proclamation." Ralis stood perfectly still. His journey towards the city had clearly not gone unnoticed. The Count probably had spies in every village.

"My name is Ralis al'Ralian al'k'Rodian al'k'Drodamen. If you know my name, if you know who I am, you know I am the true king of Kaira. Your lands and loyalty belong to me." Ralis flexed his neck and his wrists slightly. The soldiers on guard could sense the tension and looked ready to start fighting. Ralis had nothing to fear from them but he did not want to provoke them.

The Count's son Lord Edwire spoke. "The man forgets. The king is only sovereign when supported by the Counts of Kaira. If he truly is who he says he is, and I am inclined to believe him, he has no claim to the Throne any more. King Tadian is our only master."

"Enough Edwire," said the Count, turning to his son, "you have knowledge but your wisdom is thin. Tadian is a poor king; his relations with the Counts are failing." He turned back to Ralis, "nevertheless he is our lord and sovereign and we do not challenge his authority."

Ralis saw that the Count disliked Tadian, but knew that his loyalty would be fierce. He would take a while to persuade, but he was not leaving without the Count's allegiance. "Perhaps I should tell you my story." Ralis left no time for a reply. "I was cast away from this country, and unknowingly hunted all my life. I grew up in a small town in Hyrule, in a place I still think of as home. Some months ago, Kairin armies invaded, and my adoptive father was murdered in the fighting. Then my wife and unborn child were murdered in Hylia when we sought refuge there." Ralis folded his arms, and stood strong. He was able to mask his sorrow. "I fled Hyrule and came to Kaira. Here I met Arella," he gestured to his Captain, "and learned my true heritage.

"You know Tadian murdered his father and brother: my grandfather and father. By the law of the land he should have been arrested and executed for regicide. Yet he has been allowed to keep the seat he stole from my father's halls. You know that he does not wear the crown of my grandfather Rodian, the crown he stole from my father. Tadian has tried to kill me for twenty five years, yet here I stand. I am here for a reason. I am here to free Kaira from chains and restore peace and justice to the land of my fathers."

The Count grinned. "You talk bold, young Ralis. But you are no king, and I will not bow before you. You are a lost man. You are but dust. A splinter of a fragmented crown."

Ralis did not flinch. He looked hard into Count Nanharo's eyes, searching for weakness, searching for fear. "I am The Master, and you are unworthy to breathe the same air as I. I am the Evening Star!" Ralis raised his arms into the air and channelled his anger and sorrow into the earth. The ground began to tremble and the pillars in the hall shook. A tremendous deep groaning sound creaked all around, as the heavy iron frameworks began bending and twisting, slightly at first and then flexing visibly. "Bow before me!"

The Count was on his feet almost immediately, "Seize him!" he shouted at the soldiers. A sudden commotion ensued as thirty spears suddenly encircled the small party. Ralis' men and Arella drew their swords and made a protective ring around him.

"Get back!" warned Ralis. Dust and rocks were beginning to crumble from the ceiling, bouncing off the floor and clinking on steel helmets. Panic filled the hall. The Countess screamed, and was escorted away by her son, dodging pieces of falling rubble.

Spears began to lance towards Ralis, and he threw out his arms sideways, using folds of air to catch them and cast them away. Then he began casting his arms around, knocking soldiers down and sending some flying across the room. He could manipulate the air in any way, and he used it now to thicken air so that it was solid enough to hit and grapple people.

When it was clear that he could not be touched, the soldiery backed away, leaving the Count helplessly exposed. "I am the The Master. I am your King. Your men will fight for me, and I will regain the Crown of Kaira." Silence fell as Ralis relaxed his attack upon the foundations of the fortress. "I will be the King by your aid or no. Will you not secure favour with your lord?"

Count Nanharo was shaking as he knelt down before Ralis and bowed his head. "You have my allegiance, Master. My armies are yours."

Ralis nodded slowly as Nanharo rose to his feet again. The Counts of Kaira would flock to his banner one by one and then Morlakai City would fall. Tadian would fall. Inside his head there was maniacal laughter.


	6. Chapter 5 Captured

Chapter Five  
Captured

One week since leaving the source of Orre'Aemea, Rael and Elane had moved deep into Gerudo territory, and they were finally coming clear of the mountains. The frequency of downward slopes and lack of any Gerudos this far had lightened their hearts, and they still had the river close by to drink from. The land was less arid here, and though little grass grew, they had found two mountain goats to catch and eat, so their stomachs were no longer complaining.

Rael knew that they were well into autumn now, but the sun was no less cool day by day. He longed to feel the touch of rain once again, a strong longing, as though part of him was missing somehow, and only in rain could he regain it. An absurd thought. Like he, Elane was growing weary of walking, and he had caught her on the edge of collapse several times, and she him once. They talked little, as conversation was hard and conserving energy was more important now. They both knew their goal, and there was small point in talking about it.

Eventually they came to a grand sight at a cliff where the red mountains seemed to end abruptly. After the steep drop, the Gerudo kingdom opened up before them. They could see a vast hilly dry land, encircled by a great mountain range that stretched away far to the west and south before disappearing on the horizon. Under the hot sun, they could see towns and villages and rivers breaking up and twisting through canyons. All the settlements would be no more than forty years old. The nation had been somewhat nomadic until the arrival of men. Rael had the strange impression that the land was somewhat uneven, as though a mighty earthquake had caused many short fissures in an age gone by and the people had adapted to it.

Elane stood upon the brink of the mountain fearlessly, looking down over the sheer edge. She seemed to be contemplating how they would get to the bottom. Rael looked far out again, and something caught his eye in the distance. He had thought it was just part of a mountain, but now he saw that there was a tall city carved into a mountainside far away, in the mountain range the encircled south and west. He blinked. That city was thirty miles away at least but he could see it with sharp clarity. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but his sight had returned to normal again, and the city was but a grey blur.

"Gerud," said Elane, "it is more inhabited than I expected. Look at all those towns…" She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "So what now?"

Rael pointed towards the speck on the horizon that was the city. "I think that is Shaylin," he said. Elane followed his hand and stood silently contemplating the distance.

Rael felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Thinking it was a biting fly he moved his hand behind his head to swat it. Instead he found a blade and a shaft of wood. There was a spear to his head. His body petrified. "Do not move. What is your name, Hylian?" said a quick dry voice.

"I am a Royal ambassador," Rael said quickly, trying to take control of the situation "from Her Majesty Queen Zelda to Her Majesty Queen Lana. You would do well to lower your weapon, I come peacefully." Three Gerudo women hurried past him and took hold of Elane, quickly tying her hands. She did not resist, but only because Rael had advised her not to put up any fight. She gave Rael a desperate glance, one that demanded he do something. Rael felt rough hands grab him by the writs, then thick cord winding around his hands behind his back. His sword was hastily removed from its scabbard.

Rael cursed his foolishness. He should not have allowed them to sneak up on them and catch the two of them off guard. He should have been more damn careful. The sudden reality of their situation hit him, they could be killed at any second. The fact that they were being tied up meant that they were being taken prisoner, or so he reasoned. Unless they were being tied up for execution!

Rael thought of the power he had unleashed in a previous encounter with Gerudos. Then he had made the very earth beneath their feet erupt. He tried to harness that power now, but he could not feel it.

"Rael!" shouted Elane, "Tell them who you are!"

Elane was referring to his title of Prince of Hyrule. That would get him killed for sure. Few people knew that Queen Zelda had ever given birth to a son. Making seemingly wild claims of royalty could be misconstrued as madness, an insult, or treasonous. He thought about the ring on the string around his neck. That would prove his authority. No, that would mean nothing to these mountain rangers; they would steal it from him and sell it at the first opportunity. The ring was for Lana.

"Who is in charge?" asked Rael loudly. He had counted five Gerudos now in total, including the one holding him roughly by the wrists.

"I am," said a sixth voice from high up behind him. He could not see the leader but knew the ledge she was standing on. "What are you doing here, Hylian."

"I am truly an ambassador from Queen Zelda," he said as grandly as he could. "If you harm me, she will have all of your heads when she comes to Shaylin. I must meet with Queen Lana. If you will not release us, at least bring us before her."

The leader laughed. "What ambassador from Queen Zelda would arrive through the northern mountains, with no armed company, dressed in torn desert rags? All you will meet in Shaylin is a hot prison cell, Hylian dog. There is a reward in the city for the capture of strays in the North… fate had me find you."

Rael gave Elane a look that told her to stay quiet and accept the turn of events. He knew there was noting he could say to turn the minds of these stubborn desert people. "Rena, Jesha, you will hold the captives' leashes. We make for Shaylin."

If they were being taken to Shaylin, then they were still on course. Hopefully he would be able to turn this to his advantage, and find a way to get free once they reached the capital. A sackcloth bag was thrown over his head, and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 6 Dreaming

Chapter Six  
Dreaming

Ralis looked around at the scene of the devastated Hylia. Men and women walked with eyes down, huddled into their cloaks and staying clear of others. The Kairin assault upon the walls of Hylia had been a brutal shock to these simple folk's life. Many of them had never experienced war, or else remembered it from their childhood. The walls of whitestone buildings along the main market road were burned with marks like forked lightning, the result of a spell cast by the witch queen.

Ralis looked down from his horse to Rael, who walked alongside him on the ground. His brother was quiet. There had been a terrible silence between them for some time now.

"Rael," said Ralis solemnly, "I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't let those two use you for their own advantage." Rael looked up at him and smiled, then nodded. He looked pleased that they were talking. "You must be careful, brother. These monarchic types will use you for their own ends if you let them. Always remember that I am your brother. It doesn't matter who our mothers and fathers are, we are brothers forever, and that is that."

Rael nodded, "Of course."

"Rael I- I love you, never forget that, all right?" They were not open with their emotions usually, and saying those words felt liberating.

"I love you too Ralis," Rael replied. They both smiled and looked away at the road ahead. Saying those words seemed to free up a lot of animosity between them, and Rael's spirit lightened. It appeared that Ralis was happier too.

"Now, I guess that means that we-"

It happened so quickly, that it was only after the dust settled that Ralis truly understood what had taken place. A man leaped out of the shadows of a building, like a rabid dog snarling and growling, and took a running leap up at Mara, driving her clean over the back of her horse. She screamed out loud. Elane shrieked, and Tabett, Daran and Rael shouted out in horror. Her horse reared up on its back legs in surprise, which frightened Ralis' horse into leaping back onto to legs in the same way, throwing Ralis into the air.

"Mara!" Ralis shouted as he tumbled to the ground ten feet away.

"Ralis!" screamed Mara, as she wrestled with her attacker.

"Mara!"

A blood-curdling wail went up, a sound that Ralis knew he would never forget as long as he lived. The ragged fiend leaped up off Mara and jumped away, dissolving into a gathering crowd. Ralis made a grab for his heel and fell short, clattering onto the cobblestones.

Ralis fell down beside Mara, and choked a cry of grief. "Mara…"

A long dagger was thrust firmly through her chest, blood beginning to spread across her green dress. "Ralis," she whispered. Her face was going pale, her eyes glazing over.

"Mara- you- no- I can't- Rael, help me! Do something!" he looked up helplessly into the sky and saw the four figures of his companions looming over him. Rael was holding a bloody dagger. Mara's blood flowed along it into a pool of dark crimson on the ground. He licked the blade and his eyes burned like fire. "No! You murdered her!" Ralis cried, clawing at his brother.

Beside Rael, Daran laughed hysterically, doubled over on his folded arms. The sound of his cackling laughter was like the crackling of an inferno. Ralis looked around to see Elane and Tabett laughing at him also. Elane was robed in green, and her hair was made of snakes! They reached out and snapped at him, lashing their venomous tongues at his exposed neck. He whimpered and cried helplessly over Mara's body. "Leave me alone!" he wailed. Tabett leaned over him, and Ralis screamed when he saw his face. Tabett's skin was faded like a corpse, and his eyes glowed with a spectral white light. His toothless mouth hung open as a deep voice echoed out from within him, as though echoing through canyons. "Death is mine."

"Get away from me!" Ralis shouted. The world shifted, and colour melted. A swirl of wind and light engulfed him, throwing him through time.

Then he stopped. He looked around, seeing a pale grey sky over a beach. He breathed in the salty sea air, and collapsed into the sand. Shoots of reedy grass were reaching up from the sand around him, a dark green, sharp to the touch. He fondly remembered running amongst the reeds as a boy… Yes, these were the beaches of Taran Kaey…

He looked out across the sea. He knew Kairin was that way, somewhere beyond that endless blue-grey haze he lay asleep in the real world. His dream world felt incredibly real. He did not yet understand if he generated it, or was being brought here by another power, but he was beginning to see that his dreams were becoming somehow more solid.

This was the place where he used to come with Rael in the hot summers, where they would play hide-and-catch in the dunes. That was in his childhood, before Mara, before responsibility. Perhaps, he fancied to himself, Rael would be here now…

He stood up slowly, brushing sand off from his sleeves and back. Curiously, he felt shorter than usual. He looked down at his chest, arms and legs and realised that he was in a younger body, about fifteen years of age he estimated. Feeling a sudden surge of youth he darted along the dunes, leaping, bounding and spinning with the acrobatic finesse he had in his young days. He felt as though he could run so fast that he would fly…

Some way along the shore he spotted a small figure stretched out on the dusty bank. He was a boy of nine or ten years, with red-brown hair and a slighter build than he. Ralis laughed, and his brother turned to look at him. Ralis leaped down the dunes, sliding and rolling in the sand until he came to rest beside him. "Little brother, I thought I had lost you!" Rael looked at him with a look of puzzlement and concern. Ralis scooped up some sand and threw it at him playfully. The sand melted into the air.

Rael smiled slightly, then laughed, pleased to see him! He sprayed sand back. "I was just here."

A deeper memory triggered in Ralis' subconscious, a memory of another life, or a life yet to come. He found himself saying, "No," confusedly, "you walked away from me and disappeared."

"I was always here." Said Rael. "You ran away from me." There was confusion and disappointment in Rael's eyes, but Ralis was the more confused. Rael had deserted him and left him to go out into the world alone, without family or friends to care for him. "You left me alone!" Rael shouted.

That was absurd! Rael had abandoned him! Rael had decided to follow the witch and the demon man. They locked him in a dark prison cell beneath Hyrule Palace… and… then… what had happened? It did not matter. "You abandoned me Rael!" he shouted angrily. He stood up, rising to his full height, growing into a man's body again. The sky grew dark and he heard the familiar rumble of thunder.

"You ran away from me and left me all alone! I was lost without you!" Rael shouted, standing up to him. There were tears of anger streaming from his brother's face.

To see Rael cry made Ralis want to weep inside. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he shouted back at him, "Don't you blame me for your choices, Rael! I'm your brother you should have stayed with me!"

"I am my own man!" answered Rael. I don't need you any more!" His brother turned away and melted into the air.

"Rael?" said Ralis, feeling the space his brother had just occupied. There was no trace of him to be seen anywhere. "Rael!" he cried out.

Ralis awoke in his tent, blinking in the sudden dark of the night. After a few moments he recognised the rough canvas ceiling above him as his eyes adjusted to the shadows. The flaps of his tent were flapping in the wind as a cold wind whistled through the camp. "Be still," Ralis muttered, and on command the wind died.

He pushed aside his blankets and dragged his boots towards him. He had slept fully clothed, always ready for an attack. It did not take him long to be on his feet again, adjusting his shirt and buckles. At the side of the room, hanging on a coat stand alongside his sword belt was a cape of deep crimson. The new cape was a kingly gift from Count Nanharo, and Ralis felt it would insult the man not to wear it. His fingers dug into the rich fabric as he threw it around his shoulders, and it sent a shiver down his spine. It felt like power. After fastening his sword belt, he pushed through the flaps of the tent and walked out into the cool night.

The eight guards on sentry duty all snapped to attention as he emerged, each drawing right leg to left leg and thrusting the butts of their spears into the earth. Ralis looked along the two ranks lined up before him. Every eye avoided his. "At ease men," he said, and they relaxed. Still no-one would look him in the eye.

Ralis walked across the hill on which his tent stood. In the sky the clouds parted, the pale moon shining down from the star field to the camp below. The tents down there were a mixture of simple and extravagant. The simple tents were white canvas folded over a single cross bar that would sleep one or two men. The more extravagant tents were for officers, and they stood tall, with striped colours and fancy plumage on top. Ralis thought it was foolish to mark the officers out this way to potential enemies, but with so many men on lookout it seemed unimportant.

Some two thousand men were now at his command. After Nanharo, soldiers from garrisons in small towns along the road had joined them, all willing to fight for the true king and overthrow the oppressive Tadian. Ralis had also recruited a lot of non-military men, including some old men who could still fight, and some young lads who had joined out of pure awe for the 'rebel army'. They were just farmers, blacksmiths, carpenters, but anyone capable of bearing a sword was good enough for him. This war would be won with sheer numbers, not skill at arms. The only skill in combat required was his own, and he had the strength of a hundred men.

Every day they drew closer to Morlakai city and war. By now, word of the uprising would have reached Tadian's ears. Ralis had to hope that hunger would not stop his men. He had sent his lightest riders on the swiftest horses south-east and south-west across the Kairin plains, bearing messages from Ralis and Nanharo to the other Counts of Kaira to send all armies to Morlakai. The messages stated that on a certain day, a great sign would appear to show the power of The Master, the true King. Lightning would repeatedly strike every horizon as hail fell from sky for one hour, and then would stop suddenly, followed by immediate swift sky. Such an impressive display would have to impress.

Ralis looked away southward towards the black horizon. Far away yet lay Morlakai city… and his destiny. "I will have my revenge," he said, clenching his fists. Even in the deep places of the earth… there was silence.


	8. Chapter 7 Chained

Chapter Seven  
Chained

_One month ago…_

"Ralis," Rael whispered. His voice bounced off the walls of the dark prison cell. On the other side of the rusty bars, his brother's hunched figure stirred. In the dim torchlight Ralis' dirty face was illuminated in an eerie orange glow. His face was haggard and tired, a broken man. Rael could see no bed in the cell, and a plate of stale crumbs was the only sign that he had been fed recently.

"Rael?" came his surprised reply. Ralis crawled across the cell to the bars on all fours, and Rael crouched down beside him. "How did you get in here?"

Rael nodded towards the stairwell. Tabett was standing there quietly with his sword slanted across the neck of a frightened soldier. He brushed waves of dark hair out his eyes and gave Ralis a despising look. "I'm only here for Rael's sake," he said quietly.

Ralis turned back to Rael, his eyes lighting up hopefully. "Are you breaking me out?"

Rael sighed, and reached his hand through the bars. Ralis took his hand uncertainly. "They're going to execute you, Ralis. You tried to kill the Queen!" Ralis looked down at the hard stone floor and let go of Rael's hand. "Ralis why did you… Oh light, I'm so frightened."

Ralis lifted his chin and drew closer, so that they were eye to eye. Ralis' breath was foul as he spoke. "You _have_ to get me out, brother."

"I don't have the key, Ralis. I think she has it herself." There was no need to say who 'she' was.

"Well do _something_!" he said.

Rael moved away from his brother, just outside the reach of his arm. Ralis scared him. No, Ralis terrified him. He could still see him in the throne room, his hands smothered with blood, commanding Rael to join in him killing Zelda. Granted, he seemed to have calmed down now, but there was no forgetting that look of madness.

"Rael," said Ralis softly, "do you not trust me? Do you not love me?"

Rael shut his eyes as tears began to trickle down his face.

……

_Now…_

Rael searched the four walls of the prison cell examining it for weaknesses, cracks, loose stones, anything. The walls of the Gerudo prison were red stone; the floor was the un-tiled dusty earth. Undoubtedly they were trapped. The only entrance and exit the sealed iron bar door through which they had been pushed minutes ago.

There was no guard visible at the prison door, but he guessed there would be someone posted just around the corner. He looked up above and saw a wide open window too high to climb to. Up there was a clear blue sky and thin white clouds. Freedom just out of reach.

Rael was sitting on the hard floor, with his feet tied together and his hands bound in chains behind his back. He tried to move his hands as well he could, and found Elane's chains shackled to his own. Then he saw that a rope had been tied around their waists also. Rael's throat was dry from lack of water, and his voice croaked as he spoke. "We made it to Shaylin, then." Elane murmured quiet agreement, and leaned her head back against his own. Rael wished he could see her face.

"My head hurts," she muttered quietly, "I think they drugged us."

Rael sighed. He had feared this would happen to them. If they lived long enough to meet with the Queen this would only be a minor inconvenience. The alternative did not bear thinking about. "I'm sorry I caused you to be here." Rael said quietly.

"Don't apologise, Rael," Elane said, "it isn't your fault." Rael felt her crane her neck upwards. "Do you think we can reach that window?" He looked up at the window again, and was about to tell her it was too high, but her laughter indicated it was a joke.

"We're going to be all right," Rael said in his best reassuring tone.

Elane laughed again. "Rael you don't need to lie to me," she squeezed his hand, "I know we're in trouble. But we will get out of here."

Rael hoped he had not sounded too patronising. Either Elane was in denial about their situation or was just trying to be positive for his own sake. "How?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "All we can do is wait."

……

"Why did you try to kill her, Ralis?" Rael whispered. "You went mad… after, Mara…"

"Where is her body?" Ralis said softly, running a hand down the iron bars.

Rael stared into his said brother's eyes, and felt more tears forming in his own face. "Oh Ralis…"

"Where is my wife's body, brother?" he said, all too coldly for a bereaved man.

"Outside the Temple. The cemetery."

Ralis rubbed his dirty hands together and then wiped his eyes. "I wish I had seen her one last time."

……

"Rael," whispered Elane, "are you awake?"

"No," replied Rael.

Elane laughed lightly. "Me neither."

Rael smiled. The darkness in the cell was all-consuming, and it was bitterly cold. Faint pinpricks of starlight through the high window were the only light he could see. He had drifted in and out of light dreams since sundown, not managing to keep hold of his sleep.

"Have you any ideas for getting out yet?" Elane asked quietly.

"No," whispered Rael, "have you?"

"No," said Elane sadly. She sighed. A black desert bird landed on the high window and let out a sharp squawk. "If only we could fly," she joked wearily.

"Yeah," said Rael, bowing his head and frowning at his bound feet.

"Rael, the day that… that Tabett… died…"

"Oh, please… I can't talk about-"

"No it isn't that. It's just, that day, something strange happened. There were many Gerudos running towards the four of us, and you turned to face them. I can remember so clearly. You shouted, 'I am Rael al'Resh', and reached out your arm, and the ground… it exploded under their feet."

Rael shifted uneasily. "I'm surprised you have not spoken of this until now. I was rather hoping you had forgotten." Ever since that moment, Rael had feared his own inner power. The Illivartan had confirmed his significance in the war against the Kairin, but he was not adjusting to the idea of magic. "I think it is magic. If that is what I am to call it. Inheritance from my mother no doubt."

Elane could sense his unease, and gave his hand an awkward squeeze behind their backs. "Do you have any control of it?" she asked, in a carefully curious tone.

"No," said Rael honestly.

……

"You have to free me, Rael," Ralis whispered, his teary eyes shimmering with a visible fear. He reached a dirty hand out through the bars towards Rael. "Would you let me die?"

Rael studied his brother dismally. In the gloom of the cell he barely recognised him, a filthy, blood-stained man. "I'm afraid of what you will do." Rael took his brother's hand, tentatively, locking with his fingers.

"I'll run away, far away from Hylia. I'll go home and start again. There is nothing left for here."

"How can I trust you?" Rael pleaded with him.

"I'm your brother, Rael," Ralis said softly, "if you can't trust me, who _can_ you trust? The Queen? The Marshal? They are liars Rael, you know they are."

"They don't want to hurt me. They have protected me. Protected me _from _you." Rael cared not for the tears in his own eyes.

Ralis clenched his hand. "I'm your brother! You owe me!" Ralis practically snarled at Rael. "You wouldn't be alive it weren't for me!"

"I was very nearly dead _because_ of you!" Rael shouted back.

Ralis fell silent but he would not relinquish his grip on Rael's hand with a crushing weight. "I read a book Rael, when I was recovering from the battle in the South. It was written by a Hylian general many years ago. Something he wrote really held my thoughts. Do you know what this great man wrote, brother?"

Rael stared back at Ralis fiercely. "I do not." The grip of Ralis' hand was hot.

"He said we do not discover our true strength when we are winning, when victory is on our side. It is only when we are oppressed, on the edge of defeat, struggling for our very soul that we will rise up and fight with every shred of our inner might. Yes, this great warrior confessed that he found his truest self when he was persecuted and tortured at the hands of his enemy. '_One knows oneself, when one is chained'_."

Rael was growing increasingly aware of the heat of his brother's hand. The tightness of his grip was burning him. "Ralis let go of me!" shouted Rael. His hand was actually burning!

"Who are you to command me, ra'Ael? You are nothing!" Rael looked down and saw Ralis' hand glowing an unnatural red, still tightly gripping his own. In sheer agony, Rael clenched his eyes and cried out loud in pain. Lines of fire scourged his back where he had been lashed in his dreams by fiery whips, the feeling was akin to fresh scars being ripped out with hooks. He could feel that terrible fiery pain as strongly he had when he first was wounded, the uncompromising heat blazing through his veins, searing his mind.

"Tabett help me!" he screamed out desperately.

Rael was vaguely aware of Tabett's sword swooping down, intent upon Ralis' arm. The blow never came. The room exploded with fire and light, and Rael was aware of no more.

……

The Gerudo guards appeared infrequently, coming to leave water in wooden cups and plates of bread and cheese that were clearly the scrap-remains from their own meals. The guards said little when spoken to, and when they did speak it was only to mock the 'pathetic Hylian man' and his 'wench'. On one such visit they had attempted to escape through the momentarily open iron-bar door. Unfortunately, their tight bonds did not allow for hurried movement and they ended up collapsed on their side. The Gerudos had just laughed before leaving.

Rael tried pleading with them on some occasions. He tried to explain that he was an ambassador from the Queen of Hyrule, and at one pointed threatened them with the full force of her wrath, but they would not believe him. "I have to speak with Queen Lana!" he called to them, but his words echoed up empty halls. They were far away from anyone who cared for their voices.

For two long days, things continued like this. Rael and Elane sat tied to each other in the middle of this harsh Gerudo prison, staring hopelessly up at the high window unto the blue sky. Rael apologised to Elane repeatedly for bringing her here, but she told him to silence his mouth because it was her choice to follow him.

Occasionally, they were untied and permitted to walk the circumference of the cell to shake off the cramp in their muscles, but it was painful to move for any length of time after being hunched up so. The first time he had walked, he stumbled and fell instantly.

As evening fell on their second day in captivity, Rael was beginning to lose hope. He could only wonder why they were being held this way without being executed or at least sent on their way back to Greater Hyrule. Elane suggested that they might be being kept as hostages for bargaining with the Queen of Hyrule. Rael accepted the possibility, but saw it far more likely that they were being physically and mentally starved ready for torture and interrogation. They were probably being taken as spies from Ramades or Jaendral.

"One knows oneself, when one is chained," muttered Rael into the darkness, remembering Ralis sadly.

"What?" whispered Elane.

Rael had thought she was asleep. The sun was long set and they had both been still for some time. "Elane move your hands away from mine. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Rael?"

"Trust me." He felt Elane tuck her hands away from his as best as she could. Then breathing deeply Rael closed his eyes, twisted his hands to take hold of the chains, and went into deep concentration.

"What are you doing?" Elane whispered.

"I don't know yet," Rael said. He squeezed the chains tightly, the thick metal links digging into his palms. He pictured Ralis in his cell, his hands glowing red like a hot fire poker, remembering the pain he had felt then. Rael thought back to the battle with the Gerudos in the desert, the feeling he had when the earth erupted at his command. He squeezed the chains tighter and tighter, shaking at the physical strain. He felt his veins thicken with the effort, his body growing hotter and hotter.

"Rael, what are you doing to yourself?" Elane asked worriedly. She could not see him but could hear the sounds of exhaustion he was making. "Rael you're going to tire yourself out!"

"I can do this, Elane, I know I can!" He clamed down hard onto the chains. His teeth were pressing together so hard he thought they would crack.

Rael felt a flicker from someone deep inside the core of his being. A spark of energy. Then all went dark.

……

Rael opened his eyes slowly, focusing easily upon the shape of his bedroom in the warm evening glow. A sunset sky of pink and orange was the view from his windows, he wanted to reach out and touch the fresh stars in the new evening sky. "I think he's waking," said Daran's familiar voice. Rael turned his head left to see his friend rising from a chair at his bedside and being politely ushered out of the bedroom. Daran gave an absent wave and closed the door behind himself.

The other in the room turned to him smoothly. Queen Zelda's beautiful timeless face was creased with concern, a motherly worry. "How are you feeling, son?" she asked.

Rael was too tired to protest about the word 'son'. "I feel… warm," he said honestly.

"Yes. You were quite severely burned. I have done my best to cool you down and keep the pain aside. Perhaps now I can treat you…"

"Burns?" Rael asked, as she crossed the cold tile floor to his large bed and kneeled down beside him.

"Yes, but I can heal you, fear not." Only now did Rael see his bandaged arms and chest, and feel the dryness of his face. "This may be alarming, Rael." Zelda laid a hand to the clean white bandages, and began to unwind them carefully, starting from his hands and working up towards his shoulders. As the thin cloth was taken away, Rael could not help but cry out at the damage. His arms were scorched with black smouldered flesh. He dared not ask for a mirror to see his own face.

"What did he do to me?" Rael asked, "What happened down there?" Then, as the thought struck him, he asked, "Is he…"

"Ralis has fled Hylia," said Zelda calmly, "and left the prisons in quite a state of disrepair too. Shortly after we found you and Tabett that entire tunnel collapsed."

"Ralis escaped?" Rael said, partially glad but now ever more worried.

"Yes." Zelda said plainly. "And you were quite lucky to escape with your life, all things considered. You know better than I what transpired down there. You should not have disobeyed my orders, boy. You knew he was off limits."

"You were going to execute him!" Rael exclaimed, trying to justify his actions rationally.

Zelda paused in her work at this, and stared at Rael for a moment in quiet contemplation. At length, she bowed her head, saying only, "You presume too much of me."

Rael sensed that this was the end of the discussion about Ralis for the time, and let Zelda remove the last of his bandages silently. Eventually, Zelda laid her hands on his burned arms, and an incredible rushing freeze swept over him. "They are still burned…" Rael said, having expected to see a dramatic difference.

"Healing takes time, Rael." Said Zelda smoothly. "It takes long to heal what usually cannot be healed. You will notice an improvement in a few days, but it could take a couple of weeks." Zelda stood and smoothed her skirts down. "I will send Daran back though, though I want you to stay in bed and rest as best you can. I am going to attend to Tabett now. He is in quite a state."

Zelda turned to leave, but when Rael spoke she stopped and looked back. "Ralis. He did do this, didn't he? It's magic, isn't it?" Zelda gazed black, for the first time since he had known her she was lost for words. "Do I have that power?" he asked nervously.

"In time," was all she said.

Zelda gave a short, sharp nod and then made a gracefully swift exit. If she seemed disturbed at the notion of Ralis and magic, she was not as fearful about himself. It could not be the half of what Rael's fear though.

……

Elane fidgeting furiously brought Rael back to consciousness. He quickly remembered where he was and apologised to Elane for worrying her.

"You are right to say sorry, Rael. I was frightened you'd hurt yourself, with all your struggling." Rael was sure she was smiling.

"I am going to try again," Rael said confidently, "and this time I will get us free."

Elane tried to protest, but Rael didn't care. He twisted his hands to take a hold of the chain links. As naturally as walking or talking, he felt power rise up from his stomach, heart, and tingling down from his head, it flowed to his arms and flowed through his fingers. The chains linking their individual sets of handcuffs evaporated like water turning to steam, and then were gone. This gave him manoeuvrability enough to twist his arms around to hold each wrist clap with the opposite hand. The chains melted into nothingness. He laughed in delight.

His arms were stiff, and it ached to stretch them out in front of him. Elane moved her hands about behind him, noticing the freedom. "How did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"Quiet," Rael whispered, "we're not free yet." Elane was quiet, and allowed him to take hold of her hands. Rael let his power flow into her chains and they melted away. Then he ran his fingers along the ropes that bound them together, and around their feet.

When they had thrown aside all the ropes they stood up. It was painful to stand, and they had to walk around the room a few times before they felt able to move properly again. "Rael, that was incredible."

Rael felt awkward. He did not understand his power at all, but now he was going to need so much more to escape from this cell. "Don't thank me yet," he said, "we're still in the prison cells, and I don't much feel like fighting our way out of here."

They crossed the cell to the iron bar door, and peered as best they could up the gloomy sandstone corridor. It was empty. Rael was about to lay his hands to the thick bars, but his attention was diverted. A deep long noise sounded somewhere high above them, like a giant war horn. For a moment the ground seemed to shake very slightly underfoot. Then again, a long blast of a deep note, followed by repeated blasts on higher pitched horn. The sound was not musical, and Rael knew that the fear he felt was the intention of the blowers.

Rael's first thought was that somebody knew they were escaping. From the frightened look on Elane's face she had the same thought. "It's not us," Rael said, after thinking for a moment. The truth of it was far worse. He backed away from the bars and looked towards the high window. There was shouting and running outside. "It's a war horn… We have to get out of here. Now."


	9. Chapter 8 The Amethyst Throne

Chapter Eight  
The Amethyst Throne

The bars of the cell melted in Rael's hands. Before long they were hastening along the darkening unlit corridor towards a far door. "Ramades' army is attacking, isn't it?" said Elane as they ran. "If there really is a battle outside." The corridor was lined with dark empty cells like their own, barren save for the occasional bone or pack of rats.

They came to the door, and stopping short of crashing into it, they pressed their ears up against it. Noise from outside echoed from the unreachable windows at the end of the corridor, and beyond this door were raised voices and running feet. "It could be Jaendral's men too," said Rael. "the Hylian army couldn't be here already. Daran Zelda and Link will only be arriving back in the city today."

A loud booming echoed beyond the door, and they both backed away momentarily. Rael shook his head and they returned to their attentive listening. "Do you think they're safe?" Elane said quietly.

Rael's forehead creased with concern. "I hope so." He backed away from the door, and began searching for a handle.

"Rael," said Elane gasping, "what if it's the Kairin?"

Rael bowed his head with a defeatist smile. "If the Kairin are here now, with the city as weak as Zelda believes, it won't matter if we escape this prison or not. We'll be right back in, or worse."

Elane touched his arm. "But if Jaendral or Ramades take the city… it won't be any different…"

A scream from somewhere distant drove fear into their hearts. "That is why I must reach Queen Lana first. Get back." Elane took a few steps back into the hallway.

Rael took a short run up and crashed into the thick door with all his weight. Rael spun away, unable to watch. With a great thud, the panels cracked and the door gave way, leaving Rael to stumble forward into a windowed room, empty of soldiers but lined with weapons. A guard post.

Elane followed him in cautiously. "This is suicide Rael," she said slowly.

"I know," admitted Rael, "there!" he hurried across the room to a chest marked 'confiscated' in a painted Gerudo scrawl. It threw it open and breathed a sigh of relief. All of the items taken upon their arrest were contained inside it still, including most importantly his sword. Elane was equally pleased to find her long dagger and its sheath waiting for her. She fastened it around her waist quickly, gripping the dagger fiercely. "Would you rather not take a sword from the wall?" Rael asked, glancing around considering whether to take a second for himself. They were scimitars of the Gerudo fashion, broad and sharp on one edge.

When he felt sufficiently ready to defend himself, Rael shoved a table up against the wall, clambered onto it, and looked out of the window. "Oh… blood and bones…" he cursed. Having been blindfolded since capture until being thrown into prison, this was his first sight of Shaylin up close. They were on the second of the city's three mountain-moulded tiers, in a building of sandstone and slate. Rael could see the wall of the second tier below him, and further down Shaylin's slope an army was pouring through massive gates. From Rael's angle they were like ants swarming in.

It seemed that there had been a short skirmish there, for still bodies were visible along the battlements. However Shaylin was obviously less strongly guarded than Zelda had believed, for it seemed the invading army – who were certainly Gerudos, not Kairin – were already establishing their ground inside the walls.

Individual invaders were emerging from towers at the edge of the second tier's walls, and engaging in Shaylin Gerudos. The closeness of battle reminded Rael of the immediate danger, and he ducked down below the window quickly. He hopped down from the table and came to Elane's side. She was standing by the wall out of view of the second door in the room, clutching her dagger fiercely. "It's a Gerudo army," Rael whispered. "All men. Their clothes are grey, in rough condition." Rael made a circular gesture around his forehead. "Red headscarves."

Elane nodded slowly. The look on her face said that she knew who was attacking as well as he. "We have to get to Lana before he does then," Elane said, "or any hope of peace could be lost."

They made their way out of the guard room cautiously, coming out into daylight. The buildings around them were mostly grey and brown sandstone, hewn out of the mountain. "All the Shaylin guards must be fighting…" Rael said, nothing the absence of any soldiers. He looked high up the city, at the tallest tier towering over them. A great wall stretched forty spans up to high towers. "We need to get up there. That's where the throne room will be."

Together they hurried from building to building towards the wide archways at the base of the third tier wall. Their fortune in finding no opposition shortly ran out. As they drew up towards the wall, a unit of thirty women came dashing out in two columns, heavily armed and ready to fight the invaders. Rael pulled Elane into a shadowed alcove, narrowly avoiding being discovered.

The rest of their journey was continued in this way. As they made their way into the wall, they entered tunnels leading deep into the mountainside. The corridors were splendidly crafted and decorated with paint art and beautiful weaved wall hangings. Shafts of light from far windows, aided by reflective mirrors and torches illuminated the walkways.

Rael assumed that the best way to find the Throne room would be to follow the most direct and grand route upwards, as in Hylia Palace. He knew these routes would be guarded though, and so they were forced to take servant stairwells and narrow disused corridors that wound steadily higher through the deep places of Shaylin's mighty halls.

The assault on the city was evidently drawing away the soldiery to fight, and leaving many places unwatched. It would be foolish to call the attack's timing good fortune, but at least it proved a distraction.

Soon they came to a place where Rael was certain no further height could be reached, save by climbing out of a window and scaling the cliff walls. Surely enough, when he eased himself out of a door from a narrow circular staircase he saw a grand, high corridor, with marble pillars and gilded steel window frames. He was in no doubt that the large double door at the end of this corridor was the throne room.

"Why is nobody here?" whispered Elane close behind him.

"The grace of the gods, perhaps," muttered Rael. "That or Queen Lana saw better sense than to wait here to be arrested. Blood and rain, she isn't here."

"We should at least go through to her chamber though," Elane suggested.

Rael nodded. Side by side they ran along the corridor, weapons drawn, towards doors at the far end. Their footsteps were muted by the thick red carpet under their boots, their path well lit by high windows in the tall ceiling. When they reached the end of the corridor they stopped, catching their breath. The thick doors were made of tough East-Hyrule redwood, bearing two engravings of giant snakes, mirroring each other in the shape of the rune 'S'.

Elane gasped when she saw the two snake images. They were shaped like her pendant. "Rael," she said, "I should have told you. I found my necklace in the guard room when you were looking out of the window." She drew it out of her dress proudly, holding it up in comparison to the doors of the throne room. "And I found this too. It's yours." She pulled another necklace out from the folds of her shirt, on its end dangled a gold ring.

Rael smiled. He thought he had lost it. "Thank you," he said gratefully, "we may have struggled without this."

Triumphantly, they pushed open the doors, and sure enough discovered a grand throne room on the other side. They were alone.

The throne room was grander than any other places they had seen in the city. Every wall decorated with frescos depicting scenes of Gerudo heroes fighting wild beasts, or walls of ancient text and sacred symbols, and others of past kings and queens in splendour. The art covered all the light brown sandstone walls along the hall and reached high up towards the windows in the rafters. The high ceiling was supported by eight green-and-white marble columns that made two rows either side of a purple velvet carpet.

"If someone finds us here…" started Elane.

"-It will be no different than if we are found anywhere else," said Rael, interrupting. The began to walk along the carpet towards the throne. The way it rested upon a raised dais reminded Rael of Zelda's Throne in Hylia. "The Amethyst Throne," Rael whispered in wonder. The seat itself was crafted from white stone, shaped like flowing waterfalls, like an oasis spring in a desert of sand. Decorating it were many lines of purple gemstones inlaid along its arms and back. Behind it a marble wall was set with rays of purple stones like a sunburst behind the seat of authority. The reflected light glittered in thousand shades of purple.

"Is it all amethyst?" Elane asked in awe, "it's so beautiful…"

Rael climbed the steps onto the dais, mesmerised by the glittering white throne. Elane followed slowly. "So this is the prize that Lana has held for twenty years, which Ramades and Jaendral will wage war to claim for their own." Seeing it, he understood the power that it held; the monarch of the Gerudo kingdom, second to none but the Queen of Hyrule herself.

Elane lay a hand on his shoulder and leaned upon him gently. "We made it," she said quietly, sighing deeply.

Rael said nothing. They were far from completing their mission. The sound of fighting was beginning to echo up the halls once again behind them. "We should keep searching for Lana," he suggested. He turned around and moved back towards the steps.

Elane nodded, "You're right, we- Rael!" she gasped. Rael spun around, and followed her startled gaze. She crossed the dais so that she was standing beside the throne, eyes transfixed on a smaller sunburst in the head of the chair that imitated the great pattern behind it. In the centre, where purple rays shone from an absent sun, was a hollowed out shape. Elane stretched out a finger to feel the twisted groove. "It couldn't be…" she said under her breath.

Rael watched with fascination as she drew the snake necklace from her dress, a flawless single piece of amethyst, in the familiar snake shape. She held it out in front of the winding hollow in the throne. "Blessed light," said Rael. It was an exact match. It was as clear as day that Elane's necklace had been removed clean from the Amethyst Throne. "You _were_ supposed to come here."

Elane looked both amazed and terrified. "What does it mean?"

Rael had no time to answer her. A tremendous boom echoed from the far end of the hallway outside the room, followed by sharp victorious trumpet blasts. "Hide!" he exclaimed. They hurried to the side of the room, and crammed themselves into a tight alcove in the wall, the only cover available. They concealed themselves from view just as the marching footsteps began to draw near.


	10. Chapter 9 The Peasant King

Chapter Nine  
The Peasant King

A clear fanfare announced the arrival of the invading Gerudo Lord. Rael and Elane had only a limited view of the room from their hiding place, but they both saw him. He strode through the great doors confidently, pacing through the throne room towards the throne with purpose and pride. His grey steel armour plated his mighty, tall figure from chest to toe, his strikingly handsome face beneath abundant flame-red hair was fixed in a victorious smile.

Two columns of men followed him in, soldiers with grey and brown breeches and shirts, proudly wearing red headscarves. They all walked with the same air of purpose, and almost as much authority. There was an unmistakeable sense of satisfaction and conquest in the room. They formed two lines along the hall, coming to attention with their long spears slanted across their chests. The Lord had stopped short of the dais steps, turning to look back towards the grand doors.

"I am home!" he declared in a powerful baritone voice, raising his arms up triumphantly. "_We_ are home, my brothers!" The soldiers, who were indeed all men, cheered and raised their fists. The leader lowered his arms and they snapped back to attention.

Before they were barely finished their own self-aggrandising victor celebration, more trumpets sounded from somewhere not visible. They were of a different tone - more regal and rich, like gold as though the former were silver. Marching footsteps again began, and now two columns of familiar female Shaylin soldiers entered the room, garbed in traditional purple silk. They filed in side by side and split apart on either side of the purple carpet, turning to face the men with their spears in a moderately aggressive stance, hands poised on sword hilts. Even when all the women had entered, the men outnumbered them. There were perhaps one hundred men, to sixty women.

Another woman entered, garbed in red silk. She began to speak with a well-spoken Gerudo accent, unlike any he had yet heard. "All kneel," she said. "The Lady presents herself to the court. Let her name be heard. Queen Lana, Queen of the Gerudos, High Seat of House Dragmire, Right Hand of the Royal House of Nohansen. Her Majesty, the Amethyst Queen."

The women who had been facing outwards towards the men, now fell in line. All but the Lord kneeled, and bowed their heads. A final fanfare announced the arrival of the Queen. The anticipated woman walked through the doors of the throne room as though into her private chambers, coming calmly and sombrely, as though nothing were out of the ordinary. She was a full two feet shorter than the Lord, but she held her chin high and strode with more grace and authority than Rael had ever seen in a person, including Zelda.

Her abundant green silk dress flowed from her bosom to her waist and blossomed down into a wide skirt that trailed behind her along the carpet. Her face showed that she was in her later years, but her lustrous raven-black hair was as thick and radiant as a woman half her age, and un-greyed by her time. It was clear that she owned the room, it was obvious that she owned the city and all those in it, including all the souls present in her hall at that moment. Her entire appearance and manner spoke of years of power before she even opened her mouth, and when she did a beautiful autumn tone addressed the assembly.

"Jaendral Rashan," she said, making first eye contact with the tall man. She stopped approximately four feet in front of him, not coming too close but showing she was unafraid of him. "Kneel before your Queen. You are on sacred ground."

"Jaendral…" whispered Elane in Rael's ear, "the first-born male Gerudo after Ganondorf." Rael nodded, and beckoned her to be quiet lest they be heard. Rael now realised that though he looked to be only forty years old, Jaendral was the oldest Gerudo man he had ever seen. Indeed Jaendral was the oldest Gerudo man in the world.

"This is a time of change," Jaendral declared, spoken to the entire room as much as to Queen Lana. "I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine as the King of the Gerudos. I am The Amethyst King." He stared down at with contempt and anger, and she back at him with scorn. A low murmur began to rise up between the ranks of soldiers, whispers and quick comments that began to grow to a buzz.

The voices fell silent as Queen Lana swept past Jaendral, climbed the steps up to the Amethyst Throne and turned to face the hall. With a deliberate stare upon Jaendral, she sat down and relaxed into the arms of the mighty seat. "Jaendral Rashan you have entered into my presence by force, and refuse to kneel in my presence. This is a crime for which the sentence is execution."

Jaendral folded his arms and smirked at the Queen. "I am the first born male of the Gerudos, the throne is mine and I shall bow to no-one." He gestured around the room. "Open your eyes. Shaylin is under my control, and you are sitting in my palms all but waiting to be crushed. It is I that should have you executed for opposing me, Lana."

Rael expected The Queen to display her anger at such a display of arrogance, but she smiled with cool of dignity. "Perhaps," she said airily, "And yet young Jaendral, you chose not to seat yourself upon the throne upon entering this chamber. And yet, my soldiers stand side-by-side with your own when they are clearly outnumbered. And indeed, your own safety hangs by a thread as much as mine. One of my many fine archers could strike your head and shoot you dead at any moment." The Queen tilted her head and smiled almost sweetly at the man standing before her.

"You know," said Jaendral in his rich slurred tone, "that such an act would certainly result in your own death."

The Queen nodded. "Indeed, young Jaendral. It is little wonder then that I have not given such an order is it."

Jaendral was silent. Clearly he had no anticipated the Queen being so un-cooperative; or if he _had_ expected hostility, then certainly not in this nature.

"The reason, Jaendral, that I am seated here and you are standing there, that my soldiers stand side-by-side with your own fearlessly, that you have not issued any command for my arrest, is that - as you and I both know - you _need_ me." Jaendral clenched his fists. "I have no doubt that you are personally convicted that you are the rightful king, but nonetheless you know that if you are to defend this city against Ramades then you need peace in Shaylin, not a war within its mighty walls. You need every soldier possible if you are to win this war."

Jaendral was silent still.

"You are surprised that I have predicted this. Clearly you have underestimated my intelligence. Were you not surprised that you met such little resistance? Foolish man." The Queen laughed. "It would be little victory for you to conquer Shaylin only to have Ramades take it from you shortly after."

Jaendral, who had been fuming silently, now spoke. If his face showed irritation, then his voice held none. "You are as shrewd and calculating as you ever were, Lana. But for your sly cunning I would be seated where you are already, and this war would never have begun. You have a proposal for me then?"

The Queen folded her hands across her waist. "I have ruled this city for far too long, Jaendral. Alas, to leave office would be a most tremendous relief after so many long years. I long for a lasting peace between all Gerudos, and if this is achieved then it shall not matter who sits upon the Amethyst Throne. Consequently, this I propose for you. Join with me now and defend mighty Shaylin from Ramades. When that traitor hangs in chains and our people are united once more, I shall abdicate the throne and name you as my successor."

Jaendral laughed, "You mean to use me a shield in your right hand whilst you catch Ramades with your left. When the people are united once more, you will hang him and have me stabbed in my sleep."

The Queen shook her head. "Do not be so foolish. If you should die I know that your loyal men would rise up and overthrow me, and then new Lords would contest the throne anew. Failure on my part to fulfil my promise would have the same effect." She leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her lap and her chin on folded hands. No, I seek a lasting peace young Jaendral, and under the circumstances, you would be best advised to accept my terms. If you do not we shall continue our bloody battle and leave Ramades' people nothing but a cold graveyard for their conquest."

Jaendral shook his head in quiet wonder. "As calculating as ever, my Queen," he said, and finally dropped to one knee. "Queen Lana, I Jaendral Rashan, hereby swear my allegiance to you before all present, until such time as your Majesty release me. I will defend this city for you, your Majesty."

"Excellent," said the Queen, rising. She looked as though she were emerging from an argument that she knew would win, and had entered into only for her own amusement. Perhaps this was not far from the truth. "Your offer of assistance in this troubled time is valued Lord Jaendral. That you should offer to command my great army for me is a most valuable blessing." Standing on the dais she was at a height above everyone else. "Now, leave me," she said dismissively, at once assuming her full queenliness. "I would very much like to retire for the afternoon."

Jaendral stood up, assuming his full height slowly and deliberately. "Yes, your Majesty," he said, his arrogance not lost from his voice. He gave a command and his men stepped out into the centre of the hall, turned sharply to face the doors, and began to file out. Jaendral took three steps backwards, then turned his back on her and followed after his soldiers. When Jaendral and his men had all left, the Queen gave a dismissive signal to her own soldiers, and they too left on her command.

Stillness fell upon the throne room as the Queen sat back down, resting her head in her hands. She suddenly looked exhausted, her years catching up with her in a few seconds, burdening her with heavy tiredness. She surveyed her empty hall, and laughed quietly to herself. Rael could hear Elane's breathing, feel her breath on his neck. She was as nervous as he. After a while the Queen let out a long sigh, then raised her head and spoke up. "You can come out now, young ones. Jaendral may be a blind fool, but I am not. For which I make no apology."

Rael's heart pounded, and Elane gasped beside him. The Queen turned to look at them both, smiling with the same cunning she had faced Jaendral with. "Light, strengthen me," whispered Rael.


	11. Chapter 10 Lana

Chapter Ten  
Lana

Rael suppressed all his anxieties and assumed an air of confidence. As Link had instructed him, he cast aside his fears and worries and showed an outwardly bold demeanour. Elane followed behind him as he strode through the columns to stand before Queen Lana and the Amethyst Throne. The Queen's eyes twinkled with curiosity, and she smiled gently. If Rael had made a guess at that moment, he would have said she was considering how best to exterminate the pair of them.

"Queen Lana," said Rael. He bowed his head in respect but did not kneel – she was not his superior. He stood with his legs apart and his hands behind his back, chest forwards and chin lifted up to project his voice loudly, "I am Prince Rael Nohansen, Second Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Prince of Hylia, Blessed by the gods Prince of Hyrule. I am the Lord of Dawn." Queen Lana's pose did not change, though her eyes seemed to darken, if it were possible.

He continued, "I come as an ambassador on behalf of my mother Her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, High Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Queen of Hylia, Empress of the East, Master of the West, Blessed by the gods Queen of Hyrule." The Queen nodded slowly, and folded her hands. "Present with me is Elane el'Elaina, also an ambassador for Her Majesty Queen Zelda." Now Elane stepped forward into a deep curtsy, quietly saying, "Your Majesty," to which the Queen gave a pleased nod.

"Prince Rael?" said the Queen, speaking for the first time since summoning them. She relaxed her posture, leaning into the hard-backed throne. "When last I checked, Her Majesty Queen Zelda had no heir. When last I met with her, which if I recall was a few years ago, she was childless." She sounded amused! "Certainly no recently born babe could grow into such a fine young man in a matter of months. Tell me, if you speak the truth, how has this come to be?"

Rael rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. According to Link, touching a sheathed sword in the presence of a king of queen was not outside the laws of etiquette, yet it was an act of boldness which should only be performed by men of high station. "I was raised far from my mother's city, and knew not of my royal heritage until recently. The events of the Kairin War have brought me to her, and upon learning the truth of my birthright I have taken my place as her heir." Rael reached inside his shirt for the ring Zelda gave to him, pulling it out over his head and suspending it in front of his eyes on its hair-spun cord. "This is a sign of my authority. The bearer of this ring acts with the power of the monarch of Hyrule."

"Aah…" said the Queen with a long drawn-out breath. She stood up from her throne, smoothed out her green skirts and stepped across the dais towards him. "Now you do interest me, young master Rael." She stepped down the three shallow steps and stood in front of him. He was over a foot taller than her, but alike all nobles Rael had encountered she seemed to care little for the physical stature of others.

"It is a curious matter than you should come before me so. I have been expecting an ambassador from Hylia for some time. What is more, Zelda once told me of one who would come from her bloodline. I and Zelda used to be close friends you understand. In our youths we spent much time together, and she would say the strangest things at times. I suppose you have heard the Geurdo prophecy, young one? 'Scorpions and lizards plague the sand. There is chaos and hunger in the land. The snake is lost, yet will be seen. Glory upon the amethyst queen.'"

Rael nodded. Elane shifted uncomfortably beside him, looking uneasy. The Queen's eyes flickered to Elane for a short smile, and quickly found Rael again. "Of course," said Rael, "it is why I am here." He realised he was still holding the ring up, and hastily pocketed it.

The Queen turned from him and paced along the carpet towards the centre of the chamber. "Your mother and I were discussing this very verse many years ago when we were both young women; Zelda herself not yet even seated upon her father's throne. She could not tell me the truth of the prophecy itself, I believe even she did not know its meaning then, but she told me that she would send a messenger to me one day when the prophecy is close to being fulfilled." The Queen turned on her heel and began to walk back towards him, moving with a carefree grace. "She gave me a sign to watch for." She stopped, and gazed dreamily towards the high windows above the chamber. "'Lana', she said, speaking in riddles as she did, 'when lizards and scorpions plague the sand, I will send you aid. At dusk, look to the dawn. When death reigns, look for blood of my blood. When authority hangs by a hair, look to my heir.'"

Rael laughed out loud. "Yes, that sounds very much like Zelda." The Queen frowned at him, and continued.

"I know of the foretold War of Twilight, Rael. Please try not to look so surprised. Zelda told me of it all those years ago… the great war at the end of time that will engulf all the world. I have seen the signs: civil unrest, the Kairin's broken lineage, the invasion of Hyrule, and … the man of light in the stormy sky two weeks ago… from the look on your face I see you know of this event intimately. Yes I have rather been anticipating your arrival."

Queen Lana knew much more than Rael had expected. She was far more intelligent that he had initially predicted she would be, perhaps a foolish mistake. He was unsure what to say, and was relieved when she continued.

"So," said the Queen, frowning, "in this War of Twilight, we are now under the shadow of dusk, for twilight has fallen upon us. So, if I am to look to the dawn as Zelda suggested, then that must represent you, correct? Indeed, what did you call yourself before… the Lord of Dawn?" Queen Lana's raised her eyebrows suggestively, and she swept back into her graceful step, moving casually towards the steps of her throne. "I fear we will return to that topic shortly. Blood of Zelda's blood, she said. Clearly this means a relative, and since her parents are both dead and she has no siblings, and to my knowledge has no known cousins however distant, then she must have been referring to a child." The Queen sat down on the Amethyst Throne and resumed once more her queenly posture.

"Indeed," said Rael in agreement with all she had said. By now he was feeling insulted by the Queen's manner. She had resolved to solve a forty-year-old riddle presented to her by Zelda, almost completely ignoring himself and Elane in the process, without even considering how they had come to stand before her, "your Majesty, if you do not mind I-"

"Patience child," said the Queen, too condescendingly for his liking. "Now, authority hanging by a hair. This was obviously a reference to the war that she predicted would come to my lands, using the phrase 'resting on a hair length' to illustrate how difficult my position would become. Truly, my authority to govern does hang by a hair… it could come crashing down at any moment, especially now with Jaendral's army occupying the city. I fear that Zelda's own authority is equally threatened. If the swelling Gerudo and Zora populations were not enough to contend with, now the Kairin control the south of Hyrule."

The Queen laid her arms along the arms of the throne, grasping the white stone firmly. "Look to her heir, she said. Well, you stand before me now, so I suppose I am to presume that you are her heir." She sighed. "Though I do rather wish I had more evidence to support this. You come so roughly dressed, with no explanation of how you came to be here, and though you speak grandly, any fool could have had a ring such as that smelted… though I pray for the soul of the goldsmith who had such nerve to imitate the Triforce and Eagle."

"I am who I say I am," said Rael, "and I-"

The Queen gasped, "Unless!" she grinned slyly, her eyes lighting up like a mischievous child, "young Rael, show me the ring again." Reluctantly, and feeling as though he had been significantly shunned, Rael took the ring out and held it in his palm. "If that ring was given to you personally by Queen Zelda," said the Queen, "did she also tie that cord to it?"

"Yes," said Rael, flatly.

"Ah!" exclaimed the Queen, clapping her hands together, "and was there anything unusual about the cord?"

Rael nodded slowly, "She created it with her own hair," he said, "using magic."

The Queen laughed in delight, the ecstatic glee of a young girl in her post-maturing years, as though a memory had triggered long-forgotten emotions and thoughts. "Oh how wonderful that she remembered!" she exclaimed. For a moment Rael had an image of Lana and Zelda in their youth, two young women in equal company, able to shed their royal airs and relax and talk and enjoy summer days like regular common people of their age.

"Zelda and I used to make such ropes as children. I was slightly older than she, but we would have such fun playing in the gardens of Hylia palace. I remember when she showed me that incantation; she even taught me how to do it with my own limited magic. This was in the years after my uncle Ganondorf's disappearance and the birth of Jaendral and the rest of the men, and the re-establishment of the Gerudo race as a peaceful partner to the Hylian race. Those were truly golden years."

The Queen sighed, and drew in a deep breath to swell her chest, assuming her calm sensible manner once more. If she was embarrassed at her outburst of childhood nostalgia, she did not show it. "I digress, young Rael." The Queen peered at the ring. "When authority hangs by a hair, look to the heir. Yes, now I understand. That ring is indeed from Queen Zelda, for only she could have been so cryptic as and had such foresight as to plan this meeting all those years ago, and then have you here hanging the symbol of her authority on her own hair. That woman truly is a marvel." The Queen smiled. "I suppose then if all this is true, then your errand and titles are true, and therefore…" the Queen let her sentence hang.

She rose once more from her throne and came down the steps of the dais. Standing before Rael, she bowed her head and dipped into a curtsy. "Your Royal Highness, I recognise you to be Rael, Prince of Hylia and all Hyrule, bearer of Her Majesty Queen Zelda's authority. I am yours to command."

At last, Rael had the chance he had been hoping for to assert his own authority. He had always known that it would be difficult to get her to Shaylin and convince Queen Lana of his identity – he was still to explain how he came to be there – but the task was done. He tore the ring from its cord and placed it upon his right hand middle finger. "Rise Lana," he said, "and fear not to resume your seat upon the Amethyst Throne. Yet do not allow yourself to become comfortable. Despite your treaty with Jaendral and the war against Ramades, it shall be I alone who decides who will take the throne when this war is done.

"I intend to do everything in my power to end this war and see peace in the Gerudo lands. The Kairin _are_ coming, they will not be content to sit in the south. They suffered a defeat in Hylia yes, but their eyes are now set upon the desert. I will not allow them to take this city, and I need to must every soldier in this land to defend it, and then every soldier Hylia can send to us too."

"Yes my lord," said Lana, standing up tall. Her posture was as straight and dignified as ever, but her dark eyes were slightly softer, her expression fractionally more obedient rather than dominant. "Shall I have Jaendral summoned back to this place so that he may present himself before you also?"

Rael considered the question for a second then shook his head, "No, we have much to talk of yet Lana." Rael stood back and frowned at her. "Firstly I have some orders to make. I should first condemn you for poor hospitality, for upon arriving in sight of your city were arrested and thrown in prison, despite my repeated efforts to request an audience with yourself. I do not know the name of the senior soldier who gave the order for us to be put into chains, but she will be on the books for the capture and claim of a reward for the capture of 'Hylian strays'. She is to be brought before a military court for trial by a magistrate for improper treatment of prisoners, under the Law of Her Majesty Queen Zelda."

"Yes, my lord, of course," said Lana nodding.

"Secondly, the head officer of the second-tier prison block is also to be arrested and brought before a military court, also for improper treatment of prisoners, under the Law of Her Majesty Queen Zelda."

"Yes, my lord," said Lana.

"Third, the aforementioned reward for the capture of Hylians is to be immediately withdrawn; and fourth, any officer seeking to claim said reward shall not receive it, and shall be brought before the courts on suspicion of improper treatment of prisoners, though they shall of course be given the balance of doubt in their favour. Fifth, any Hylians brought to Shaylin, and indeed any Hylians currently being held here, will be brought before me, and any accusations of maltreatment shall be translated to charges against relevant senior officers. Any such Hylians will then be granted a fair trial for any crimes they are alleged to have committed. The guilty shall be re-imprisoned until such time as they can be taken to Hylia, all innocent Hylians will then be given suitable lodging until the surrounding area is once again safe for travel."

Lana bowed her head deeply. "It shall be done my Lord, but I assure you there are no such prisoners here-"

"Did you know that I and Elane have been held as prisoners halfway down this mountain for the best part of three days?" demanded Rael, roughly.

"No my lord I did not," Lana admitted.

"It seems reasonable then to say that there is much you do not know about, in this city of yours." Rael's loathing for the way both he and Elane had been treated in the last few days was pouring out of him, and he risked becoming too angry. He ran his hands back through his hair. It was messy, dirty and full of sand, the product of weeks sweating in the desert and the prisons without wash water. The thick stubble around his jaw had grown considerably in the last few days. He longed for a hot bath and a sharp razor.

Lana noticed his discomfort and seized upon it. "My lord, if I may speak freely?" Lana said politely.

"Permission granted," muttered Rael.

"Perhaps my lord is hot and tired," said Lana, "and understandably. For even such a fine strong man as you, days in the cells must have taken their toll. And Lady Elane, for a young woman to suffer such indignity, please accept my personal apologies."

"You are kind, Your Majesty," said Elane.

"Quite," agreed Rael.

Lana beamed at him, "Allow me to summon my best servant girls for you Your Highness," she said, "and you also Lady Elane. I will have them take you down to the hot springs deep in the mountain in my own private resting quarters. There you will be able to rest and ease your sore bodies. Meanwhile I will meet with Lord Jaendral and let him know of your arrival. Believe me when I say he will be more than pleased to meet with you." Rael was naturally suspicious of her kindness, but he expected nothing less, given his title and the power he wore on his finger. "I would very much like to offer you Queen Zelda's own private quarters here," Lana said "they have been unused for many years but they are kept in excellent condition-"

"That won't be necessary," said Rael interrupting, deciding to put a stopper in her generosity. He did not want her to feel as though she owned him after all. "My mother's rooms are for a woman, and so they shall remain undisturbed and unruined by a man."

"Certainly, certainly," said Lana, pacing away from him momentarily, her head bowed in thought. "Then perhaps another room would suit you. It is admittedly rather plain, but judging by your attire and manner, meaning no offence my lord, I suspect that would not bother you. When he is with us the usual occupant is another man of high station: His Divine Highness the Marshal of Hyrule, who I suspect you are familiar with?"

"You might say that," said Rael, wondering if she could know that the Marshal was his father. Or indeed if she knew that the man was Link the Hero of Time. He thought better of asking though. "Yes, I will use his room, but we will need two rooms of course."

Lana turned quickly, taking in Rael and Elane with a single glance. "You mean you are not... Ah, forgive me my lord, my lady, I had assumed that…" Elane shifted nervously beside him. Rael gave Lana a hard condemning stare. "My apologies of course you will need two rooms," said Lana, acting as though there had been no mistake, "I am rather overcome by the heat and am not thinking clearly. In that case would my lady like to use Queen Zelda's rooms for her stay here?"

Elane looked to Rael uncertainly, but he just nodded and thanked Lana. "Yes that would be very suitable, thank you."

"Wonderful," said Lana calmly, "we will come to matters of state soon enough. There is far too much to do as so little time in which to do it. Come, I will fetch my servants for you." Lana turned to the doors at the far end of the throne room and began making a quick pace towards them.

Rael laughed quietly, pleased at the dramatic turnaround in their fortunes. He began to follow on, but Elane called after them both. This surprised Rael as Elane had been remarkably quiet up to this point, only speaking when spoken to. "Your Majesty," she said, at which Lana turned to look at her, "if I might have a moment of your time first?"

Lana nodded, "But of course, Lady Elane."

Elane closed the gap between herself and the Queen, and reached behind her neck for the string of her necklace. She closed her hand around the snake pendant before Lana could see it, waiting until she stood before her to display it. Lana looked at Elane's closed hand puzzled, wondering what she could be holding. "You have something to show me?" she asked.

"Yes," said Elane slowly. She turned her hand up and uncurled her fingers. The glittering amethyst jewel and its emerald eyes sparkling in the light as it revealed itself. Lana looked at it for a few seconds, trying to work out what she was looking at then suddenly went pale, clasping a hand to her mouth and jerking her eyes from the snake jewel to the Amethyst Throne and back.

"Blood and storms!" she exclaimed, "Is that… is that truly the Amethyst Snake!? How did you get- where did you find- how have you-" she looked ready faint, or scream, or both. "How under the light are you come by this!?"


	12. Chapter 11 In Hylia

Chapter Eleven  
In Hylia

"Hylia," said Link, surveying the land from the crest of the hill. He patted his horse with a gloved hand and adjusted his position in the saddle. "By the gods, I feared I might never see your shining walls again." The magnificent Hylia lay ten miles away, across acres of farmland clustered around small villages and farm houses. Their track led out of a wooded grove down the hillside, becoming one of many tributaries leading to the wide paved road that led to the city gates.

Zelda drew her dapple coated mount up alongside Link's grey stallion and sighed with relief. After a week of walking back eastward through the Gerudo province, and a further week travelling through the Hylian province - only the last two days were spent on horseback - it was a tremendous relief to see the great white city once more. Looking upon the capital city of both the Hylian province and all Hyrule gave both Zelda and Link a feeling of being home once more. It seemed as though they had been away for many seasons, though it had only been one month. "Home," she said. "My absence will not have gone unnoticed in the city. I hope General Dragan has governed well in my place."

The final member of their company circled his horse on the flat hilltop. He rode his horse unsaddled, and the animal appeared to feel no burden from the rider. As he turned his head to face the first pair his white hair shimmered in the afternoon light. "As do I, Your Majesty. The people of the city are living in hard times. Battle has already come to them, and they live in fear of invasion." Daran looked towards Hylia with apprehension.

"Let us not delay our return then," said Link. The Marshal of Hyrule drew his dark brown cloak around his body and pulled his hood up over his head. He tossed Daran another dark robe and the younger man used it to cover his back and head. They both looked to Zelda, who smiled and began whispering to herself.

……

The two banners of Hylia were waving over the great white gates as they entered the city; one, a white field bearing a red eagle carrying the Triforce above outstretched wings, the banner of the Royal Family of Hyrule; the other, a shining silver sword with great golden wings upon a brilliant white field, the banner of the Marshal of Hyrule. The wings of the sword caught the light in shades of pink, green and blue in reflection of the glory of the three goddesses. "We shall have to erect a new banner soon, _Ivarl_," said Zelda, facing Link seriously as they rode under the gates side-by-side, weaving between the merchants' carts and pedlars' wagons and patrols of city guards that were forever coming and going through to and from the capital, "a blazing golden sun upon a clear white field, which shall fly twice as high as both of our own. The banner of Prince Rael Nohansen, the Lord of Dawn."

"Indeed _Jolane_," said Link, turning his dark hood to face the illusion of a curious-looking young girl, who by all appearances lived in the less affluent corners of the city, having but a penny to her name, "though perhaps he should choose his own sign in his own time. When next we see him, I fear he will prove more difficult to influence than we have previously known."

"I think it is a certainty," said Daran, pulling up alongside Zelda from behind, "I sense he has already met with the Gerudo Queen." The beautiful young man shut his eyes and breathed deeply, apparently going into deep concentration. "Yes. His spirit is distant but I feel contentment in him."

"That should make a welcome change to the anger and tiredness then," said Link grimly.

Daran laughed, opening his eyes again, "On the contrary, his anger is greater now than before."

"That surprises me not," said the disguised Zelda, "now that you mention it. If he has indeed met with Lana, and she presents him with such face as she has given me for so many years, I would expect nothing less than an inferno of rage. I do hope he can contain himself though." Link grunted and muttered to himself with distaste for Zelda's comments. Where Zelda had talked of Rael's temperament with pride, Link had concerns that his son's potential for arrogance could take the better of him. Zelda ignored Link and continued talking to Daran. "And what of… the other?" she asked cautiously.

Daran frowned and shut his eyes, though he had barely more than blinked before opening his eyes and answering. "Ralis is far further away than Rael, but I feel him almost as though he stood amongst us." Daran bowed his head with sadness. "His anger is like a mighty dark beacon beyond the sea, radiating hatred and loathing. He feels great pain, and he will soon share his pain upon the entire world." Zelda nodded thoughtfully, Link was silent as death. Neither of them heard Daran continue quietly to himself, "And his voice shall turn the green earth to ash."

……

When at last they arrived at the highest wall circle, the one surrounding the fortress and palace of the city, Link passed a sealed letter to the senior guardsman at the gates. He read it swiftly and allowed the three of them passage through the gates. Unless he recognised Daran, he would not know who any of them truly were.

The palace grounds had changed since last they were there, and Zelda looked around curiously. "Dragan has wasted no time in making war preparations then," she said dryly. There were new banners in place in various areas, representing districts and provinces of Hyrule. There were three times as many patrols marching the grounds around the palace and fortress and along walls. "I do believe I would be correct in assuming he has introduced conscription into the city," said Zelda. "I left instructions for him to do so. From manual labourers to the wealthy merchants' sons, all men will now have to fight the Kairin now. The present army is not big enough."

"From what you have told me of the Kairin armies in Rael's dreams of his brother," said Link, as their horses trotted across the grounds towards the palace entrance, "it will take more than even every man in Hylia to save this land. Every race of Hyrule must answer the call of war; not just the Gerudos that Rael seeks to pacify, but the Gorons and Zora also. We must stand united, or all will fall."

"… and the Lord of Dusk is coming," said Daran quietly.

"Halt!" declared the leader of a unit of Hylian soldiers who were advancing out over the palace drawbridge towards them. "Who goes there?" he demanded sharply, "in the name of the Lord General Dragan, Governor of Hylia and Acting Marshal of Hyrule, declare your names and business."

They came to a stop and allowed the soldiers to reach them. Link sat tapping his horse's reins impatiently, his head bowed within his dark hood, yet Jolane-Zelda laughed in the face of the soldier, "Governor and Acting Marshal?" she asked, amused, as the soldiers approached, "Perhaps Dragan is not expecting us"

Daran dismounted his horse and bowed his head to the soldiers, "Viclon al'Vicren," he said addressing the leader, who now looked at Daran with recognition, "you may let General Dragan know that Her Majesty Queen Zelda and His Divine Highness the Marshal of Hyrule have returned to Hylia."

……

_One day later…_

"Shadow of night shall take us soon, softly creeping as dusk's fair blade. Dark by sun and light by moon, dawn's lost embrace to the ancient shade. Shall burn across our sacred land, and war shall rage in heaven's halls. Mountain, forest, sea, and sand… where shall we be when twilight falls?" Zelda threaded a final golden hair fastening into her long yellow hair, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had spent a month travelling under the hot sun and sleeping in the dirt but no-one could have suspected anything of the sort from her appearance now. A serene and an ice cold composure was hers once more, her pale blue eyes set in her pale face like sapphires in frost. Her dress was flowing white and blue, with silver embroided diamonds running the length of long white gloves.

Link's reflection crossed the study behind her in the mirror, his black robes lying still against his back as he walked. "The Grand Council of Hyrule has assembled, Your Majesty," he said in the traditional manner. "The Marshal of Hyrule requests your presence."

Zelda nodded, looking into her own reflected eyes as she said, "I will come." She looked down to her left, to a tall wooden stand topped with a deep purple velvet cushion. Atop the cushion sat a crown of pure gold, polished so that it shone. The crown was a thick circular gold band lined with white wolf fur, with an overarching curved golden frame of many thin bands, meeting in the centre of the head to support a golden Triforce-and-Eagle. The band of the crown and the arches above were set with rubies and sapphires and emerald, all gleaming in the sunlight. The Crown of Hyrule, the physical manifestation of the authority to govern over all the lands of Hyrule as supreme reigning monarch.

She laid her hands to the crown and lifted it up onto her head. "I have a duty to serve, a war to win and a country to save."


	13. Chapter 12 The Grand Council

Chapter Twelve  
The Grand Council

The Grand Council Chamber was located in high in the north wing of the palace of Hylia. It was among the smaller rooms of the palace, but was by far the most grand of all chambers save for the throne room itself. The north facing wall was made tall wide archways leading onto balconies overlooking the gardens, with flowered vines winding around the pillars supporting the wall. The other three walls were decorated with images of former kings and queens of Hyrule of all races and a multitude of banners representing rulers past and present.

A circular stone table dominated the room, with eightstone chairs evenly spaced around it. The table and all the chairs were built into the room as much as the floor, walls and pillars, fixed deep inside the stone to represent a solidity of alliances. This room was built fifty years ago, after the civil war of Hyrule. The ruling king hoped that the new order of rule in Hyrule represented by the Grand Council would last a thousand years.

Zelda was alone, leaning nervously against the one of the archways. It was usually easy for her to be emotionally strong, she was born to be in command, yet today the weight of the Crown of Hyrule seemed great upon her head. Her eyes were transfixed upon the largest portrait of the room, which hung above of the great doors of the chamber overlooking all who entered. The portrait was of the man who had led the Hylian race to victory in the Civil War of Hyrule and brought peace to the land, Rahyl Nohansen Hyrule. The crown that burdened Zelda rested naturally upon his head of thick yellow-gold hair; his authoritative, deep blue eyes focussing upon Zelda with a gaze that could have been approval and pride, but just as easily accusation and condemnation. She could never decide which. Perhaps he thought all such things of her.

"Father…" Zelda said quietly to the portrait, "… D'da… hear me. I ask not for your praise. My rule has waned, and I struggle to maintain your mighty empire, and I feel I have failed you. I have done all I ever could to honour your memory, and have kept Hyrule united as far as I can, yet all you worked so hard to build could soon fall." Only her desire to appear dignified before her imminently arriving guests restrained her from crying. "I ask only for your strength and wisdom father, that I may do everything I can to uphold the rule of this kingdom. Watch over me father." She sighed and bowed her head, shaking physically. She was fifty years of age, but talking to her father's memory made her feel as but a child. Across the room from her, beneath her father's portrait was her seat at the Council Table.

At the sound of approaching footsteps echoing beyond the closed doors, she drew a deep breath and stood up tall. As the doors swung open a lone Hylian soldier entered, bearing a scroll. He bowed deeply to Zelda from across the room, and waited for her instruction to rise. "Your Majesty," he said, confidently, reading from his parchment, "presenting General Dragan al'Dragal, General of the Hylian Army."

Beyond the doors was a short corridor, with a purple carpet running its length. General Dragan came into view around the corner at the end of the corridor and walked towards the council chamber quickly. He strode into the room with purpose, and came around the table to kneel before Zelda, not making eye contact with her. As always he bore no expression upon his face, and though he showed respect for her it seemed to be of a begrudging nature. His eyes were hard, his grey hair oiled back across his head. His blood-red robes were decorated with silver dragons, and the lace ruffled under his chin and at his cuffs was of the finest quality. "I swear allegiance to the Queen of Hylia and Hyrule," he said with his powerful deep voice, "may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

"Rise, General Dragan," said Zelda, "you may sit at my Table." Dragan arose, keeping his eyes bowed. He took a few steps backwards then turned and walked to wait standing next to his chair, the chair to the right of Zelda's own.

The announcer now proclaimed, "Your Majesty, presenting General Brold, General of the Goron Army." Zelda felt the floor shake slightly as Brold, the notoriously brave, strong Goron warrior came into view. The general's mighty body was eight feet tall and four feet wide, a heavy coat of black leather resting upon his shoulders covering his stone skin. His head brushed the doorframe as he entered. He walk passed Dragan and he too came to kneel before Zelda. "On behalf of the Chief Brother Link of the Death Mountain Tribe, I swear allegiance to the Empress of the East and Queen of Hyrule," he said in a voice like a rock avalanche, "may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

Hearing the name 'Chief Brother Link' never failed to amuse Zelda, though she did not let it show now. The previous chief Darunia had disappeared after the Seven Year War upon awaking as Sage of Fire. His son and heir who assumed his rule had been named Link in honour of the boy who had saved them from famine.

"Rise, General Brold," Zelda said, showing no sign of being daunted by his size. "You may sit at my Table." Brold stood up and went to wait behind the next chair along from Dragan around the stone table. It was larger than the other chairs to accommodate a Goron's size.

The announcer again spoke up, announcing, "Your Majesty, presenting General Jevilla Falsha, General of the Gerudo Army." The room had been quiet once Brold had stood still, but now a certain feel of silence descended upon the chamber as a red haired woman dressed in thick green silks entered the room. Dragan and Brold watched her with cold dislike, and Zelda herself struggled to maintain a calm expression. Jevilla Falsha had small right to be present at this meeting. Her army was split by the very civil war Prince Rael was currently trying to resolve.

Jevilla kneeled before Zelda and bowed her head, "On behalf of the The Amethyst Queen, Lana Dragmire, of the loyal Shaylin Gerudos, I swear allegiance to the Master of the West and Queen of Hyrule," her voice was shaking but she was doing her best to impress some of her right to be present, "may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

Zelda paused and looked up at the portrait of a raven-haired middle aged woman that hung on the west wall of the room. Lana's portrait was present as much as the other race leaders. She was not entirely to blame for the division in her country, and she at least responded to the summons to council by sending Jevilla, though she was surprised Jevilla had the nerve to call the Shaylin Gerudos 'loyal'. "Rise, General Jevilla," she said eventually, "you have the weak command of only third of your true army, and even that is threatened. You bring little worth, but nonetheless you may sit at by Table.

Jevilla stood and moved quickly to the next chair along from Brold. She stood nervously, keeping her eyes bowed from the other two generals.

As if to quickly break the tension, the announcer now called out, "Presenting General Vellaro Vellatta, General of the Zora Army." The Zora who entered the room was tall and slender, his blue skin bearing the grey dryness Zoras develop after long periods out of water. His silver plate mail clinked as he walked, and his long blue cape waved in the breeze from the windows. He kneeled before Zelda, and pledged his allegiance like all those before him. "On behalf of King Ralato Zora of the East Hyrule Zora, I swear allegiance to the Empress of the East and Queen of Hyrule, may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

Vellaro went to wait by the seat to the left of Zelda's chair, directly opposite Jevilla. He kept his eye on her, studying her suspiciously.

The announcing soldier now shifted uncomfortably. "Presenting," he said, somewhat nervously, "Mido of the Kokiri." A silence hung in the air for a moment, and all waited nervously. Slowly a thin whistle echoed through the room. Gently, almost like a smoke rising out of dust, a green light began to slowly materialise before Zelda. Everyone present had seen this sight before but all but Zelda showed open concern. The green light shifted and changed colour, eventually stretching out into the shape of a boy. A boy with green clothes and a pointed green hat that looked all too familiar to her.

This was of course no boy. Mido could easily be hundreds of years old, but by appearances a child now stood before Zelda, glowing with a peculiar light. The Kokiri could not leave the eastern woods, so he appeared now in this form by fairy magic. When his image solidified he bowed down, speaking slowly the words entrusted to him by the rest of his small population. "On behalf of the Kokiri race, our guardian spirit the Great Deku Tree, and all forest folk, I swear allegiance to the Empress of the East and Queen of Hyrule, may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

"Rise Mido," said Zelda, "you may sit at my Table." Mido stood, bowed again, and crossed the room to wait by the seat next to General Vellaro, so that Brold was directly opposite him. Mido's chair had a raised seat so that he could sit eye to eye with the others.

The announcer now bowed his head, and said quietly, "No Sheikah has answered the summons to council, for all have perished. There is life in the Sheikah race no more." Zelda was saddened by the thought that the chair beside Mido would remain empty forever, representing an extinct people. Everyone bowed their heads in respect for those who had passed into death.

When a sufficient amount of time had elapsedd, the announcer declared the final member of the council. "Presenting the Marshal of the Gerudo, Zora, Goron and Hylian Armies, His Divine Highness, Ivarl al'Arantos, the Marshal of Hyrule."

Zelda looked to the end of the corridor. Link was approaching, dressed from head to toe in black. His robes were black, his boots were black, his gloves were black, and a black hood hung over his face. He walked as silently as a shadow. He rested he hand on the jet-black hilt of a sword in a black scabbard as he walked around the table to stand before Zelda. He looked directly down into her eyes, expressionless, then kneeled down before her. He spoke slowly, with more respect and reverence in his town than any of the lesser leaders had done. "I, Ivarl al'Arantos, swear allegiance to the Queen of Hyrule, as Marshal over the Generals of her armies. May the grace of the Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

Zelda laid a hand upon Link's head, saying, "The authority to lead my great armies as Marshal is sustained. You may sit at my Table."

Link rose slowly, and turned to wait behind the seat which was now closest to him, the one directly facing Zelda's own across the table.

The five Council members other than Link and Zelda now looked ready to sit down, and were clearly expecting for Zelda to come and take her place. There was surprise and confusion when the announcer read out another name. "Presenting," he said slowly, "the Illivartan."

The generals looked at each other, all desperate to ask the question on all of their minds. Who was this final person?

Daran walked down the corridor towards them. His clothes were plain white robes, with a black belt and black boots. His white hair rested neatly upon his shoulders. A very elegant and beautiful man indeed, Zelda noted. He walked into the room gracefully, walking through the room of people as though they were not there. The generals were surprised still when this unexpected man did not bow to Zelda. He came and stood before the Queen, and said simply, "By your leave, Your Majesty, may I join your council this day?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, we are honoured by your presence, Illivartan."

Daran smiled at Zelda and inclined his head slightly in respect. He then stood aside, not taking any seat, but rather waiting amongst the columns alone.

Now that all the introductions had been made, and everyone was present at the council, the announcer spoke his final formality. "Presenting Her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, High Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Queen of Hylia, Empress of the East, Master of the West, Blessed by the gods Queen of Hyrule."

Zelda lifted her head up high, took hold of her long skirts, and walked around the table slowly, looking at each of the generals and Mido in turn, then came to her seat. The weight of her crown seemed greater than ever, with her father's portrait behind her, its searching eyes upon her back. She hoped the other saw the portrait looking at all of them with just as much intensity.

"By your leave, Your Majesty," said the announcer.

"You may leave us," said Zelda commandingly. The sound of footsteps and the closing of the doors said that the announcer had left, but she waited for Link – who could see behind her clearly – to give a nod to say that it was time to continue.

Zelda sat down first, easing herself slowly onto the surprisingly comfortable stone chair. "The Grand Council of Hyrule is hereby convened," she said to the six standing by their seats, "my loyal subjects, please be seated."


	14. Chapter 13 Words of War

Chapter Thirteen  
Words of War

The six other council members settled into their seats around the table, some with confidence, and some with nervous expressions. Daran stood quietly on the balcony looking out over the gardens. Seated to Zelda's left was the Zora General Vellaro Valetta, and around from him the image of Mido of the Kokiri child, and then the empty Sheikah seat. To her right was the general of her own race, the Hylian General Dragan. Along from him was the Goron General Brold, and then the Gerudo General Jevilla. Next to Jevilla, directly opposite Zelda, was Link in his black attire.

"May I first express my gratitude that you have answered the summons to council. General Dragan has done well to arrange this meeting, in anticipation of my arrival back in the city." There was a heavy sting of sarcasm for Dragan there, who had summoned the council entirely on his own initiative in her absence. There was no need to let anyone else know that though. "Indeed, General Dragan has done well in maintaining the city of Hylia and fortifying our defences whilst I have been otherwise engaged."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," said Brold in his rumbling Goron voice, "permit me to ask where you have been, if indeed you have been absent from the city as you say."

It was not bad etiquette for Brold to interrupt, at least not in terms of power and status, though perhaps in general manners. There was no hierarchy at the table, and they were reminded of this by the round shape of the table that reminded them no-one was the head, and the plainness of all the seats was supposed to represent humility. Nonetheless there was a natural deference towards herself as the Queen of Hyrule, and if she were to stand they would also have to stand, and then she would be able to give them orders. Perhaps then the idea of equality was just a farce.

"I shall come to that matter soon, General Brold," said Zelda politely, "however there are some other issues I must address first. Firstly, it will no doubt to surprise you to learn that I have a son." All faces were indeed surprised. Zelda continued, saying words now deliberately to try and evoke a response. "He is to the age of twenty years. As blood of my blood, he and no other will inherit my crown when the last embrace of the grave takes me." Vellaro's fist hit the table.

However no-one was more surprised than Dragan who's eyes widened in complete horror. Zelda knew that with no proclaimed heir there would be a succession in the event of her death, in which the ambitions Dragan would surely take power. On numerous occasions she had suspected him of plotting against her, and his recent boldness in proclaiming himself Governor during her absence had confirmed her suspicions. However she needed him to lead her armies, for no-one was a better commander. She was safe so long as she had Link keeping an eye on him.

Dragan became very quiet, and Zelda turned her attention to Vellaro, who had clearly hoped she hadn't noticed his violent action upon the table. "You might well slam your fists, General Vellaro." Said Zelda with accusation. The Zora leaned back and took on a worried expression. "When you return to King Ralato you can tell him that I am quite well, and quite capable of defending my city from any attack he may throw at me."

Vellaro shook his head, suddenly professing innocence for whatever crime he may be being accused of. "Your Majesty," he said, with the famous watery Zora accent, "I know not of what you speak, I-"

"My quarrel is not with you, Vellaro, but do not lie to me. I have many spies, even among your own people. Do not look so surprised, for I know Ralato is waiting for the opportune moment to take the Crown of Hyrule from me." Zelda leaned back so that he could see the shining crown clearly on her head, then she turned to face Brold. "And do not think he is the only one, for I know that Chief Brother Link has also turned his attention to the rule of Hyrule in recent days." She made a concerted effort not to look at Dragan as she said, "There is no rebellion you could mount against me that would not result in defeat and exile. I know that both of you have come with the instruction to assess the strength of my rule. Believe me when I say that the Queen of Hylia is the Queen of Hyrule, and her son shall rule thereafter her."

"Here, here," said Dragan loudly.

Link gave Dragan a sharp look and he was instantly quiet once more. Brold appeared to be slowly contemplating what he had just been told. Vellaro had changed from worry to an outward display of irritation.

"Your Majesty," said Jevilla, "may I just say on behalf of Queen Lana that the Shaylin Gerudos remain ever loyal to Hylia."

Zelda smiled, "Yet if the Gerudos were a united people as they should be then I cannot help but feel that Lana's stance would be different."

"I-" started Jevilla.

"It matters not," said Zelda. "I am Queen of Hyrule by the combined consent of all the peoples of Hyrule, and if sufficient force should present itself before me I should have no choice but to abdicate my power. I have said my piece on this matter, and we shall here no more of it." She sat up straight and shared her gaze around the room as she said, "Alas, I have digressed. I did mean to speak of this but now was not to be the time. Now I have said it though I will make this clear to you. The threat posed by the Kairin is greater than you could possibly know. If Hyrule is divided then we will _all_ be defeated, and King Tadian shall have dominion over this entire kingdom."

There was quiet for a while. Vellaro had bowed his head with shame; Brold was looking up at the ceiling grumbling almost inaudibly. "Your Majesty has a son?" asked Dragan at length. He glanced across the hall to Daran, who was walking amongst the columns on the balcony. "Surely you cannot mean this man? I recognise him as one of the young men from Taran Kaey who brought news of the invasion to us."

"No, this is not my son," said Zelda, "though it shall no doubt disturb you to learn who that man is. Perhaps I shall let him tell you himself." Zelda looked to Link, who was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. "No, my son is another. His name is Prince Rael Nohansen, though you may remember him as Rael al'Resh. He was also one of our guests from Taran Kaey."

"Surely not!" exclaimed Dragan, "A peasant farmhand? Your Majesty I do not understand how this has come to pass."

"You do not need to," Zelda said, "for the story is long and I shall not waste your most valuable time with it here. In short, I bore Rael as my child twenty years ago. However due to the words of a wise and trusted friend I committed him into the care of your predecessor General Brash al'Aals. He took him to Taran Kaey and raised him as his own under the name Resh al'Shael. When my son came to me here he learned the truth of his heritage." Zelda laughed wearily. "He took much persuading."

"Who is his father, Your Majesty?" asked Jevilla.

Zelda looked across to Link, who stared back at her expressionlessly. They had debated whether to tell the truth or not, and still had come to no decision. "The father is not important," said Zelda flatly.

"But surely," said Dragan, "if Your Majesty is to proclaim him as your son," he said the word 'son' with scepticism, "then the people will ask for a father." Perhaps Dragan had decided that this was a sign of his queens erratic behaviour increasing. Zelda had long thought Dragan held her to be mad.

"I am the father," said Link suddenly, with a voice like iron. "He is my son."

"What!" Dragan shouted, standing up in his place. "This is foolishness." He quickly heard the brashness of his words. However rather than apologising he said, "Hang me, I do not care. I cannot abide this game any longer."

"Sit. Down." Said Link, with such force that Zelda thought the sky itself might do as he commanded.

Dragan sniffed, straightened his robes, and sat down once more, placing white knuckled hands on the table. "Forgive me," he muttered, "I am old and such excitement heats my blood."

Zelda forgave Dragan, and relaxed her manner. "Yes, Ivarl is his father. But please do not let this distract us from the important matter. My son ties into the very reason that you are gathered here. You all know of the threat of the Kairin invasion, but you do not know the full truth. This war is the prophesied War of Twilight, the war to end all wars, when all existence itself may perish." Zelda sighed deeply, feeling the weight of her own words. She resented that the responsibility was hers. No amount of riches and power could ease the burden of her governance. This was her private pain that no-one could understand.

"The Great Deku Tree has spoken to me of the War of Twilight," said Mido. "He said that a Hero with deep roots would stretch out his branches to defend Hyrule, but it would be his seed that is to be our salvation, should it fall in good soil."

Mido glanced to Link, who had resumed drumming his fingers on the table. "Indeed," Link said, drawing a deep breath. "I am sure there is not a soul here who does not know that I am, or was at least, the Hero of Time." The generals nodded, letting him know that they were indeed aware. "And it is for precisely that reason that you must come to understand the severity of the danger we now face. The Kairin-"

"The Kairin are not the enemy," interrupted Zelda, "at least not the true enemy." Link did not look to appreciate being interrupted but he conceded to her, and Zelda continued. "King Tadian of Kaira is a greedy and corrupt man, and his actions in starting the Kaira-Hyrule have begun a sequence of events that have caused a man named Ralis to awaken as the prophesied Lord of Dusk. Soon I fear he will rule Kaira in Tadian's stead, and then he will wage a war of a different nature. I can only presume Tadian came to capture our lands for his own empire, but Ralis will come to destroy us. The Lord of Dusk is the embodiment of all evil. He may become so powerful that no army can stand against him. If he ever becomes so powerful, make no mistake we are doomed."

As Brold spoke up, Zelda could feel his voice vibrating in her own chest. "You speak of magic, Your Majesty. All I know of is the sword and the spear, and I cannot imagine that such a war of spiritual power could occur. It is the stuff of legends."

Zelda held out her right hand, and a ball of fire flared up above her palms. Vellaro shifted back in his seat to get as far away form her as he could. "You think this is stuff of legends, General Brold?" Zelda focussed her mind and the flame grew, becoming hotter so that Dragan beside her had to shield his eyes. Vellaro stood up from his chair to get away form the heat. Brold and Jevilla looked on in amazement. Mido was too accustomed to living in a world of fairy magic to be bothered with Zelda's small display. Link laughed quietly to himself.

Zelda raised her left hand and channelled a cold icy breeze into the flame. The flame solidified into solid ice before them and Zelda grasped it in her right hand. "The Lord of Dusk will burn the world and turn it to a dead wasteland. Then, he will break it." She dropped the heavy ice block onto the table and it splintered into a hundred pieces which went sliding across the stone, some onto the floor. "Unless we stop him."

With a wave of her hand the shards of ice melted and then evaporated, leaving the table dry and looks of awe on the faces of the Generals. "I have some magic power, but I fear I cannot match the potential of the Lord of Dusk. Even if I could destroy him now, I regret that I do not know where he is now, save that he is Kaira. He has disappeared beyond my sight. I fear that this war will be fought with swords and upon the blood of all races."

"The Kairin war is against Hylia," said Brold, "this is not the war of the Goron people."

"Nor the Zora," said Vellaro confidently. He seemed to have resumed the composure he had lost in his earlier reprimand.

"The Kairin war is against all Hyrule," said Link strongly, "do not think that the Kairin will be content with just the grasslands." He looked to Brold, "They come to claim it's mountains," he looked to Vellaro, "they come to claim it's waters," he looked at Jevilla and Mido as he said, "and the deserts and forests and every other bit of this vast kingdom. If you think you will be safe when King Tadian or Ralis the Lord of Dusk sits upon the throne of Hylia, you are wrong."

"And," said Zelda quickly, "even if it were so, do you think I should just let you lay down as the Kairin kill us? No! I will have you stand side by side with your Hylian brothers and defend your Queen! Have you no honour?" Zelda drew a deep breath and said fiercely, "Hylian, Zora, Goron and Gerudo alike shall stand side by side against the darkness. Have you already forgotten what I have told you about the Lord of Dusk? He comes to destroy us all!"

Silence fell, and nobody made eye contact with anyone else. The air was cold and still, the wind having stilled beyond the archways. Zelda was so angry. Why could they not understand the danger that they faced? Every race was looking out for itself, though she conceded that she too had Hylia's own best interests at heart.

"There is but one hope," said Daran, suddenly beside the table. "Rael."

Heads turned to look at him, standing quietly by the table with his arms folded under his white robes. "Zelda's alleged son?" asked Dragan. "And why is this? And what would you know of such matters? Who are you anyway?"

Daran smiled, "I am a messenger from the gods. A light for you in the darkness to light your path until it merges with that of the Rael." Daran laughed. "This war is unavoidable, and you must fight with every fibre in your being, though I fear you may not have victory for yourselves. Yet without your every effort, Rael will surely die; and if Rael dies, this world will surely be shattered into dust."

"And why Rael?" asked Mido.

"He is the Lord of Dawn," said Daran. "The Father of the Sun. It is he who must kill the Lord of Dusk. Only he who can end this War of Twilight." Though Daran sounded as though he was being blunt, Zelda knew he was shielding them from the full truth. The grim reality that she had faced ever since Twilight's fall. She kept the dark secret truth to herself for if the Generals knew then they would not fight, and fight they must.

"So what would you have us do?" asked Jevilla.

Link answered the question. "Go back to your homelands and ready your people for war. There is time yet before Gorons and Zoras must fight. Hylia rides for war against the Kairin in the south. Our armies numbers are greater now than when the Kairin first came, and we shall crush them with full force and drive them back beyond the sea."

There followed much talk of battle and war, in between which Zelda told of their journey into the desert and the river of blood. She spoke in greater detail of Rael and Elane and their mission to reunite the Gerudos. As dusk fell Zelda bid Vellaro, Brold and Jevilla safe sleep, telling them to begin the journeys back to their homelands at dawn. Perhaps they would heed her warnings and carry the tidings of war back their King, Chief, and Queen.

……

After Daran had left them, Zelda and Link were the last ones left in the chamber together. Zelda stood out on the balcony, looking out over the palace gardens, all illuminated in the orange glow of evening's twilight. Trees were shedding their leaves, for autumn was full upon them now, and all the brown and gold and yellow foliage glowed warmly in the sunset light. Even the seasons knew that the great twilight at the end of time was upon them. The chill of winter was near.

Link came and stood beside her, laying his hands upon the thick stone rail and leaning upon it tiredly. His hood was down and his gloves had been taken off now that ceremony did not require him to be so dressed. Zelda had likewise removed her crown and placed it upon the great stone table under the ever watchful eyes of the kings and queens of ancient Hyrule. Link hummed deeply to himself, gazing out towards the mountains to the north. "I wonder what Rael is doing right now?" he said thoughtfully.

"Resting," said Zelda, with a smile "if he has any sense. He must be so tired. I hope he does not yet feel the weight of the world upon his shoulders as I do." She turned to look at her son's father, gazing at his side, studying the face of the man she had known so long, yet still felt so close from. It was over forty years since their first fateful meeting that summer day in the courtyard of this very palace. Time had been unkind to Link; he was fifty years of age, but he looked closer to sixty. There were lines around his foggy blue eyes, his red hair evermore becoming iron grey.

Link was her rock in a world fast escaping from her grasp, to which she could anchor her spirit. Their relationship had long been cold and distant, but these last few weeks had drawn them back together in a way that she had never thought would be possible.

Link realised she was staring at him and turned to face her, his expression telling her that he knew what she was thinking. Perhaps he was thinking about the same thing, but perhaps not. Link's old mind was filled with battles and death, and had little time to think about anything else.

"Thank you," said Zelda, softly. She felt she could cry.

Link laid a hand upon her shoulder and spoke gently. "For what?" He asked quietly.

She smiled, wiping a single tear from her eye. "For everything," she said, and then added, "for being you." Link said nothing, continuing to watch her with sympathetic eyes. For a moment, she felt young again. She felt the same rush of warm emotions she had felt twenty one years ago the night Rael was first within her. She felt an urge to lean in towards the man before her… but the feeling passed. "Good night, Ivarl," she said, stepping away from the balcony stone and turning to leave.

"Good night Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head. Zelda gave him one last smile before turning her back on him completely and heading for the doors.

……

Link waited until Zelda was completely gone, and then waited some more. There had been only one thought occupying his mind that entire day, and it had only been interrupted briefly just then by Zelda's uncharacteristically soft and sensitive words. Now his thoughts were back again, he knew what he must do.

"Guard!" he shouted, pulling up his hood to hide his face. In a few short seconds a soldier had come hurrying through the open doors of the council chamber to his side.

"Yes, my lord?" he said quickly.

"Go to the barracks and deliver a message," he said, "Joal al'Aranra is to report to me in me in the Tower of the Marshal at dawn."


	15. Chapter 14 One Gold Coin

Chapter Fourteen  
One Gold Coin

Rael rolled back his sleeves and plunged his hands into the basin of cool water, drawing it up in cupped hands and splashing it up onto his face. The excess creamy lather dripped off his face as he wiped back his shaving soap. He looked up into the glass mirror and stroked his cheek, admiring his handiwork. He ran his hands through his dark red hair, it was cut neatly at his shoulders and felt soft and silky. Rael could not help but smile back at his reflection; he looked handsome. He had been weeks in the hot desert and bound up in prison, he had been reduced to a ragged ruin: filthy, smelly, with dirty sandy hair and a short but thick beard. Now he was clean, fragrant smelling and refreshed in his spirit. Lana's servants certainly knew how to make a man look and feel beautiful.

Rael walked across his circular-walled bedroom, past the windows that looked out west onto the vast desert, to a chest of draws. Lana's servants had provided him with clothing, which he had been pleasantly surprised to find was in the fashion of the Hylian nobility, He picked up the pair of finely cut black trousers, and stepped into them, pulling them up over his smallclothes. A brown leather belt with a heavy silver buckle was also laid out for him. He wrapped it around his waist and fastened it tightly.

Now Rael opened the top drawer, and took out a simple white shirt. He put it on, grateful not to be returning to his old shirt, which had been torn up by battle. Once he had tightened his shirt down the middle, he sat down on the grand bed in the middle of the room and pulled on his own boots. These heavy boots were in fine condition and he worn them since leaving home. They were made with fine Taran Kaey craftsmanship and had served him well. He would feel unsure of his feet in any other garment.

He stood up tall and walked back across the length of the room. Next to the basin was a redwood wardrobe. He opened its doors, and examined the contents. There were ten beautiful coats within, waist-length and tight fitting with high collars that fastened under the chin. He chose an emerald green coat with red and gold embroidery on the cuffs and collar, and shining silver buttons running up the front. It fit him perfectly. It looked as though it should be tight in the shoulders and around the chest, but it allowed him unrestricted movement.

"You polish up well," said a voice behind him. Rael spun around to find Elane standing in the open doorway. "Prince Rael," she said, smiling, "I am beginning to see it."

Rael was surprised by her sudden arrival, and took a moment to shake off his startled expression. "How long have you been standing there?" he said.

"Not long," she answered. Elane too looked remarkably more well now that she had experienced the luxury of bathing in the hot springs, not to mention the devoted attention of the queen's personal dress attendants.

The garb she had chosen to wear now was different to the clothes she had elected to wear in Hylia. Then she had worn dresses following her liberation from travelling clothes, gifts from Zelda herself, who had taken a keen interest in grooming her to take on noble airs. Now, after disposing of her desert clothes, which had been torn and worn out by fighting and harsh terrain, she had opted for more practical clothing.

She wore a coat that Rael thought not too dissimilar to his own. Her coat was of soft fabric, close fitting, with high collar tight cuffs. The coat was dyed a deep shape blue with silver thread patterns on the sleeves and breast. She was also wearing black breeches, with surprisingly similar footwear to his. The main difference between them was that she had chosen to wear a matching knee-length skirt over her breeches. Rael mused that she actually looked like a military officer in a way.

Her long dark hair was gathered behind her head, held in place by a multitude of silver fastenings. He had never before appreciated how beautiful her pale blue eyes were, innocent seeming yet also so full of knowledge, understanding and her hidden spark for wisdom. "Rael?" she said.

Rael blinked, and realised he had been staring at her silently for longer than he thought. "Yes?" he said, snapping out of his daydreaming. She frowned curiously at him, perhaps wondering what he had been thinking about. "You look lovely too, by the way," he said.

Elane smiled slightly, yet she looked embarrassed. Embarrassed for his sake rather than her own, too. "Thank you," she said politely. She adjusted her coat by reflex, and then said, "Queen Lana has requested the presence of 'His Highness the Prince Rael'," she grinned, "will His Highness oblige Her Majesty?"

Rael smiled with her, appreciating the strangeness of the sudden sense of importance that had been thrust upon him. "Let's go," he said, gathering up his sheath containing his sword and fastening it onto his belt.

Rael's chambers were located in one of the high towers of the palace, and consequently they had a long flight of spiralling stairs to descend. They walked slowly, not wanting to trip on the narrow steps, and talked as they made the steep journey downwards. "So you have finally decided to get rid of those old clothes of yours?" Elane asked. "You wore them from Taran Kaey and in Hylia and then to here. What changed."

"I changed," said Rael, "I'm a prince. I need to act like one, so that these people will take my authority seriously." He felt the gold ring on his finger, twisting it irritably. It felt hotter than it should, as though its royal power was bearing its weight upon him.

"Lana seems to be taking us very seriously," Elane said in agreement, "I thought Zelda treated me well, but Lana's generosity has been far greater." Elane's collar was as high as his own, buttoned up at the top of her neck, and consequently he could not see if she was wearing the snake necklace. He could only presume she was for it was clearly of great worth here.

"Has she spoken to you about it any more?" Rael said, meaning Lana, then added, "Your necklace."

Elane confirmed his suspicions by unconsciously raising a hand to her chest and feeling where it usually hung. "No," she said, "but perhaps now is the time. It is not she who wishes to speak to you, so I can only presume she intends to take me aside for her own interrogation." Rael laughed dryly at her description of Lana's confrontational conversation style.

"Lana wishes to talk to you," Rael muttered, "then who is calling after me?"

"Can you not guess?" Elane asked.

Rael smiled and said, "Jaendral." Elane nodded. After this she took to lightly shaking her head and gazing out of the windows passing them by as they made small circles around the tower's central pillar.

At the base of the staircase there was a short corridor, leading out into a wide open hall. They were now deep inside the mountain, but many shafts of light illuminated the room as well as dozens of lanterns hanging from the ceilings and the walls. The brown rock was hewn straight and angular into doorways, pillars and staircases. The hall they were in now was somewhat a central meeting point of passageways and stairs in the deep tunnels of the mountain which led to the great mountain chambers of the upper city.

Rael could not navigate these halls alone and so relied on Gerudo soldiers to be his guides. They were intimately familiar with the structure that housed the community of the elite. Rael had come to suppose that this place was akin to the palace in Hylia.

Fortunately they did not have to pursue Lana through this place for she had come to meet them, a patrol of royal guards in tow, all Shaylin women. "Your Highness," she said, sweeping towards them across the carpeted floor. She was wearing a black dress today, striped with deep blue upon the long skirts, and showing a generous amount of cleavage. She was wearing a deep blue headscarf on her head that reminded Rael of the red headscarves worn by Jaendral's fighting men. She curtsied to Rael very briefly and he gave her an equally short bow.

"Your Majesty," said Rael with due respect. He was unsure how he was expected to address her. She was not the queen of his own Hylian race, but had he been a simple Hylian citizen he would have called her 'Majesty' as surely as her own people. Yet he was the First Prince of Hylia and all Hyrule, including the Gerudo lands. He had supposed that their stations to be somewhat equal. Nonetheless, with Zelda's ring he could decree any law with her direct authority. This, he had decided, was the most obvious explanation for the Gerudo Queen's desire to please him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," said Elane, with a deep bow.

"Good morning, Miss Elane," said Lana almost dismissively, who had evidently decided that Elane had no actual title and so no longer called her 'Lady'.

Rael ignored the potential insult to Elane only because it not seem to have registered with her. "You invited us to an audience?" said Rael, expectantly, indicating he was not in the mood for idle small talk.

Lana turned to face him and raised her eyebrows for a moment. "Yes of course," she said. "It is Lord Jaendral who wishes to see you my Prince," she said, confirming what Elane had told him. "I want to talk to Miss Elane alone, if that is well with her." She looked at Elane and said, "I do hope you have… your necklace with you. There is much for us to speak of."

Elane said nothing. Rael was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a loud male voice. "Your Majesty," said Jaendral striding across the hall towards the three of them, with eight of his own male soldiers around him. He dropped to one knee before the Queen, as did his armed escort.

"Rise, Lord Jaendral," she said, "but do not get comfortable on your feet." As Jaendral stood up she gestured to Rael. "May I present to you Prince Rael Nohansen, Second Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Prince of Hylia, Blessed by the gods the Prince… of Hyrule." Lana seemed to take pride in these words.

Jaendral smiled, and once again kneeled, "Your Highness," he said, "I swear my allegiance to you and Her Majesty Queen Zelda, on behalf of all followers of the true Gerudo king."

"You may stand," said Rael. Jaendral was slightly taller than himself, dressed in robes of black and bright purple. His red hair was waxed flat and shaped so that it came to neat points across his head. This was an ambitious man, who Rael would have to watch even more closely than Lana. Even as he thought this he felt he could sense a cold dagger tracing a line between his shoulder blades. "Lord Jaendral it would please me if you would join me for a private discussion about affairs of state," he said, projecting his voice as loudly as Jaendral himself, "will you oblige for your prince?"

It was Jaendral who had wished to speak to him, but by proposing a private meeting himself he felt he had taken some initiative and authority away from the other man. Zelda had taught him to seize every opportunity to make himself the superior man if ever he should come face to face with either Ramades or Jaendral, and he believed in her wisdom.

Jaendral could clearly see what he was thinking, but he had no choice but to accept. "Yes, Your Highness."

Rael soon found himself seated across a study desk from Jaendral in a small room. The walls were decorated plainly, the room lit by torchlight. Rael suspected the Gerudos put some extra lighting powder into their torches because they burned particularly brightly with a white radiance.

After exchanging a few simple pleasantries, Rael soon discovered that despite his grand airs he was a pleasant and charming man once he was alone with him.

Rael remembered that a short time ago he was the one facing someone in a position of power, thinking of his encounters with General Dragan and Queen Zelda herself: in dealing with them he was always the lesser in the direction of authority. Now however he had the power, and it was he that people around him were aiming to please in an attempt to curry favour. He was also noticing the mixed awe and resentment people held for his position. Yet they did not know the burden upon his shoulders and the troubles he had yet to face.

"You look like your father," said Jaendral softly, "forgive me for saying it, but you have a similar hardness to your manner and expression."

Rael did not like hearing this. Talk of similarity to his birth father made him think of Resh, which always pained his heart. "You have met father?" asked Rael, naturally suspicious of anyone supposing to know the secretive Marshal.

"Indeed," said Jaendral, "though not for many long years now. Hylians have nothing to do with the Gerudo 'rebels', though you know what I have to say for such a description." Rael smiled slightly, though Jaendral could blatantly see Rael was humouring him. "It is true then?" asked Jaendral.

Rael blinked, and realised his mistake. Jaendral had been merely guessing, playing upon the similarity. Rael said nothing, but that was enough for the other man. "He kept himself robed in black when I met him, but I recognise those that mouth, that nose, those eyes." Jaendral looked at Rael's scabbard, "He also wears his scabbard on the right; a left-handed swordsman."

"Enough," said Rael. "Jaendral Rashan, I am aware of the treaty you made with Her Majesty Queen Lana. The understanding between you is that you shall defeat Ramades together, and then she will abdicate the throne, naming you as her successor."

"Indeed," said Jaendral, "and I would ask my Prince's full support for this. I intend to uphold my part of the bargain, though I do not trust her intentions."

"Nor do I," said Rael. Jaendral smiled, as though predicting a brotherly bond forming. Rael had trouble believing in such bonds. "Nonetheless," he said, "my mother, Her Majesty Queen Zelda, has bestowed upon me the authority to choose the monarch who shall rule the Gerudos. I respect your treaty with Lana, but Zelda is high sovereign over these lands, and her authority is mine." He showed her ring on his finger by holding up his fist.

Jaendral was put back by this, but covered his irritation with a wider grin, saying, "Then surely you will put me upon the throne, Your Highness. I am the true heir under Gerudo law, and I have the support of a greater armed occupation. I will restore peace and justice to my people."

Rael folded his hands, and breathed in deeply, before exhaling equally as deliberately. "Presume nothing, Jaendral," he said.

Jaendral raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward towards him, taking hold of his right hand. "I would very much like it if we could remain friends, my Prince," he said, his arrogance and superiority returning to his voice.

The man had placed a gold coin in his hand.

……

Ralis raised his arms into the sky, embracing the wind that was rushing around the hilltop upon which he stood. Day by day it was easier to control his power without the need to draw upon his anger and sorrow. The force with which he could manipulate the elements was becoming more natural and more focussed with each passing day.

"Behold!" Ralis declared, with an outburst of dry laughter. "Now my Arella, you shall see the full extent of my power. Today is the day, and now is the hour. The messengers will have arrived at the great cities, and the counts of Kaira will be looking for my promised sign. I shall give it to them. They will know true power. They shall send their armies to war against Tadian and then this land will be mine!"

"I wait in awe, Master," said Arella reverently, beside him. The cold did not touch Ralis, but she was shivering. He could have shielded her from the chill too, but he elected to let her feel the force of his power with everyone else.

"Then, my dearest Captain," he said, "they shall call you General."

"Yes Master," said Arella dutifully.

"It is time!" he proclaimed. The burning energy inside him erupted from his heart, blazing through his veins to his fingertips. Blue-white lightning burst from his fingertips and stretched towards the cloud-filled sky. The sky was instantly ablaze with electricity, a crackling building as energy gathered on high. He could feel a deep reservoir of power inside him, fuelling his great work, but yet it seemed he was drawing up only a tiny fraction of it, as though he were trying to drink up water through thin reed straw. Yet even this small power was immense beyond expression. When he was certain he had done enough, he stopped, and paused a few seconds, "Are you watching, Kaira?" he said softly, and laughed quietly.

With a majestic swoop of his arms the clouds burst, and lightning forked down upon every inch of the horizon. He began casting his arms about, as though throwing the lightning, and the skies attacked the land wherever he willed them too. "Are you watching, people of the world?" he demanded of the earth, and even his voice seemed to carry upon the wind. Lightning continued to strike the earth furiously, streaking down upon every mountaintop. Thunder boomed like a thousand thousand drums. "Are you watching, Rael!"

Ralis finished. Channelling his power was tiring, and he was beginning to feel exhausted. He still had work to do though. He offered up the last of his energy to the skies and smiled as a small pellet of ice landed upon the ground before him. It was joined by another, and another, hailstones falling with rapidly increasingly frequency. The hail was soon raining down upon the entire hill, and then began to fan out in all directions across the land. "One hour," he said. "Then blue skies. This I promised to the counts."

……

Rael toyed with the coin, turning back and forth across the tops of his fingers. Neither he nor Jaendral had said anything for a minute. Eventually he flicked the coin up in the air so that it landed on the desk in front of Jaendral. The image of '_Ei Jestasa Celand Zelda Nohansen Hyrule_' face-up on the wooden surface. It was a direct rebuke against an obvious attempt to bribe him. "What follows later, follows later," said Rael at last. "For now, Lana is the Amethyst Queen. You may leave."

Jaendral hesitated. He glanced at Rael, then glanced at the coin. When he stood up, he left the coin where it was, and hastily uttered the royal formalities. As soon as he was gone with the thick door sealed behind him, Rael breathed a tremendous exhausted sigh. How had his mother made diplomacy seem so easy? Even with her years of practise Rael did not think he would ever be able to achieve her cool temperament in dealing with others as a statesman.

Had Rael not been lost in these thoughts, he would have heard the distant echoes of thunder of a storm beyond the sea, and a voice calling to him from a distant land.


	16. Chapter 15 Two Fathers and Two Sons

Chapter Fifteen  
Two Fathers and Two Sons

Joal eyed the Marshal of Hyrule cautiously as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to greet him. His movements were elegant and swift, clothed in black he looked like death walking. He stopped a pace short of Joal, and his cold eyes regarded him harshly. The man before him was the greatest warrior in the land, maybe even the world, whereas he was a simple foot soldier in Her Majesty's Army. Yet he was unafraid.

The Marshal's posture relaxed and he smiled warmly, shaking back his hood with a flick of his head. He opened his arms and Joal stepped forward to embrace him. "My dear boy."

Joal returned the embrace reluctantly. He had not spoken to the man for some years, and the closeness that had once existed between them was gone. "Hello Link," said Joal.

Link pulled back from him, staring at him with a serious face. "Do not use my name so idly… Vash." Joal had not heard his true name spoken by another for a long time, nor thought of it himself. Link followed the wall of his large circular study to the segment covered by a wide bookcase. He immediately began searching it.

"Why have you summoned me?" Joal asked, quickly adding, "My lord." Link ran his fingers along the spines of books, humming quietly to himself. He was clearly intent on finding something important.

His finger soon stopped on book, and he paused. He grinned, quickly turning to a quizzical expression. Then he laughed as he said, "The time will soon come when I will need this book. Not today though, not yet." He continued his search.

"My lord?" asked Joal again, worried about why the old man had called him now of all times.

"Ah!" exclaimed Link. He pulled a book from the shelf and flicked through the sheets of paper. "Come here, my boy." Joal obliged the man, and accepted the book that was presented into his hands. He flicked to the cover to discover it was a book about Sheikah magic rites, and the marked page described acts of blood bonding. It detailed

Joal looked up and began to ask what the book was for but the Marshal was already moving again, sweeping back to his desk. "Patience," was all he said, as he pulled open a draw. He took out a long, flat, thin wooden box, which Joal rightly presumed to be a sword case. "Come, sit," said Link. The older man took his chair at his desk and gestured to the one facing him.

Joal settled the book on the table and sat down. Link flicked a latch and opened up the long case. Inside there was a narrow black sheath. Alongside it were the shards of a bright silver sword. A black and gold hilt still had a dagger-length spike fixed to it, with shattered pieces laid out neatly in order across the length of the velvet-lines case. The narrow slivers of steel appeared to have engravings on them in old Hylian. "What is this?" asked Joal.

"It is called the Father Sword." Said Link.

"What are you showing it to me for?" Asked Joal.

"I need you to help me repair it," said Link, "and you are the only one who can assist me." Link was looking at him with an expression of genuine help for assistance.

Joal slouched back in his chair, and folded his arms. "This is about my father isn't it?"

"Yes," said Link, "it is."

Joal sighed and rocked his head back. He gazed up into the rafters and shook his head. He had never known his father. As a child he had believed him to be long dead, having no idea of who he was or what had happened to him. He learned the truth at the age of ten, and it had been a tremendous shock. More surprising at the time was learning that his father was still alive in the south of Hyrule. That was ten years ago, when he had discarded the name 'Vash' and chosen a new name for himself.

Joal had been born to a poor working woman in the city, Mella, who still lived in the same poor town dwelling to that very day. Shortly after he was born his mother took him to gates of the palace and fortress, demanding to see the General of the army, claiming to have his child. It did not take many days for rumours to reach the ears of General Dragan, who had recently been promoted to the office.

General Dragan was initially outraged, but realised that the man she was looking for was the recently departed General who had left the city some months ago during her pregnancy. He had resigned his post and disappeared into the south with his wife for reasons unknown. The Marshal of Hyrule Ivarl al'Arantos, the very same man seated before Joal now, showed kindness to Mella and her son, and promised to provide for them however he could.

It was from Ivarl - whom he later learned to call Link - that Joal learned the truth of his father. His father had been the General of Hylia, and as a faithful servant of the Queen, had been entrusted with a duty of royal protection. He had left Hylia with his wife to secretly protect the Prince of Hyrule, Zelda and Link's son Rael.

Brash al'Aals never knew about Joal, the child he bore by a prostitute. His only descended blood.

When he first came into his support care, Link gave Joal the name Vash al'Brash, and saw that he grew up healthy and well, spending much time with him during his childhood. When the time came for Link to tell Joal the truth, he was devastated. He took the name Joal al'Aranra and had seen Link rarely ever since.

The fact that his real father was alive and raising another boy sickened him to the core. He aimed to be a better man than his father, and only by surpassing him in the army could be do this. The fact that this would mean rising above the rank of General of Hylia did not deter him. Joal had longed vowed to himself that one day he would be the Marshal of Hyrule.

"Joal," Link said, after a significant amount of time had passed, "this sword was given to your father Brash al'Aals when he took my son Rael into his care. He was supposed to give it to Rael when he came of age and learned of I and his mother, but that day never came. Through a series of events that I need not bore you with this sword returned to Hylia, and Rael eventually became its owner, fulfilling various prophecies and indicating to Zelda and I that our son had indeed returned."

Link laughed. "You don't need to know about all that really. The sword is broken because I shattered it. I was trying to teach lesson to Rael in humility, and also freeing him from the shackles of myself and Brash and letting him be his own man. Now however I want to reforge this sword as a gift to him, and that is why I need you."

"So tell me what you want," said Joal, "but I don't see what this has to do with me and my father."

"The sword doesn't have any particular magical qualities such as those of the Master Sword in the city Temple, but when I first made it for Rael I put upon it a special blood-bond to signify the protection of two fathers: I his true father, and Brash who was to raise him, hence the name 'the Father Sword'."

Joal looked at the book in front of him, beginning to understand. The open page explained in complicated script how to bless a weapon with blood to bring good fortune to the one who wields it. "You and Brash both put blood into the forging of this sword as a blessing upon Rael."

"Yes," said Link, "exactly."

"You want to remake it, but you want to remake it in the same way," Joal continued.

"Precisely, my boy," Link said smiling.

"Brash is dead." Joal said plainly, not showing any emotion. "So you need my blood instead."

Link nodded. "You have it, and I do hope you will assist me in this matter."

Joal drummed his fingers on the desk, thinking quickly. "You know how I feel about Brash al'Aals. I detest his blood in my veins for abandoning me, even if he did not know of me. Nonetheless this is about you and your son. You have shown much kindness to me and without you I would never have known of my past, and Rael is a fine man who will make a fine prince. So I will happily help you my lord. My blood is yours."


	17. Chapter 16 The Garden

Chapter Sixteen  
The Garden

Just inside the lip of the sheer third wall of Shaylin, in stark contrast to the rocky city, lay a small shrine to the green lands of the east. In a secluded private garden owned by Lana, there was a sense of the quiet serenity of the great greens of the palace in Hylia. Lush grass grew on fertile soil, shrubs and trees suited to hot weather were supplied water from the springs by hardworking gardeners, which were remaining green even into late autumn. In summer flowers blossomed here, in shades of red and purple and violet. Rael and Elane liked the peace in this place, for it reminded them of the homes they had long left behind. They were undisturbed here for as long as they wanted to be alone.

It was a day since Rael's meeting with Jaendral and he still had possession of the gold coin. It was a light trinket but he could feel it at all times in his pocket, another burden which he had to carry. He strongly desired to hurl it over the low wall of the garden down into the city and cast it far beyond his reach, but that would not solve his problem. The coin was not the issue, it was what it represented: a lust for power, greed, and selfishness; these were things that corrupted, which were causing the same Gerudo war he sought to end. Nonetheless if he could gather more power to himself it would only help his cause in saving Ralis.

Elane was probably feeling similarly troubled. Queen Lana had talked to her about the amethyst snake necklace. Lana was in no doubt that it was the very same jewel that was missing from the head of the Amethyst Throne. She had taken it as a sign that the Gerudo prophecy was being fulfilled and her reign was indeed the will of the gods. Rael was satisfied to let Lana remain on the throne for the time, but prophecy or not, only events would decide whether she or Jaendral or indeed Ramades would ultimately wear the crown of the Gerudo province. "The snake is lost yet will be seen, glory upon the amethyst queen," Rael whispered to himself.

Elane heard him and drew a sharp breath. If those words made her nervous then the issue was certainly troubling her greatly. "Lana says that the return of the snake to the kingdom means that the rightful queen will unite the Gerudo people. She confessed to me that she does not mean to honour the treaty with Jaendral, and I don't doubt that she meant for her words to reach your ears."

Rael laughed, feeling lost. "Neither do I."

A desert bird flew into the garden and settled itself in the branches. It was sandy brown in colour, and looked like a small hawk. The wildlife in this part of Hyrule was more aggressive and harsh. The bitter environment seemed to make its people equally hostile. He had to pacify them in order to unite them, and then lead them to war against Kairin, but that vision was fast escaping him.

Ramades' army was on the move towards the city, and then fighting would once more break out upon the walls of Shaylin. If he could not prevent the civil war from reaching its predictably bloody end, then he would be a failure. He was desperately trying to work out he was going to stop this nation from destroying itself.

"Rael," said Elane, "have you been able to control your… power… since we broke free from the prison? I have been afraid to ask, but I hope you don't mind me doing." She sounded concerned for him.

Rael nodded and stopped. She stepped back, wondering what he was doing. "It is under my control now," he said, "I don't know how, but it feels natural now." He lifted his hand up and concentrated. The air above his hand seemed to distort and twist, as though it were being pulled. It seemed like a trick of the light until at the centre a spark suddenly appeared, followed by a ball of flame, quickly expanding out to the size of his palm. Elane gasped. "This is just the beginning," Rael said, more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?" Elane asked, "how powerful can you be?"

Rael knew how it felt. It was as though there was a raging river inside his heart, and all he had to do was build a dam to divert the power out from his soul into physical form. But the river raged on no matter how much water he drew from it, like a limitless and infinite power. "I don't know," Rael said, "but I feel like I have the potential to do… anything. Perhaps I should feel scared. I'm not."

The flame blinked out and Elane sighed, walking closer to him. "Have you ever played the game 'King's Castle', Rael?"

"Yes," said Rael, remembering the game from his childhood, wondering why she was mentioning it. The game was played on a square-patterned table with carved stones representing various different people, and was played as a war across the table. The most important playing piece was a king, and then there were nobles, knights, warriors and common men. The object was to move your pieces across the board, capturing your enemy's pieces, either killing them or converting them. It was possible for a common man to be promoted to the position of noble during the game if a player was cunning.

"I feel like the most insignificant piece in the game, a common woman." Said Elane. Yet I'm walking with lords and nobles, kings and queens, great warriors and heroes. I don't know why I'm here, and every minute I feel like the next turn could be my last. I'm insignificant and I could be crushed any moment."

Rael nodded, understanding, "I've been made into a noble," said Rael, "and it is only more difficult."

Elane shrugged, "At least you aren't helpless," she said.

Rael shook his head, "I have never felt more helpless in all my life than I do right now. I was a common man, and I still feel like I am, tangled in this web of power. I cannot rest though, I need to rise above it."

"A common man can never become a king though, Rael," said Elane.

Rael shook his head, "No, I will be a king some day," he said strongly, "if the gods preserve me to see so many days. But even that is not enough…" he trailed off and stared into the sky, rubbings his hands together where there had recently been fire.

Elane stared at him, baffled, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This world is not a game," Rael said. "If I am to save it I must become stronger than a warrior or a noble or even a king." He looked her in the eye, and smiled, "I need to be the _player_."

Elane nodded, but she looked uncomfortable. "It's not easy is it?" she said.

Rael shook his head, "No, none of this is easy."

"We're all alone here. In this place there is no-one like us. Everyone we were close to has left us, or…" she covered her hand with her mouth, her lip was quivering. "Rael they're all gone! Tabett and Mara and Daran and Ralis…" She pushed her body into Rael and wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry. "We're all alone now. All alone."

Rael put his arms around her and she squeezed him more tightly. "I know… I know…" he spoke with great strain on his voice because he knew the same pain. As she began to cry he felt himself want to join her, but he had to be firm and strong for her sake and his own. "We'll see Daran again… and Ralis too if the gods are willing."

"I want my Tabett back, Rael!" she wailed into his chest. "He's all I had left in the world… I need him, but he's gone forever…" Rael didn't know what to say to this, so he held her close and just let her express herself. The grief of Tabett's death had finally come upon her, and it was devastating. The grief of his father's death, and Mara's death, and Tabett's death, and the loss of Ralis, and the loss of Daran's old self were a constant pain in his heart. He knew what she was going through, but he was training himself to block out sadness lest it divert him from everything he was still living for.

Elane cried for some time in the quiet gardens, and Rael remained with her to comfort her in the still surroundings.


	18. Chapter 17 An Ambassador

Chapter Seventeen  
An Ambassador

"So it has come to this," said Rael, drumming his fingers lightly upon the hilt of his sword. From his high window in one of the tallest towers of Shaylin he could see far out into the desert. About ten miles from the city an encampment had been steadily growing for the past two days. It had begun a few days after Elane found her grief in the gardens. She herself had taken to spending much time alone in her rooms. Rael had therefore found himself frequently in the company of Jaendral and his officers, discussing battle plans for the inevitable assault from Ramades. It was during one such meeting that the first news had been heard of massing Ramadesian Gerudos to the north of Shaylin.

Now the mass encampment of tents far from the city walls was sufficiently large to be easily visible even without a seeing scope. Jaendral's and Lana's fighting men and women were itching for battle, but Jaendral and Rael both agreed that marching out to meet Ramades would be tactically foolish when they had the defensive might of the city walls to their advantage. Rael was still hoping above all that a peaceful resolution would be possible.

Peace with Ramades would come with a scorpion sting for Rael, and even more so for Elane. It was Ramades' soldiers that had murdered Tabett and the Hylian soldiers in the desert. All those men were now dead, killed in retribution by himself, Link and Zelda. They were just part of that group of people that now threatened to overthrow Shaylin. If he ever came face-to-face with Ramades he did not know what he would say.

"Yes, Your Highness," said the messenger, "what shall I relay Her Majesty?"

Rael stroked the hilt of his sword, wondering when the time would come for him to unsheathe it in battle once more. The messenger had brought news to him that an ambassador from Ramades had arrived in the city. The ambassador was due to present himself before Queen Lana, and Rael was naturally expected. "Run ahead and tell her I am on my way," Rael said, without turning to face the man.

"Yes, Your Highness." The soldier quickly departed, his footsteps disappearing away down the steps of the tower.

Rael planted his fists down on the ledge of the window, and dragged them back towards himself across the gritty sandstone. "Peace, presence, posture," muttered Rael, remembering advice from Zelda.

……

Queen Lana had predictable elected to receive the ambassadors in the throne room. When Rael arrived she was seated on the Amethyst Throne, in a flowing black and scarlet dress. She was engaged in light conversation with Jaendral, who stood at her right hand dressed as ever in black, with some light armour. The grand hall was lined with both Lana's silk wearing ceremonial bodyguard of women, and ranks of Jaendral's grey-clad men with ragged red headscarves. Rael had never seen the room so full of soldiers. It seemed highly unnecessary to him in terms of defence. It was undoubtedly to show to Ramades' ambassador the sheer strength of Shaylin' combined armies.

When Rael entered Lana and Jaendral both turned to face him from across the hall, nodding respectfully then returning to their private discussion. Rael walked along the carpet towards the throne, soldiers on either side of him bowing as he passed. He felt like he was set in stark contrast to the rest of the room in the yellow-gold robes he had chosen to wear today.

"Rael!" said the familiar voice of Elane behind him. She hurried up alongside him, hastily brushing her dark hair back with her hands. She looked like she had put her grief aside now, standing tall with a composed expression. "What is happening?" she asked.

"An ambassador from Ramades is here," Rael said simply. As they approached the throne Rael turned aside and Elane came to stand next to him. He did not intend to take an active part in discussions, but wanted to make his presence known. Lana watched him for a moment, as though wondering to herself what he was going to do.

"Oh," said Elane, "I see." The mask of serenity she had assumed fell away into a look of hollow grief.

"Elane," Rael said, taking her hand in his own, "I know you are angry at Ramades' people, but the fate of the entire Gerudo province could rest upon what transpires now."

"I am not a child, Rael," Elane snapped in a whisper, "I understand what is at stake here." She released his hand and folded her arms. Rael did not know what to say, so he said nothing.

A hush fell upon the room as Lana's proclaimer entered the hall. Following closely behind him was a man in metal-studded leather armour with a heavy brown robe around his shoulders, which looked very much like bear fur. Behind him were four unarmed soldiers in the same armour, two men, two women. They looked so similar to the soldiers who had repeatedly attacked them in the north desert that Rael could not help clenching his fists. Beside him Elane had a face like thunder. The proclaimer bowed to Lana, but the Ramadesians did not.

The proclaimer made the formal announcements hurriedly, every bit aware of the macrocosm of the greater conflict all around him. "Your Majesty Queen Lana," he said first, keeping his eyes lowered, "presenting Ghaldan Narseen, ambassador to Her Majesty from the Lord Ramades." He bowed and quickly stepped aside as Ghaldan the ambassador stepped forwards. His escort of soldiers remained where they were.

The ambassador began to talk without waiting for permission. "Lana Dragmire," he began, bringing gasps from the ranks of soldiers and causing Jaendral to frown. The Queen herself just smiled in quiet amusement. "I come on behalf of The Amethyst King: Ramades, High Seat of House Madeena, Right Hand of the Royal House of Nohansen, Blood of House Dragmire." Jaendral now laughed out loud with utter contempt. The ambassador continued untroubled. "His Majesty decrees that the usurper Lana shall remove herself from his throne, lay down all arms, and throw wide open the gates of his city that he may assume his rightful place in Shaylin."

Lana interrupted him by raising a hand. With all her royal presence she said, "Please do not bore me with Ramades' foolish demands. I have heard all the man has to say many times before. May I introduce to you Lord Jaendral Rashan," she said, gesturing to Jaendral, "and His Highness Prince Rael Nohansen, First Prince of Hyrule."

The ambassador turned to Rael, and stared at him momentarily. "Your Highness," he said, dropping to one knee, "my Lord Ramades knows of your presence, and holds you in the most high regard. He sends good tidings to you and to Her Majesty Queen Zelda, but requests most humbly that you allow him to resolve the war in his land on his own terms."

Rael could not hold back his fury. "The traitor Ramades sent neither high regard nor good tidings to Hylia when his soldiers hunted me and my companions down in the desert, and butchered five of my Hylian brothers before my eyes. By the actions of his people he has betrayed the Grand Alliance of Hyrule, for which the penalty is death."

The ambassador was shocked. "I know not of what you speak, Your Highness, but Ramades holds you in the highest esteem-"

"Enough," said Rael, firmly, "you are not here to treat with me."

The ambassador blinked, and then he nodded. "Yes, Your Highness," he said. With a flick of his cape the ambassador turned to face the throne again, and fixed his eyes upon Jaendral. "Jaendral Rashan," he said. Jaendral, stood upon the dais next to the throne, looked down his nose at the ambassador.

"Ambassador," he said.

"His Majesty King Ramades extends the branch of peace to you. He is willing to forgive all past errors if you would support his glorious return to Shaylin."

Jaendral folded his arms. "When you go back to your master, tell him that when he is brought before me in chains, he may have the honour of licking the dirt from my boots."

"Ghaldan Narseen," said Lana, "if you refer to the traitor Ramades as 'King' again, you shall be put in chains and locked in the city dungeons. I will not hear such foul treason in this place." The ambassador shifted uncomfortably. "State Ramades' terms."

"You have already heard them," the ambassador said.

Lana leaned forward on her throne, and shook her head. "Does Ramades seriously believe he could take these walls, against the combined might of myself and Lord Jaendral, against the will of the Hyrule Crown? Has he not sent you here with demands for his return under high station?"

"My Lord will accept nothing less than full, unconditional surrender," said the ambassador grandly.

Rael watched the Lana's face as the words reached her ears. Her eyes moved slowly, glancing around the room carefully as she leaned back into the throne. "Be gone with you," she declared, "tell Ramades that the Snake has returned to Shaylin to affirm my rule. I am the Amethyst Queen, and no other."

Jaendral's eyes widened and he snapped his head around to glare at Lana. She did not look at him, but raised a finger at which he instantly resumed his former posture. The ambassador watched this exchange curiously, and a small smile flickered upon his lips momentarily. "I take my leave," said the ambassador with a short bow, "_Amethyst Queen_."

The ambassador swept away with his escort in tow, followed by a far greater number of Lana's royal guards. When they were out of earshot Jaendral turned on Lana, "What do you mean, your rule is affirmed?" he demanded. "The rule of this land shall be mine so soon as this conflict is done."

Lana cut him off. "Foolish man," she said, rising from her throne and looking up at him with scorn, "of course I said what I said. I cannot have Ramades believe this city is nothing less than an undivided stronghold."

Rael crossed the hall, and spoke up. "War is now a certainty, Your Majesty," he said, "this is your affair, but you should be looking to peace. Many lives may now be forfeit for your pride"

"Pride has nothing to do with it, Prince Rael," she said, turning to him. "Ramades is daring to challenge the ancient law of the Gerudo kingdom, and I shall defend what is just."

"How is the death of hundreds or thousands just," asked Elane, "when a peaceful resolution could be found?"

Lana talked down upon her sharply. "You forget your station, girl," she said. "This is above you."

"Above me?" Elane exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Indeed," said Lana.

Elane was shocked. In a move that surprised all present, not least of all Rael, she stormed towards Lana and walked up onto the dais so that she could stand face to face with her. Lana's guards quickly began to move themselves towards the conflict, but Lana stopped with a raised hand and let Elane speak. "Ramades Madeena murdered the man I was to marry," Elane said "and the blood of many of his soldiers is already on my hands. Have you ever killed someone, _Your Majesty_? Have you ever felt the blood of another woman or man upon your flesh, as it drips from your blade?"

Lana returned her stare with equal intensity. There was a great and unmistakeable tension in the room. "Yes," said Lana, venomously, "I have. Get away from me, girl. Perhaps you think that because that snake hangs from your neck I should give you special favour. You shall receive nothing of the sort. You are but a commoner."

"Not any more," said Rael, stepping forwards, and laying a hand upon Elane's shoulder, wondering if he should physically pull her away from any danger. "By the power bestowed upon me by Her Majesty Queen Zelda, I decree that Elane el'Elaina shall be recognised as a Lady of the Hylian Court."

"What?" said Lana, turning to face him, indignantly.

Rael was preparing to justify himself when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Your Majesty!" came a voice from the far end of the hall. A Gerudo woman was running along the rich carpet towards them. Her green silks dragged behind her as she ran, and her blood-red hair waved behind her head messily. She was breathless. Rael was later to learn that she had run from the stables on the ground tier up through the entire city. She dropped to her knees before the dais and lowered her head.

"General Jevilla," said Lana, with concern brushing past Elane and Rael and descending the steps, "please rise. What news have you from Hylia?"

This woman whom Rael had never before seen arose and spoke to Lana like a sister. "The Marshal of Hyrule is rallying all armies to his banner. Hylia calls upon us to rise up now in arms."

Rael spoke up over her. "You have come from Hylia?" he asked.

The woman called Jevilla Falsha looked up at Rael. "Yes," she said, looking at him with recognition.

"Jevilla-" said Lana, but Rael spoke over the top of her.

"Is the Marshal well?" he pressed, "And what of the Queen? And Daran al'Larban?"

Jevilla nodded, "They are all well." She looked Rael up and down, smiling at him with a cunning grin. "My Lord… surely you are the Prince Rael of whom I have heard."

Rael nodded, stepping down alongside Lana. "I am he."

"You are the very image of your father, Your Highness," said Jevilla.

"Enough," said Lana. "Jevilla, what of the war?"

Jevilla paused, and looked around the room at Jaendral, Elane, Rael, and then finally returned her gaze to Lana. "Hylia rides to engage the Kairin invaders. The Marshal has sworn to drive the Kairin back across the ocean from whence they came." Jevilla smiled. "Queen Zelda herself is to lead her army into battle."


	19. Chapter 18 Descending Darkness

Chapter Eighteen  
Descending Darkness

"Kaira is in turmoil, Master. If the war against Hyrule were not enough, your campaign against Tadian is draining every natural resource from the land. Bands of farmers are rising up in arms against each other. Young men are abandoning their trades to join you, leaving behind families who cannot survive without them. Marching armies are using up food in every town they pass. Even if you overthrow Tadian, you will inherit a devastated land." Arella stood straight-backed in the centre of Ralis' ornately furnished tent. Her three-pointed feathered hat was held stiffly behind her back, her blood red robes appeared to be a burden upon her shoulders.

Ralis looked into his silver goblet, gently swirling the red vintage. He sipped at the drink, and then placed it down upon the small table before him. He arose from his chair and crossed the room towards Arella. He was dressed only in breeches, boots and a plain shirt; his grand robes were hanging over a dressing screen. "Fear not, my dear," he said, brushing past her to the tent entrance. The white canvass tents of his officers surrounded his own, decorated with various insignia of different cities. Beyond the tents were vast green fields under a bright blue sky, filled with hundreds of more tents, all adorned with bright streamers and flags. "When Morlakai is mine, when the Lunar Crown rests upon my brow, we will fix this country. I will make it like it was under my fathers. Fear not."

Arella sighed, and he turned back to look at her. He knew she was tired, for she had been working incredibly hard for him over the last few days, managing new factions of his army that arrived every hour. "I just worry, Master. I do fear. I fear that there will be nothing left to rule."

Ralis walked back towards her, coming closer than usual. "This is not about just ruling Kaira," he said, firmly, "this is about justice! It is about reclaiming what belongs to me and my ancestors!"

Arella lowered her eyes and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Master," she said.

Ralis paused. He looked at his trusted General, the first Kairin person to join his cause. He knew that without the work she had done, and the kindness she had shown him, he would have nothing. "I apologise, Arella," he said, "these are trying days and I should give you the credit you deserve."

Arella just nodded, keeping her head down.

"I owe everything to you," he confessed, "for when you took me aboard your ship in Hyrule I was a broken man. But no more." He laid a hand upon her shoulder; she flinched slightly. "I mean it," he said, softly, "all I have is truly yours."

Arella looked up at him slowly, brushing aside long curls of black hair. She was many years older than he, but he saw nothing but beauty in her. "Master…" she said, uncertainly.

"Yes?" Ralis replied, drawling himself closer to her, coiling a strand of her hair between the fingers of his right hand.

"You are making uncomfortable," she said, trying to move away from him.

He put his arm around her, and she stopped. Her whole body was tense, but he would not let her go. "You're precious to me," he whispered as he pressed his lips up against hers. He tried to kiss her passionately, but she jerked her head away, turning her cheek to him. "I know you feel the same way," he said, "don't resist."

"Master," she said, her smooth voice strained with fear, "please leave me be."

"No!" he said, grabbing hold of Arella's jawbone and forcing her to face him. "You love me!" he snapped.

Her fists slammed into his stomach, and he recoiled, knocking the air out of him. He staggered back from her, his eyes wide open, staring lividly. "You dare to reject me!" he shouted.

"You are not yourself," said Arella, putting her hat on her head and straightening her tunic.

"Foolish woman," he said, with wrath his voice. Lightning flashed all around and thunder rocked the sky. Darkness descended as black storm clouds formed in the sky and unleashed torrential rains. He stepped forwards and seized her by the arms, his heart racing. She gasped, and tried to hit him, but he restrained her movement. Arella was strong, and she struggled against him furiously, but he was stronger. He dragged her across the room and threw her down upon his bed. She screamed, kicking at him as he forced himself down on top of her. No-one would hear her over the raging storms.

"Get off me!" she yelled at him, thrashing with every bit of energy she had.

"How dare you defy me!" he bellowed, tearing her robe off her shoulders and grasping for her tunic.

"No!" she screamed into the sheets of the bed. He turned her over so they were eye to eye. Her face was pure terror, her arms clutched up against herself for protection. "Ralis!" she screamed.

An image flashed into his mind. Mara. Ralis froze, realising horrified at what he was about to do. In his memory he saw his wife on a summer's day, laughing as she ran through the shallows of the Taran Kaey shore; she looked his way and beckoned him towards her, 'Ralis!'.

"Mara," he whispered, letting go of Arella and stepping back from her, almost stumbling as he made for the exit. "Oh, Mara!" he cried, seeing her dead face before him. "I'm sorry," he said, and fled, hurrying out of the tent.

As soon as he was outside, the heavy rain plastered his hair and shirt to his back. He ran, as fast as he could away from the officers' tents and down upon the empty side of the hill, were there was nothing but rocky heather-filled plains before him. He screamed into the heavens, throwing off his shirt into the mud as he leapt across the rough ground.

He could not explain what had come over him. A small feeling had become an uncontrollable rage, warping his mind. There was a monster inside him, an evil force trying to take over him, yet it was a darkness he himself had created. His own anger and self-loathing were making him do awful things.

His feet took him up a slope, a steep rise that flattened out onto a wide sparse clearing. He looked out into the distance as rain thrashed his bare skin. To the south, illuminated by the flashing lightning, a great city of high towers jutted out from the earth. Morlakai. "You are mine, Tadian!" he yelled into the dark sky. "Mine!!"


	20. Chapter 19 A Hero is Reborn

Chapter Nineteen  
A Hero Is Reborn

General Dragan al'Dragal surveyed the crowds around him, soaking up awe of the multitude around him. Thousands of Hylian soldiers were gathered inside the Inner Circle, filling the entire courtyard between the great gates, the fortress stronghold, and the palace of the Queen. The mass of soldiers, some fully armed, others off duty in civilian clothing, were packed in across the grounds between the walls right up to a large circular podium in the centre, upon which he now stood, surrounded by six men in black robes.

He raised his arms in the air, waving them upwards repeatedly. Cheering rose from the crowd, men stamped their boots and shook their spears on the ground. "Soldiers of Hylia!" he shouted, "Loyal warriors of the crown!"

The cheering died down, and he spoke loudly above them all. "You are gathered here today to answer the summons to war. I led you to victory against the Kairin in the Battle for the White Gate, but this war has just begun." He turned as he spoke, so his voice could carry to all. "It is for this reason that today a new leader shall be presented to you, who will lead us to victory in war."

The cheering died down, and a hush settled upon the assembly. "I speak of the Marshal of Hyrule, Ivarl al'Arantos." Quiet murmuring in the crowd steadily grew louder, and Dragan had to signal for silence again. "It was his Divine Highness the Marshal who directed the lightning storm on that night battle befell this city, and banished the Kairin utterly from the north. There are those who say the Marshal is a relic and a figurehead, but this man has already done more to fight the Kairin that you may ever know. My brothers, the Marshal of Hyrule."

One of the black-clad men stepped into the centre of the podium. He drew back his hood, uncovering his head so that all could see his face. In a swift movement he ripped the cord that held his cloak on and cast it aside, revealing his shining plate mail armour. Dragan moved aside with a quick bow for Marshal.

Link surveyed the crowds. There was an unnatural hush in the courtyard, such that the sounds of the city could be heard clearly beyond the Inner Wall. He had wondered if this day would ever come, when he would cast aside the shadows in his life and claim his authority with the people. "Men of Hylia," he said, speaking loudly over the large gathering. "You have heard my name and my title. You know of some of my deeds, and influences. Yet the question remains for you all, 'Who is this man who would lead us? What right does he claim to command me?'."

Link scanned the faces looking up at him, some with awe, some with scorn, some with bewilderment. "I have maintained my solitude for many years, leading from behind the lines, with General Dragan and his officers acting on my behalf, but understand that for all your working lives it was me who directed the spears of the Crown. It is I who has solidified our position as the greatest power in Hyrule. And it is I who will lead you to glory in battle against the Kairin."

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd but also whispers of discontent. "I have, for a long time, both feared and desired this hour. In this hour, before all present I am going to reveal to you from where I gain my authority, my right to lead the armies of Hyrule. My power is not given to me by mortals, not even by the good grace of Her Majesty the Queen. I have been sent to you by the gods!" If the crowd's tone was a mix of opinion before, it now exploded with shock and outrage.

"The blasphemer dares claim he comes from the gods?" cried one distinctive voice. "He's a blood traitor!" declared another. "Heretic!" came the cry of many. Spears were shaken against shields angrily and some tried to clamber up onto the podium.

Link watched this unfold calmly, not letting the unrest un-nerve him. He took a deep breath, and clenched his right fist, feeling for the source of his soul, drawing upon a power which had long lain asleep and thrust his arm down towards the deck of the podium. A bright flame burst up from the ground, shooting high up into the sky leaving a pillar of fire in its wake. When it was perhaps a hundred feet in the air it fanned out into a wide dome which descended around the entire assembly. A wall of flame also fanned up around himself to protects himself from anyone who would try and strike him.

"Hear me!" he shouted, using his magic to project his voice loudly. His voice shook the ground and the foundations of the court. "Every day hundreds of men women and children gather together in the city Temple, and pray to the gods for the return of the Hero of legend. Today I stand before you and pronounce on behalf of Din, Nayru and Farore that your prayers have been answered." The jeering and taunting of the crowd had been instantly silenced by the display of fire, now they watched with faces of astonishment, and fear at the fire which had spread between them and the sky. "I am the Marshal of Hyrule, and I will banish the Kairin armies from this land of Hyrule." He held up his left hand and allowed the golden light of the Triforce of Courage to shine. "I your Hero of Time!"

The faces of the crowd all became wide eyed with astonishment for a moment, and then they all turned to fevered uncertainty. Events had moved fast, Link's own heart was racing. They began to clap and applaud him, steadily rising into cries of jubilation, and Link felt his spirit being reborn with him.


	21. Chapter 20 Shaylin Besieged

**Hiya, this is Deep Shadow. I'd just like to say a big thank you for choosing to read this story and I hope you are enjoying it. If you are enjoying it (or indeed if you are not), please write me a quick review to share your thoughts. I've only recieved two reviews to far for this whole story... so I'm really looking forward to getting feedback! Thanks everyone!**

Chapter Twenty  
Shaylin Besieged

A hail of arrows soared over the battlements, narrowly whistling over the top of Rael's head. He ducked down and rolled as another volley rushed past him, an arc of black-feathered arrows sweeping over the walls of Shaylin and down upon the soldiers below. He scrambled off his knees and made quick progress around the ramparts, throwing off his coat and drawing his sword. Archers lined the wall, packed up against the thin slits with bows, firing upon the invading army outside the city. As Rael ran past, one archer raised his head above the parapet for a moment, just for a glimmer of what was below. In that split second the man was struck between the eyes. He staggered back and fell backwards into the long drop to the ground below.

Rael looked over the edge where the man had fallen, and a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him aside. He heard the loud 'snick, snicker, snack' of bows firing from where the soldier fell and a volley of twenty arrows launched up towards him, racing almost vertically past head, flying up above the walls and swooping down upon the army on the other side. Rael regained his balance, and turned to see Elane, the one who had saved him from a sharp death. "You're a damn lucky fool," she said, breathlessly, "come on, go!"

Rael had no time to thank her as she ran on ahead, navigating weapons crates and felled bodies. He hurried on after her, his heart racing and praising the gods for saving him from danger. Beneath him the earth seemed to shake as heavy siege weapons pummelled the gates of the city. Ramades' army had begun their assault at sunrise. The enemy's army was large, maybe larger than all of Queen Lana and Lord Jaendral's forces together. Fearing a quick defeat, Rael had vowed to remain by Lana's side and protect her from harm. Hours later it had become apparent that the conflict was to be long drawn out and so he was now making his way through the battle to find Jaendral and help him direct the army.

The death count was rising all the time. So far, Ramades' army had not broken through their defences, but even the mighty gates of Shaylin could not hold forever. A battle of projectiles had been the course of fighting so far, with waves of arrows and catapult bombardments being exchanged. "If the battle continues in the way," said Rael, catching up to Elane and running alongside her, "the Kairin will raze the city to the ground. We _have_ to stop this pointless war!"

"How?" Elane said, turning away as one of Lana's women fell screaming from the walls in front of them, blood spurting from a pierced neck artery. "Oh, blood and storms!" she cursed in horror. The noise of shouting soldiery on either side was so loud that they did not even hear the sound of her body hit the floor.

"Keep low!" Rael instructed loudly to Elane as they hurried past a portion of wall that had been reduced to rubble, smashed by a boulder from one of Ramades' two mighty siege catapults. Around that gap a unit of Jaendral's elite warriors was keeping enemy ladders from providing a way into the city. They wore full plate mail and wielded large shields to protect themselves from arrow-fire.

They were approaching the area of the huge circular fortress wall above the gate. On each side of the gate there was a tall square tower, built with thick walls built of a darker rock than the main sandstone walls. The towers were each capped with open parapets, where brave men and women with crossbows were firing direct bolts down upon the opposing force, leaving themselves exposed for long periods of time.

Rael entered the tower through an open door leading from the ramparts into the building. Elane followed him in, and they both paused to catch their breath. Rael bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. It was slightly quieter inside the tower and they could hear each other talk. Outside, the noise of battle continued. "Where is he?" Elane said, frustrated that they had not yet been able to find the man they sought.

"I don't know," replied Rael. "Here, we need to climb up the tower to go through onto the gate battlements." He took hold of the fixed ladder which led up the higher level of the tower, and sheathing his sword, pulled himself up the rungs. At the top of the vertical climb, a gauntleted hand reached down to meet him, and helped him to pull himself up through the ceiling and onto the floorboards of the next level.

He climbed to his feet and looked at the man who had assisted him. He was tall, and very muscular. His flame-red hair was tied up in a red headscarf, indicating that he was one of the soldiers who came to the city in Jaendral's army. Rael knew that the chain mail armour the man was wearing would be very heavy for most men, but the strong man wore it effortlessly. "Thank you," Rael said with a quick nod. He looked around the tower for a door that would lead onto the gate wall.

"Bless my stars," the man said with a voice which was surprisingly formal for his appearance, "I'll be blighted if you aren't the Hylian Prince I have heard of." Rael could not reason out why, but his accent sounded somehow familiar.

"Yes," said Rael, looking around the room "I am." Above them, at the top of another ladder which led up onto the tower roof, Rael could see the unit of crossbowmen.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness," said the man, with a quick bow, "even though it is in the field of battle."

Elane's head emerged through the floor and Rael helped her up to her feet. She dusted her short-cut brown coat and leggings and tightened the fastenings in her hair. When she set eyes upon the man in front she looked at him with the same curious recognition Rael had also discovered in him. "I am Captain Kars, of the loyal First Legion," the soldier said proudly. "I am at your service, my lord."

"Very good," said Rael, remembering his face now, still unable to place him. It was like trying to remember a dream. "Captain, where is your commander, Jaendral?"

Kars needed only think for a second. "The last time I saw him was when he rallied the soldiers this morning. I cannot be more help than that."

"Captain," said Elane, and the soldier turned to look at her, "forgive me, but have we met before?"

Rael felt his heart pound in his chest as he suddenly remembered who this man Kars was. Rael's left hand moved to his sword hilt by instinct, and he gripped it tightly. Kars noticed him do this and stood back. "My Lord-" he said, then froze. Clearly, he too had remembered. "You!" he said, pointing at Rael. "And you as well!" he said of Elane. Rael took hold of Elane's arm and pulled her to his side, putting his arm across her to protect her. "You were in the Grey Forest with those Hylian dogs who butchered the men under my command."

"Watch yourself," Rael said to him, putting space between them and Kars "those Hylian soldiers were upholding the law. And do not speak ill of the dead, for one of those men later died by my side, fighting the Kairin."

"To death with watching myself," said the large Gerudo, drawing his sword, "I vowed you would pay for murdering my brothers."

Rael pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the other man. "You dare draw your sword against the Prince of Hyrule?" he demanded. "I command you to lay down your weapon!"

A desperate cry from above them stole Rael's concentration for a moment. "Get down! Catapult rocks!" came the call. In the next moment a Gerudo was desperately trying to scramble down the ladder, whilst Rael glimpsed the remaining soldiers flinging themselves over the top wall of the tower, desperate to escape.

Seconds later there was an almighty thunder and the outer facing wall of the tower instantly caved in; bricks smashed apart from each other and fell tumbling down as a huge boulder pounded through the tower and tore through the wooden structures. There was a deep scream as Kars was knocked down by the collapsing wall and sent falling down through the shattering floor boards.

"Run!" Rael shouted, hurrying for the door. Seconds seemed like minutes as he leaped across the crumbling tower, avoiding dropping masonry.

"Rael!" shouted Elane from behind him. As he turned his stomach turned; her foot was caught under some rubble, and she was desperately trying to pull herself free. Without hesitation he ran back and fell at his knees beside her. With all his strength he heaved aside the fallen debris. "Look out!" she shouted, pointing upwards.

Through the now exposed roof Rael could see the bright blue sky. A black dot was quickly coming closer, growing, growing. Another even larger boulder falling directly towards them. The second rock burst through what remained of the walls, and came tumbling down towards them with tremendous force. "Get down!" Rael cried, throwing out his arms to protect them and clenching his eyes.

He expected everything to end. It did not, he could still hear the sounds of battle. He opened his eyes and saw a dome of broken stone above them, suspended in the air like a rocky cave. When Rael felt his strength rapidly draining he realised that he was holding the rock there by his power, drawing deeply upon the same source that allowed him to make fire. He took a control over this new power and threw aside the rocks to provide a way to the doorway. "Go!" he said to Elane. She was already stumbling towards the door, limping on her hurt foot.

The effort of maintaining his grip on the collapsing tower was tiring to the point of delirium. Staggering, his heart rate slowing, and barely able to keep his eyes open, he made his way though the room to the doorway. He took the last few paces at a run and released everything as he threw himself through the open door onto the ramparts of the city walls. Then, everything became darker. He was vaguely aware of sliding stone as the tower folded in on itself, and his body went numb

……

"Lord Rael," said a deep voice, cutting through the darkness.

Rael opened his eyes and looked up to see Jaendral crouching over him. The sound of fighting soldiers slowly grew louder as he regained his senses, his blurry eyes focussing again. Jaendral offered him a hand, and he took it gratefully as the man helped him to his feet. "You are a very fortunate man," said the tall Gerudo lord, who was wearing his usual black plate-mail, along with a black helmet on his head. "I thought every man and woman in that tower was doomed for certain." Jaendral offered Rael's sword to him. "Your sword, Your Highness." He must have dropped it. Rael took it from the man and sheathed it quickly.

"Where is Elane?" Rael said quickly as his thoughts came rushing back to him.

"I'm here," said Elane, who was but two paces from him next to the rampart wall, "thanks to you."

"Speak nothing of it," said Rael, looking back towards the ruined tower. The top half was entirely reduced to the stone from which it was built. Some had spilled over each side of the wall. "I fear one of your captains, Kars, has died," Rael said to Jaendral.

"Him and too many others!" exclaimed Jaendral. "My lord, we are overwhelmed! I fear my men and Lana's brave women cannot hold back Ramades' force any longer."

"Ramades could not have been too confident of victory either if he has begun targeting the towered defences of the very city he hopes to use for himself," said Elane.

Rael was surprised at her insightfulness. "I was thinking the same thing," he said thoughtfully.

"That matters not, my Lord," said Jaendral. "We must take decisive action if we are to win this battle today."

"Jaendral," said Rael, turning to face him seriously, "by the strength of your own conviction that you are the rightful king of this city, by the same token you must appreciate the strength of Ramades' conviction. He will _not_ surrender!"

"Are you telling me that I must surrender, Your Highness?" Jaendral asked. "I would sooner die! And so would my men!"

Rael looked down below now for the first time, where hundreds of men were packed together, pushing together against the great gates of the city, resisting the enemy battering rams with all their might. "If that is your attitude, then you almost certainly will die today!" Rael shouted at Jaendral, his anger at the man's stubbornness coming out.

Beneath them there was a loud crack, and cheering from the far side of the wall. "Oh blood and storms, they've breached the gate!" said Jaendral. He turned to call out to his men down far below. "Hold firm!!" he shouted. "Do not let them through!!"

"It won't be enough!" said Elane, who was looking down over the attacking side of the wall through a narrow concealed window.

Surely enough, the soldiers in the courtyard below them were slowly moving backwards, retreating away. The first of Ramades soldiers were then visible, advancing against them. The front line was heavily armed, tall men wielding huge maces who were battering their way through Jaendral's warriors, making light work of shields and swords.

"Carry the command!" Jaendral shouted to runners along the wall, "All arrow fire to be directed at the incoming men on this side of the wall." Archers who had been shooting through the slits in the gate ramparts heard the command and came to the inner edge. Kneeling down they let loose with their bows.

"It isn't enough!" declared Rael. He rounded on Jaendral and thrust an accusing finger at him. "Why can't you bloody fools deal in peace? Is blood the only language you understand? You are one and the same! You! Lana! Ramades! You are one people! And all as bloodthirsty as each other!" Jaendral stared back at him venomously. Rael shook his head, feeling nothing but pure contempt for the older man. Tears of utter despair were running down his face. "You care only for power, and would butcher flesh of your own flesh to achieve it. Damn you Jaendral! Damn you for making me have to do this!"

In the raging battle, a stillness fell in that small space between them. "Do what?" said Elane slowly.

Rael looked at her with hard eyes. "This," he said. He shut his eyes and connected himself to the infinite river of power inside himself, and began diverting it into his nerves and flesh. His skin felt electric as magic filled every fibre of his body, drawing upon far more power than he had ever attempted before. The intensity of the power grew, as though he were being struck repeatedly by lightning from deep within. Blood pumped through his muscles faster than he could have thought possible, so that he felt more than mortal in strength.

He stepped backwards towards the city-side edge of the wall, took a last look at Elane, and launched himself off it, throwing himself into the air. Elane shrieked and there were many shouts of horror from the soldiers watching. Unafraid, Rael hurtled to the ground head-first, drawing his sword as he fell. In the same way he formed fire, he wove webs of air which caught him as he fell towards the ground, spinning him around and bringing him down to land feet first on the ground, kicking aside all soldiers as he did so. With the impact of the fall he drove his sword through the hard earth and was planted halfway into the ground. He channelled his power into it and the earth split beneath his feet, driving a thick crack in the earth between the two armies. "This ends today!!" he shouted, his voice booming through horns of air through the entire city. "This ends now!!"


	22. Chapter 21 The Prince Fights

Chapter Twenty One  
The Prince Fights

Raw energy seethed inside Rael's body; a pure, living energy. In front of him were four heavily armed Ramadesian Gerudos, preparing themselves to take him down. Their plate mail armour was thick, and their shields painted with a bright blue. In their hands they held long metal maces, which they were bracing ready to attack him with. "I am Prince Rael Nohansen," he said, rising to his feet and pulling his sword from the ground. "If you must fight, then you shall fight me. I am the Lord of Dawn, and I will see this country united against the Kairin, no matter what the cost."

He lifted his empty right hand and a ball of fire burst into being at his fingertips, quickly growing to the size of a head. "Hear me Ramades!" he shouted into the crowd, projecting his voice upon invisible air horns once again. "I do not know where you are, but you should know that I will not stop my attack your people until you sound your horns for surrender. If there is death to be had on your account, then it is your own people who shall suffer!"

With that, he threw himself into Ramades armed men, hurling a fireball ahead of himself. The impact knocked the men in front of him to the ground immediately, their armour and shields scorched black from the heat. His blade moved swiftly, coming down upon the exposed neck of one soldier, as he bounded through the air, jumping his own full height and landing in between the mass of Ramades' frontline soldiers. He extended out his arms and a dome of fire burst from his fingertips, rapidly encasing him and expanding out, sending some soldiers back towards the gate and others straight into Jaendral and Lana's waiting forces.

The combined Shaylin army began fighting back against Ramades forces strongly now. A war cry went up amongst them as Jaendral gave the command to advance.

……

"All forces attack!" Jaendral yelled as the commotion began again. He did not understand what the Prince was doing, but if he was turning the tide of the battle then he did not care.

"You should reform a defensive line," said the voice of the young Lady Elane behind him.

"What?" he said, looking over his shoulder at the raven-haired woman.

"Rael will preoccupy Ramades," said Elane, "If you pull our forces back now, they will be safer. If they advance they will surely get slaughtered in the chaos." Jaendral looked at her blankly. What did she know about fighting battles? But when he looked down at his warriors he understood her point and conceded. They were moving back into fight again, leaping over the chasm Rael had driven between them and their foes, but were still suffering losses.

He sighed, and shouted out over the armies. "Men of the city! Pull back and defend yourselves!"

At his command, the Shaylin line receded. His fighters retreated back over the chasm line and began making a spiked spear-and-shield wall.

……

The Queen's General Jevilla Falsha looked out longingly over the battle from the high tower window, her hand stroking her sword hilt. She was restless, growing ever more impatient at how events were unfolding. Ramades' army had breached the gate, and his warriors were seeping through into the city. The main fighting core remained at the gate, where Jaendral's loyalists were valiantly struggling against the overwhelming might of Ramades berserkers. "We're losing the battle," she said, turning on her heel and pacing into the room.

Queen Lana looked up from her desk for just a moment and gave her a reassuring smile. She was deeply engrossed in books of ancient law, searching for anything that would help her to secure her position on the Amethyst Throne. "Don't worry, my dear," she said airily, "have faith in your Queen."

"I have faith in my sword," Jevilla growled, slamming her fists onto the desk. The books on the wooden surface leaped and a silver ring started spinning. "But you have me held here like a prisoner… Your Majesty."

Lana watched the ring spin, faster and faster, until eventually it came to rest flat on the desk. Then she looked up at Jevilla, straight faced and serious. "I have told you already, I will not lose my best commander fighting an illegitimate war. Your place is here by my side." From Lana's calm composure one would not have guessed that there was a battle taking place inside her city. Today the Queen wore dressed in a bright amethyst-purple dress, with silver stars in her waves of dark hair. It was obvious she was making a diplomatic statement with her choice of clothing.

"My place is out there with my women," said Jevilla angrily, "with our people! I could be out there winning this battle for you, but that man Jaendral is out there instead."

Lana looked up at Jevilla, "And he will die out there!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands with frustration. "He'll fall from the walls, get struck by an arrow, or else get run through by a blade, but mark my words he will die out there today. And Ramades too, the gods willing!" Lana looked back down at her notes. "If we're lucky that bloody fool princeling of Zelda's will meet his end as well, along with that peasant girl he drags around with him. She wears that snake around her neck as though it were her own! It's time she met the fate that awaits her."

Jevilla bowed her head. She supported Lana's claim to the throne, but she hated to hear such words spoken by her friend and mentor. "I understand, Your Majesty."

Lana looked up at Jevilla and her eyes softened. "This will all be over soon," she said, touching Jevilla's hand, "and I will be queen for many more years to come. Have faith in me."

……

So much blood, spilling out on the sandy ground. The air was rank with death. It was nauseating. Rael's blade spun in whirlwind fashion as he cut down his enemies. He was faster and stronger than all of them. No-one could lay a hand on him. His senses were heightened tenfold, such that he was utterly aware of everything around himself. He was in a semi-conscious state, barely in control of his own body and all the time hating himself for what he was doing.

……

Elane watched the from the battlements as Rael moved through Ramades' huge army, leaping through the air, spinning and kicking and slashing and throwing fire. "Rael…" she said quietly, "why?"

A splitting sound suddenly filled the sky, coming from the back of Ramades army. Slowly fighting ground almost to a halt as everyone turned toward the direction of the sound, all knowing what it mean. "The horns!" Jaendral exclaimed. "Ramades is surrendering… I can't believe it."

Elane looked out towards Rael. A wall of fire had sprung up form earth around him. From this distance, he seemed to shine with light. Rael was victorious and the battle was won.


	23. Chapter 22 A King in Chains

Chapter Twenty Two  
A King in Chains

The mood in the throne room was tense as one by one the Gerudo elite whom Rael had become familiar entered. There were no formal announcements this evening, and consequently all entered silently, heads bowed. Tonight, the city would be in deep sadness as mothers mourned the death of their daughters, sons mourned for their fathers, brothers for their fallen sisters. Too many lives had been lost that day; Rael's hands still smelt of blood.

The palace guards who lined the carpet between the doors and the throne were most silent of all. Some of these had been in the battle too, and surely all present had lost a friend or relative in the fighting.

Rael wanted to be alone, so he could begin to comprehend his actions, but there were matters of state to attend to.

Jaendral Rashan was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, gazing up at the high windows overhead. He had shed his black armour, and was wearing just a simple black tunic. Jevilla Falsha, whom Rael learned had been held back from leading the army by Lana, was sitting on the steps of the dais, staring furiously into nothing. Her breathing was heavy and deliberate. Lana was seated on the Amethyst Throne, her arms and back straight, gazing at the far doors deep in thought. Elane stood awkwardly at Rael's side, making it clear that this was the last place she wanted to be.

The sound of marching boots echoed into the room from along the corridor, heavy and purposeful. Everyone turned to look at the doors, save for Lana who had been looking nowhere else since sitting. A strongly armed unit of Jaendral's soldiers entered in a box formation, each holding the end of a chain. As they drew closer, Rael was able to see the prisoner they were leading. When they came close to the throne, all the soldiers bowed their heads. As soon as Lana nodded at them, they dropped their chains and took places at the side of the room, except for two who remained, holding the chains of the prisoner.

As the guards departed they revealed a man bound by chains and locks, stooped over with the burden. The man raised his head and set his eyes on Lana, glaring at her with a deep loathing. Though he was bound by chains, Rael's first thought upon seeing his face was that he had never seen such an outwardly beautiful Gerudo. He was just over six feet tall, the same height as Rael, with a golden complexion. Unlike Jaendral, who was handsome yet rough in appearance, and scared by battle, this man's face was in all ways perfect, from his high cheekbones to his sparkling blue eyes. Most surprising of all, and adding much to his striking appearance was his head of yellow-gold hair, the like of which Rael had never seen on any Gerudo, male or female. He knew for a fact this man was almost forty years of age, but he looked far younger, and yet somehow even more mature.

"Ramades Madeena," said Lana, with a voice of steel, "Kneel before your Queen. You are on sacred ground."

Ramades smiled weakly, and looked around the room. Slowly, his eyes met Jaendral's, Jevilla's, Elane's and finally his own. Rael looked into Ramades' eyes for what seemed like minutes, though in truth it was only seconds.

When Ramades returned his eyes to Lana he smiled viciously. "I have ordered my men and women to lay down their swords so that they might have peace. They do not deserve to die for my sake. Yet I shall not kneel before you Lana Dragmire, not so long as live. I am The King Ramades Madeena, and you are a usurper and false queen."

Lana laughed, "You have lost, Ramades. You stand before me as a traitorous criminal, with the sentence of death upon you."

"You talk like a true lady," snapped Ramades, "but your words are hollow and meaningless. You are aged and tired, old woman. This country needs a strong leadership, not a withered elderly hag."

"How dare you," said Lana with a snake-like hiss to her tone, assuming her full queenly posture. Ramades' comments were far from the truth, and did nothing to outwardly damage the egotism of the beautiful queen.

"Enough," said Jaendral, stepping into the space between them both. "It is time for Her Majesty to honour her pledge. Shaylin is united, and I shall now take my place as king, as was agreed." Ramades was surprised, having no knowledge of the treaty between Lana and Jaendral. Lana remained still in her throne. "I am sure His Highness Prince Rael will support our covenant." He looked to Rael with open arms and bowed his head.

Rael looked back at Jaendral, standing proud on the field of victory. To Rael's right sat Lana, and to his left was Ramades in chains. "I respect your agreement," said Rael cautiously. Jaendral's grin widened as Lana's expression became utter mortification. "I respect it," he continued, "but I will not enforce it. At least not yet." In a sudden reversal, Jaendral's face turned to thunder, whilst Lana – who at once looked back in control – beamed at Rael.

Jaendral took a step towards him, but stopped abruptly as Rael raised a hand to ward him off. "Your Highness," said Jaendral, kneeling down before him, "I urge you to reconsider. I am the king by law and I have earned my right to rule this nation. This city would be in ruins without me!"

Rael shook his head. "This city was not saved by you alone, Lord Jaendral. You may yet rule it, but you shall have to prove yourself further."

Jaendral began to grovel uncharacteristically, "My Lord please, that false queen is a schemer and a liar. She cares nothing for the people she is given to rule. I thought… I thought we understood each other…"

Rael knew what he meant. He reached into his pocket for the gold coin he kept there and drew it out. "We have no understanding." He tossed the coin at Jaendral's feet. The Gerudo lord picked it up and stared at it. "On your feet." Jaendral heeded his words and stood up, moving back to his place at the side of the room. Rael spoke up so that everybody could hear, especially Lana. He held up his hand so that Zelda's ring showed clearly. "I have the authority of the Queen of Hyrule, whose hands hold the desert. I will decide who will sit upon the Amethyst Throne, and when I have made my decision it shall be final. Until then, Lana will continue to govern the Gerudo people."

Jaendral shook his head despairingly, knowing his plans were all at a ruin. Clearly he saw Lana as the obvious choice to continue ruling, and that Rael would soon affirm her. He stood quietly, staring at the floor in dismay.

"A just decision, Your Highness," said Lana, rising from her throne and coming down the steps. Jevilla jumped to her feet quickly when saw realised her queen was standing. "And what of this treasonous worm?" she said, stopping a pace short of Ramades, staring up at his beautiful face with bitter distaste. "By the law of the land he should be executed."

"No," said Rael.

Lana looked at him suspiciously, "Pardon, Your Highness?"

"Ramades will not receive death. He will receive no reprimand for any past deeds." Rael knew well the implications of what he was saying. Lana was frightened of Ramades' popularity amongst his own people. They were currently camped outside the walls, but would begin repopulating the city soon. She wanted to quickly put down all opposition to her rule, and that included Jaendral undoubtedly.

Ramades remained deathly quiet throughout this exchange. "Your Highness," said Lana, taking on a royal and particularly patronising tone, "do you not understand what this man has done? He has broken the laws of this province, and of your mother Queen Zelda. If she were here she would do what is just, by sending this man to the gallows!"

"I have Zelda's authority here," Rael said, once more showing his ring-adorned finger to Lana, "and I decree that there will be no more death in Shaylin today. I cannot condemn this man for defending his heritage, and his honest convictions of power. To kill him would be just and right by the law, I do not deny it. Yet I am the law." He eyed everyone present in the room as he spoke, from Elane to Ramades. "Yes, there is blood on this man's hands, but there is blood on the hands of every man and woman in this room, including my own. Death only breeds more death." Rael extended a hand towards Ramades and felt for the source of his power. "I choose to give life." Ramades chained snapped, twisting and melting as Rael worked trace amounts of hot fire into the links.

Rael realised that he was in command of the room. For the first time he felt that he was more powerful than all these Gerudo nobles and leaders. He spoke with fluency beyond his years and held them all captivated by his words. "Soon there will be death and destruction of another sort than this… this minor skirmish. Twilight has fallen upon this world, and a darkness is coming that none of you could even begin to imagine, but I feel it growing day by day. Evil incarnate walks upon the earth.

……

A light rain was falling from bright grey skies, but he did not get wet. Though water dripped down his face and clothing, he remained bone dry. Before him was a city unlike anything Ralis had seen in his entire life. Only Hylia could compare in any way, but even the white walled capital of Hyrule paled in comparison to the mighty bastion of stone and steel that was Morlakai, the heart of Kaira. The city was an architectural triumph of white stone and shining steel that reflected the light of the sun in the rain. Great domed palaces and spiked towers rose above the thick citadel walls, with arching bridges and monuments that reminded him of crashing waves.

Rising up from a hill in the centre of the city was the royal palace. If Morlakai was Kaira's crown, then the palace was the brightest diamond that adorned it. Right now, a usurper king sat upon the throne of his fathers, and today his rule would be challenged at last.

Behind Ralis was a vast army. From an army of one, founded by General Arella, who stood beside him now, he had gathered to him a force with which he could challenge any king. No less than thirty thousand men were rallied to his banner, ready to rise up with him and take back Kaira for it's true king.

"What is your command, Master?" said Arella beside him, looking on before her.

"Occupy the city," he said, unsheathing his sword and holding it steady at his side. "Tadian is mine."

Ralis outstretched his arms and went to the place in his soul where chaos reigned. As he focussed, darkness began spreading from his hands, like a cloud as black as the night. It thickened and swelled and rose up into the sky, moving like a plague through the evening air. Lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder roared over the earth as the storms answered his call. As the darkness of his own personal night filled land like a dog, the clouds thickened into a dark grey smog above. The rain became heavier and fiercer, coming down upon Morlakai like a blizzard of hail.

Ralis seized control of the winds, and bent them to his will. With a sudden rush he was lifted from his feet, rising up into the black sky, flying by the sheer power of his own will. He laughed, revelling in his own lust for power. The wind was like a hurricane at this height in the sky, and he embraced the freezing chill of the harsh winds. "The world is mine!" he proclaimed.

He screamed as his inner energy raged inside him, filling his mind with hatred and anger. He set his sights on the tallest tower of the royal palace, and raced towards it upon the wings of the night.


	24. Chapter 23 Vengeance

Chapter Twenty Three  
Vengeance

Tadian, King of Kaira, looked out upon his kingdom from the balcony of the throne room, in the high reaches of the royal palace. Before him, thick black clouds covered the land to the horizon, unleashing a torrential storm upon the land. The weather of late had been dramatic and without pattern, with lightning indiscriminately striking the land, and hail falling so fiercely that people were confined to their homes. It was a sign that the son of his brother Ralian had returned to contest the throne.

The man, who Kairin men and women had come call 'The Master' had at last reached the walls of his city with his army. Despite the scouts' reports of a great force marching towards the Morlakai, Tadian had taken this for exaggeration, and had still for a long time expected the man to come with just a handful of rebels. He had not dared to dream that he might muster up such force as was now positioned a mile from the city gates. Reports said there were at least thirty thousand swordsmen. Many were farmers, craftsmen, merchants, both young and old, who had lost their livelihoods because of the economic devastation caused by the war against Hyrule. Others were soldiers of the crown, turned traitor against him at the command of the counts across the country. Despite being heavily outnumbered Tadian still had control of the city, and he would not surrender to this rebel. He would sooner die than see another man upon his throne.

Tadian turned from the balcony and crossed the marble tiles of the empty throne room. As lightning flashed, the shifting shadows in the iron rafters appeared like spectral shapes, as though they were menacing ghosts watching his steps. He was more afraid this evening than he could remember in his entire life. He believed tonight he would be judged by his fathers for his actions twenty years ago.

In the centre of the room, on a short, circular, marble podium, rested a majestic crown. The Lunar Crown - a solid band of gold, laced with carved spikes of polished onyx. The spikes cut by the jewel smiths to mimic the magnificent steel and stone palace towers. "Why should I fear to touch it?" he whispered into the dark, gazing at the perfect craftsmanship of the crown of the Kairin monarch. The words of his dying father still haunted him. As Rodian al'k'Drodamen breathed his last, he cursed Tadian and the crown. He said that any person who should wear this crown, other than the true heir to the throne, would surely perish.

It had been over twenty years since that day, and in all those years, months, weeks, days, he had feared to wear it, and had never attempted to do so. There was always the constant nagging in his mind that said there was another heir out there. He knew that Ralian, Rodian's first son and chosen heir, whom he had slaughtered in this same room before turning upon his father, had produced a baby son of his own.

Tadian's fingers hovered above the crown. "I should not fear to name myself King Under Stars," he said. "I am the true King of Kaira." He wanted desperately to reach out and take the crown, place it upon his head and declare to his kingdom that he was the rightful ruler. Yet the fear was overbearing. The whispering of ghosts filled his mind. Closing his eyes he laid his hands upon the crown, feeling its smooth and sharp surface.

A deep thud on the floor behind him made Tadian turn, his nerves suddenly sharp and alert. The silhouette of a man standing on the balcony stood out against the lightning behind him. "Who are you?" Tadian demanded. "How did you get in here?"

The shadow figure moved towards him slowly, the folds of his dark cloak moving eerily behind him. "You know my name," replied the figure. His voice was that of a young male, confident and purposeful.

Tadian reached for his sword, pulling it out quickly and stepping backwards across the throne room. As the figure walked, the dry lamp stands along the walls of the room suddenly ignited. "What devilry is this?" he stammered, waving his sword at the oncoming foe. "What are you?"

A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the hooded face of the advancing figure, and Tadian screamed in terror, tripping over his own boots and falling down onto the floor in front of the throne. "Ralian!" His brother seemed almost to glide over the floor towards him. His heart pounded in his chest as his footsteps drew closer. "Have you come back to kill me after all these years?" The ghost of his brother moved towards him with quickening pace, each footfall a beating drum. "No! Get back ghost! You're dead! You can't hurt me!"

The ghost stopped about four paces in front of him, and drew back its dark hood. "Yes, I am the ghost of Ralian," said the spectre, "I've come to take what belongs to my father and my father's father." The six lamp stands which surrounded the throne burst into flame; not just the oil lamps but the golden pole and branches also, burning with a perpetual fire. The light was bright and allowed Tadian to see the face of the one standing before him.

He saw at once that the face was not that of Ralian, though the likeness was undeniable. He saw too that the figure before him was no ghost, but a flesh-and-blood man. At once Tadian's fear turned to steadfast resolve. He grasped his sword and climbed to his feet. He took a few steps away towards the columns at the side of the room, and then stopped, holding his ground, half-lit by the blazing lamp stands. "You aren't Ralian," he said, "you're his son."

The young man smiled, throwing his cloak to the floor to reveal his scarlet tunic. "My name is Ralis al'Resh," he said, drawing his sword. "Tonight you will die like my forefathers died."

"What is this sorcery you are using?" Tadian asked, brandishing his weapon.

"It is dark magic," said the man named Ralis stepping towards him, "but I do not need it to kill you. I need only my blade." Ralis lunged with his weapon, and Tadian swung his long sword out to meet it. The man recoiled as the blades clattered together, then swiped at Tadian again. Tadian met the attacker's strike with equal force, and pushed him back, and brought his sword down from overhead. Ralis knocked the blade aside and took several paces back, warding Tadian off with his sword-point.

"To think," said Tadian, "that all these years I have hunted for you, even started a war in a foreign country just to find you, but now you have found me instead."

"Don't waste your breath on words," Ralis said, readying his sword for another attempt, "just die!" He leaped towards Tadian and bore down upon him with the full force of his bodyweight. Their swords met and locked together, twisting and turning over their heads as they wrestled with each other. Ralis punched Tadian in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him forcing him to fall back. As he staggered, Ralis swooped with his sword, cutting through the air and narrowly missing Tadian's chest.

Hen quickly found his footing and met Ralis' blade once more. Years of torment and fear could not simply come to nothing. Tadian refused to let this man have the victory after so long. "Kaira is mine, you worthless vermin!" he shouted as steel clattered together again. He swung again and again at the younger man, every time denied the pleasure of striking him down as Ralis beat away every attempt he made. The pain of his past strained his heart and sorrowful tears ran from his eyes. "Damn you!" he screamed, throwing himself forwards, sword held high.

Time seemed to stand still, and he gasped as cold wet steel pierced his unprotected belly, running through him to his back. He dropped his sword to the ground, knowing now that he was as good dead. Ralis let go of his own weapon, which was still embedded in Tadian's body. "So this is how it ends," said Tadian, staggering backwards, looking down at the sword. His killer's face was as hard as stone even in victory, his dark eyes reflecting the flames from the lamp stands so that they glowed like furnaces.

Tadian looked down at his body as blood began to stain his clothes. His heart still pumped blood, and his lungs still carried air, but he was losing strength rapidly. His mind was beginning to feel more distant.

"Tadian al'k'Rodian," he said, with a voice so hard it was like iron, "your false rule is over."

Tadian stumbled, looking at the shining silver blade in his chest, protruding so unnaturally from his body "False rule?" he said, a final embittered thought coming to him, cutting through the contemplation of his own demise. He looked up at Ralis and shook his head. "Are you so certain?"

Ralis said nothing, simply standing revelling in his own triumph.

"The crown," said Tadian, turning to the podium in the middle of the room. Gathering what strength he had he stumbled across the room, each step nearly bring him to the floor, and fell at last upon the marble stand to stop himself moving. "Father said anyone except the true king would die if he wore the crown." He laid his hands upon the golden crown, running his fingers along the sharp edges of the shiny onyx spikes. "What have I to lose now? Yes… you shall see that I was the true king, and I shall wear my father's crown before I die!" His own speech sounded feverish, mad, but he could not prevent it.

Ralis laughed, starting with a small snort of contempt and building to a hearty mocking laugh. He sighed, shaking his head. "It is true then? You haven't worn the crown in all these years?" He laughed again, and Tadian stared at him with confusion. "You fool, Tadian! Was my grandfather, your father, a sorcerer? Could he curse objects and give them magical potency?"

Tadian's breathing quickened, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His stomach convulsed and a spew of blood burst from his mouth. "No, no," he said desperately, spitting blood from his tongue and teeth, "you will see!" He lifted the Lunar Crown, and doing what he had rehearsed hundreds of times in his dream, laid it upon his head. His weakening neck struggled to support the heavy gold, but he knew one thing in his fading consciousness: he was still alive. "You see," he said weakly, looking at Ralis, "the crown has not killed me. I still live… I am the true king… I am the King Under Stars…" His legs gave way underneath him and he leaned his full body weight into the marble stand.

"The foolish words of a dying man," said Ralis, "just like the confused words of your dying father. Are you so naïve? Rodian didn't put a curse upon the crown as he lay slain; he was just ranting and putting fear in you."

Tadian tried to shake his head, but the crushing weight of the crown restricted his movement. The weight of his own folly was coming to bear, and suddenly he saw that the final triumph was not his, but his brother's. Ralian had finally achieved vengeance.

"Yet," said Ralis, with a twitch of a smile, "indeed Rodian's final words were strangely prophetic."

"I am the king…" he whispered, "I am King Tadian…"

"No, you are not," said Ralis, lifting his hand to point at him, "not any more." The were flames suddenly extinguished. As Tadian's grip on the podium weakened, a blue-white light rushed towards him. The last thing he was aware of was falling, falling, falling, and plunging down, down, down into shadow.


	25. Chapter 24 Wonderful and Untouchable

Chapter Twenty Four  
Wonderful and Untouchable

Rael stared up at the rafters over his head, eight beams slanted upwards into a cone, with the tower walls folding around them. All strong, all equal, all working together towards their common goal. If only diplomacy were so easy and co-operative, Rael mused, then life would be so much the simpler.

Two nights had come and gone since Ramades was defeated, with Rael sleeping through much of the daylight hours between. His body was utterly exhausted fro drawing upon so much magic, and his mind was tired of the scheming of nobles. He needed a long rest, time to be alone and at peace. Yet he knew he was at war, and there would be no respite for many moons.

He lay now on his soft bed, doing his best to appreciate the mattress and fluffy pillows he was fortunate enough to have been gifted with. He knew now that his time in this battle-worn but beautiful place was coming to a close, and in the months to come such comforts as he had here would be few and far between.

"Zelda's army still isn't here," said Elane, laying on the bed beside him, "I wonder if she will ever come."

Rael sighed. He longed to see his mother again, and Link too, and of course Daran; the burden of power was heavy on his shoulders and he needed to watch someone else lead for a while again. At the same time though, the thought of seeing Zelda's face again worried him, he feared that she would be angry at the way he had dealt with the Gerudo monarchy, and would condemn him for it. "She will come," said Rael, "soon."

"It will be… strange to be back with them," Elane said, "when they come here. I have grown used to the way things are, though not accustomed."

Rael swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. "Everything will change," he said, walking around the small room, "they will not be prepared to reckon with me. I am different now. Changed."

Elane nodded and stood up also. She crossed to the small basin in the wall and looked into the small reflective mirror hanging over it. "Have you decided yet?" she asked.

Elane needed not say what she referred to. Rael shrugged his shoulders, "No," he said dejectedly, "I cannot make such a decision." Unconsciously he fidgeted with the ring on his finger. For a moment he watched Elane's reflection as she brushed back her hair, and traced her fingers along her eyebrows. Of late she did not care for her appearance, so it was unusual to see her taking an interest in the way she looked.

"Will you leave Lana on the throne then?" Elane said, turning to face him and smiling.

Rael shook his head. "Lana is a weak captain. She lost the city to Jaendral, and almost lost it again to Ramades, and would have done if it were not for me. And yet Lana is a cunning tactician and has proven herself to be a capable ruler."

Elane walked towards him, stopping a yard away and leaning on the bedpost. "She won't ever get Jaendral's support," she added, "not after she planned to break their treaty. She had promised him the throne once already."

"Yes," Rael said, "but what of Jaendral himself? He's an excellent military commander, but he is hasty and full of self-importance. He acts without thinking or considering the consequences. He would be an erratic and careless king."

"But surely you could not give the crown to Ramades?" Elane asked rhetorically, "Not after everything he has done."

"He is a man of the people," Rael said, "I think of the three of them he would have been the best ruler under different circumstances." Elane shook her head in disagreement. "But he attacked Shaylin against my will. And I am all too aware that it was his soldiers at the Orre'Aemea river…"

"Too right," Elane said firmly, "murderers, all of them." She scowled down at the floor, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the bed post.

Rael laid a hand on her arm. "Are you all right?" he asked. He regretted having mentioning the river. Images of Tabett were surely running through her mind now.

"I'm fine," she said looking back up at him. Her eyes were distant. "So Lana or Jaendral then?" she said, bringing them back to the subject.

There was no answer he could give that he would be satisfied with. "I should not have to choose between either" he said, "the Gerudo people deserve better."

Elane moved closer to him, relaxing her grip on the bed post and touching Rael's outstretched arm with her own. "Is there not another way?" she said.

Rael shook his head. "There is never another way," he grumbled, feeling hopeless about the impossibility of the task appointed to him.

"Maybe," Elane said, "maybe not. Everyone thought you had no choice but to have Ramades executed, but you saw a better way, a kinder way."

"Kind?" Rael said, incredulously. "He doesn't deserve kindness. Look at all the terrible things he has done!"

"That's what I mean," Elane said, smiling, "you were merciful, where others would have taken their vengeance. If it were me…" she trailed off, as though thinking about her words. When their eyes met again she looked at him differently, as though she had realised something about him, or had seen him in a different light. "You have a good heart," she said, "you're a good man."

"I'm weak," he said, "I was afraid. Afraid to kill just one more man because I thought it would make me the same as them."

"Don't talk like that," she said, smiling, "you're good Rael, and don't forget it. You're not like them. Not at all." Elane had moved near to him now, and was holding his hand in hers. She had moved so softly whilst he was deep in thought that he had barely been aware. Now her face was close to his, he could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, that scent of flowers which followed her everywhere. He was reflected in her sea-blue eyes, and she filled up all his vision.

Elane closed her eyes, tilted up her head and leaned into him. He pulled back before her lips could touch his own. Elane caught her breath sharply as she opened her eyes again, startled and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand to her mouth, "I didn't mean to- I just…"

Rael stared at her for a moment, and she back at him, her eyes swimming with conflicting emotions. The two of them were held still in the moment as everything around them became suddenly insignificant. Saying nothing, Rael moved back towards Elane and wrapped an arm around her. Then, with the great weight of inevitability seeming to pull them together, he closed his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Elane embraced him and kissed him passionately in return, her arms running up his back and her fingers sliding into his hair.

Her body against his was so warm, and the exhilaration of kissing her seemed beyond anything that any amount of magic could muster. They held each other close, and in all the world there was nothing but them. Gone were the worries of wars and kings and queens, because here for just a few moments, they had something wonderful and untouchable. In such a sudden few seconds Rael's life seemed to have turned upside down, and everything he had once held dear seemed worthless and empty yet in Elane everything was utterly blissful.

And then everything changed, as reality came rushing back to him. He was kissing Elane, his friend, his companion and nothing more. He pulled away, breathless and desperately wanting more, longing drink in every bit of her, and knowing how terrible and wrong his desires were. "I can't do this," he said, moving away from her.

Rael walked across the room to the window, gazing out towards the horizon, looking for something to take his mind off Elane. "Rael?" she said softly, not moving from where she had been standing.

Rael had found something which truly did take his mind off Elane. As he stared out of the window out into the hilly slopes of the eastern desert, towards the plain between Shaylin and the mountains, he saw a sight which he thought he would never forget so long as he lived. "Rael?" Elane said again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not you," he said slowly, feeling his hand begin to shake nervously. He turned to look at her, a look of fear upon his face. "Oh light, it's too soon," he murmured. He could still picture what he saw, though it was behind him, a terrible and horrifying sight. A great thick mass of black and silver set against the golden sand, creeping steadily towards the city. "The Kairin Legion," he said, "it's here."


	26. Chapter 25 The Earth On Which You Stand

Chapter Twenty Five  
For The Earth On Which You Stand

In the wake of Ramades' assault on the city and subsequent defeat, the regular running of the city had been suspended, with the regular day-to-day routine of life waiting as the monarchy hung in the balance. No scouting party had brought news of the movements of the Kairin army. Rael had indeed been the first to sight the approaching legion from his high tower in the tallest reaches of Shaylin, approaching from the south east.

In a matter of hours the entire soldiery currently residing in the city had been mobilised. So soon after fighting each other they would have to fight side by side to defend their land or else be conquered by Kaira. This was the day Rael knew was coming. Already they had narrowly avoided being completely crushed and today they were still hopelessly outnumbered.

The Southlands of Hyrule would be completely under Kairin control now' from the ocean to the grey forest, from the western waste to the far eastern marshes. The Kairin were moving again, pushing north and west into the desert to bring the Gerudo people under their banner as well. The Kairin generals clearly feared Hylia after Zelda and Link's display of power there, but they would not stay away forever.

Rael was now to lead the defence of the beleaguered Shaylin. The city walls were battered and broken, towers crumbled, the city gates still in disrepair. Due to Ramades' bombardment, the city would not function as a defensive fort for many months. Jaendral and General Jevilla were in agreement that if they engaged the Kairin from within the walls the battle would flood into the streets, and afterwards the streets would be soaked with the blood of townspeople and fighters alike, no matter who the victor was. There was no choice but to march out across the hard earth and meet the Kairin head on.

The Kairin stopped moving in the afternoon, setting up camp in the desert three miles from the city walls. Evidently no army could march so far in this heat and remain battle-ready. They had erected their temporary outpost with the intention of launching an assault the next day. Jaendral suggested to Rael that they attack at once and catch the Kairin off guard. Ramades disagreed with Jaendral, and reminded him that inside or outside the city, they were best fighting near the walls where they had their own catapults, and that the walls could still be used for strategic placement of archers and crossbows.

No ambassador came from the Kairin, no terms or treaties to be put forward. Their goal was clear: annihilation of any resistance.

And so, the next morning, Rael was mounted on horseback, in full Gerudo-style armour, at the head of the Gerudo army. The entire Gerudo army. Ramadesians, Jaendralites and Shaylin women, massed upon the desert plains around the city's eastern wall. Jaendral's estimate was that there were nearly fourteen thousand Gerudos gathered here today, armed with spear or sword or bow.

The Kairin army had indeed early in the dawn and begun the final march towards Shaylin, a thick mass of deep purple cloaks and broad iron shields. Rael looked out towards them. He knew that his enemy who was not evil. These were just following commands and doing what they believed to be right, no different to the Gerudos. The guilt of war was upon the King of Kaira, whose guilt could not be represented even by an ocean of dead men's blood.

The size of the Kairin army was far greater than that which had assaulted Hylia. There were was around twenty thousand Kairin in the legion. Though the Gerudos had the city on their side, Rael feared it would not be enough. He would do what he could with his magic, but his was time was running out.

Rael heeled his horse, pulled on the reins and tightened his grip on the saddle as his horse spun around to face the Gerudos. His heart raced as he saw them, hundreds, thousands of faces watching him as rode his horse past them at a brisk trot, taking them all in. Jevilla, Jaendral and Ramades rode their horses along their own frontlines, shouting words of support out to their vast hordes of kinsmen.

The Gerudos were afraid. Though they stood with weapons of steel and iron and wood, sharp and keen, and despite their warlike tendency, at this hour they were frightened. Rael drew upon his power, and as he had done during the battle with Ramades, projected his voice loudly across the army.

"Gerudos!" he shouted, with a powerful and authoritative voice, "Men and women of mighty Shaylin! Hear me now! You stand here today, a proud, strong and united people, bound together by both banner and blood. One race. One people. One kingdom. Yes… this land has been cut apart for many years, and there has been pain and bleeding, yet now there is healing. There has been difference; there has been contest over thrones and rulers; but I ask of you: if crowns and titles have such value, then how much more value does your very freedom itself hold? Today all the lines drawn in the sand, all the walls that have kept you apart, are, blown away, knocked down, exposed as insignificant in the face of a true and real peril!"

Rael turned his horse and rode back along the line, looking into the eyes of many as he thundered across the sand. "No more shall you look to things that divide you, but instead to the things that unite you! In this hour, your right to live is under threat. The survival of this nation is in the utmost danger. Is there a man or woman here who will fight for their freedom? Is there a man or woman in Shaylin who will rise up to say 'No! We will not give in, nor fade away, nor forsake the land of our fathers!'"

A tremendous cheer went up the crowd, boots stamped the earth, swords were clanged against shields. Rael raised his right fist into the air. "Rise up now! Stand proud, stand together and you shall stand unbreakable!" The cheering grew, men roaring out battle cries and waving their weapons in the air. "In the name of Shaylin! In the name of the Amethyst Throne! For Lana, for Jaendral, and Ramades! For the earth on which you stand!" The noise grew to a climax, Rael shouting louder and louder, projecting his voice so that it could be heard in every backstreet and high hall of the city. "For the majesty of Queen Zelda and this Kingdom of Hyrule, take up arms, fight with me today, and show the world that you will not be destroyed! With one voice, we will shout freedom! And you shall be heard in every corner of this world!"

The crowd of soldiers became a frenzy, loudly declaring "Shaylin!" and "Freedom!" and "The Amethyst Throne!". Rael drew out his sword and lifted it into the air so that it shined in the sun. He let the soldiers' enthusiasm continue, sitting up tall in the saddle and surveying the army. How many of these brave warriors was he sending to their death? So many. Such a waste of life. Yet there was no other way.

Rael looked over his shoulder towards the advancing Kairin army. Against the weight of the burden of death, Rael had barely taken a moment to contemplate the possibility of his own demise. It was considered bad form for a commander to lead his troops into battle from the front. A leader was no good dead. Yet these people needed a uniting figurehead, and knew he could be such a man.

"Gerudos!" he shouted, "to battle!" The Gerudos at the front of their line hoisted up their spears, and with a steady determination marched outward from the city towards their enemy. With a great heaviness, which gradually built up into a smooth flow, rank upon rank of soldiery tread out across the dry ground. Rael heeled his horse around and set his sights upon the Kairin. He gave the reigns a quick tug and his horse began to trot slowly across the hard earth.

……

Elane looked out from her window towards the massed army far below. How could Rael have forbidden her from fighting? He knew that she could fight, and had done so before. He was completely unjustified. He spoke of the horrors of battle as though there were nothing so terrible in the entire world. How could that be, when she had suffered pains and hurt that went so deep nothing could compare? The man had reached too far beyond himself. He said he was saving her from not only danger, but a constant living nightmare that she would never forget as long as she lived. Yet already her life felt like a waking fear and torment. Rael did not understand. Looking on from a distance as he risked his life in battle brought her great guilt.

If he died today, what then? What would she do with herself, alone in a foreign land with no-one to call a friend, no-one to protect her. In the brief moment she and Rael kissed she had wondered if she loved him. She still did not know, but she did know that she still loved Tabett. It was as though he was just in the next room, waiting to come through the door and throw open his arms to embrace her, and say he would never leave her. Rael was different. In his heart Rael was gentle, caring and giving, but through the days and weeks spent in this city he had become hard of spirit, fierce, and distant, as though disconnected from his true self; but she believed now that this had drawn her to him. In a world that was no longer safe, where there was no loving hand to hold her, she sought refuge in a man of strength, a rock to anchor soul to.

"Prince Rael is a courageous man," said a voice behind her. Elane turned to see Queen Lana standing in her doorway. She dropped into a quick curtsy and dipped her head.

"Your Majesty," she said, with the barest respect in her voice permissible.

"I have set great store in his leadership," said Lana, not making eye contact with Elane, but rather coming to the window and looking out towards the armies. The gap between them was narrowing as the Kairin line advanced. "I do not doubt that he has the potential to lead my people to victory," she said, "but he is heavily outnumbered… even with his… abilities."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," said Elane haughtily, "you do not deserve such a great man. Your people would have destroyed each other if it were not for he."

Lana looked at Elane sharply. "You forget your place, Lady Elane," she said.

Elane smiled. "And what powers do you posses that should compel me to remember?"

The Queen smiled back, with equal menace in her eyes. "Do not misjudge me, girl," she said, "do not tempt me to challenge the reach of the Prince's protection. He is not so mighty here as you believe."

Elane shook her head. "Your rule is at an end. Be it Jaendral or Ramades who takes the throne, there shall be no 'glory to the Amethyst Queen' when this is finished. Prophecy does not always have bearing in this world."

Lana's cheeks hollowed as she pursed her lips, her face livid. To Elane's surprise Lana lifted her hand and smacked her across the face with her palm. The shock of the blow left Elane dizzy for a moment. Her cheek rapidly grew hot and started stinging. "Insolent wench," said Lana, "I would wonder why His Highness should keep such a filthy dog like you in his bed," she said, "but then I remember that really, he is just as common as you!"

Elane stood up, furiously fighting the urge to return the blow. "How dare you!" Elane blurted. "I have not touched his bed! Nor him! And you shall face his wrath when he returns from the field of battle in victory."

"Ha!" Lana exclaimed. "He will die just as surely as Ramades and Jaendral will," she said, "and when the Kairin take the city I shall welcome them with open arms. Our new masters will need a loyal governor to rule over this nation. Who better to lead the King's new subjects than someone who already holds their trust and adoration?"

Elane could barely believe the words she was hearing. She knew Lana was manipulative and power-mad, but this was treason and heresy beyond anything Elane could have imagined. She shook her head in disbelief. "You detestable crow," she said. She very much wanted to return Lana's strike now, but she could not bear to bring herself down to her level. Instead, she did what she knew would hurt Lana most. She reached inside her collar for a thin gold chain, and drew out the amethyst snake necklace. For a moment she held the curved jewel in her hand, letting it catch the sunlight. "You aren't worthy of your title," she said, "nor this jewel. Lana."

Before Lana could stop her Elane had turned to the window, and with every bit her of her strength, hurled the necklace from the balcony. The Gerudo Queen cried out in shock, and turned to watch at the jewel soared into the air. It soon disappeared beyond sight as it flew away over the steep walls of the city and down to the earth. Lana turned to look at Elane horrified. "What are you doing!" she demanded.

Elane looked into Lana's eyes and for a moment pitied her for her lack of heart and integrity. "There will be no Amethyst Queen," Elane said. She made for the doorway. "I am going to battle now," she said, "in the vain hope that I may yet do some good with my life before I die. I know, you would not understand." Wanting to cry, wanting to scream, Elane hurried away down the steps of the tower. She could not leave Rael to die without her by his side.

……

The bright eastern sun was almost utterly blinding as Rael advanced upon the Kairin. Faster and faster, his horse raced towards the vast wall of shields and spears before him. Riding with him at either side was a regiment of the city's finest cavalry, joining him in the first charge. They would strike fear into the hearts of their foes. They were six hundred feet from the Kairin line in the full charge, when Rael shut his eyes and stilled his soul within a void of focus. "Send forth the light of the sun," he whispered, "may we burn a path through the shadow."

He opened his eyes as his horse threw high its legs and leaped into the sea of blades. Rael diverted magic from his body into the world around him, and opened his mind to exist as one with the earth beneath him. The ground under the Kairin men immediately erupted. Rock burst up from the ground in an ear-splitting explosion. Soldiers were thrown high into the sky and debris crashed into a wide radius of Kairin. Into that fray he flung himself, leaping from his horse's back and drawing his sword.

With great familiarity he plunged his cold metal into a stunned Kairin man. Speedily withdrawing his blade he swept a wide perimeter around himself, warding away attackers. Around him many men lay unable to fight, some dead, with thick shards of rock protruding unnaturally from arms and legs and heads. Without thought for the pain, Rael brought his weapon to bear upon more soldiers, making light of their efforts to repel him. He cut through his challengers like a fierce animal devouring prey.

The Gerudo cavalry now rushed through, battering Kairin to the ground, swinging blades left and right as they rode. Reserve men who had ridden at the rear of the horse behind the swordsman now joined the fight on foot alongside Rael. Already Rael was sweating heavily in the sun, blood splattering upon his shining armour. As he battled, lost in the frenzy of death, distant words echoed fleetingly in his mind. Daran, in the desert before they parted. 'Never give up hope. Even when your world crumbles around you and it seems that all your efforts have been in vain, do not give up. Believe, Rael, and I will be there. I will come back for you. I _will_ be there for you.'

'Where are you Daran?' thought Rael. In the moment his concentration lapsed, a shield battered his face. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing and crashing to the ground.

……

"Loyal first legion!" Ramades shouted to his fighting men and women. Only the nearest to him could hear as two thousand foot soldiers hurried towards the Kairin front line. "Fight for your King today, and you will be called heroes by your children and your children's children and for a hundred generations!" The Kairin west flank readied for the Gerudo assault, and the two forces collided.

……

Death filled the air as first Jevilla's women, then Jaendral and his men, entered into battle with the invading Kairin. The battlefield flowed with blood beneath the hot sun. In the sky vultures circled, observing the feast below, preparing itself for them to gorge upon. Such a festivity of death had no occurred in these lands for a hundred years.

……

Rael caught his balance and shook his head. His eyes had blurred from the painful blow to his head and his temples were pulsing hard. As his sight shifted into focus he was made aware of the hopelessness of his situation. All around him Gerudos were dying, slaughtered under his command. How could he have sentenced so many to death? He was supposed to unite them and save them, but he had brought them together only to preside over their annihilation!

He threw up his hands to the sky and cried out, "Daran! Why have you not come! Why have you forsaken me!" Of course, there was no reply. The fighting carried on around him. He swung his heavy sword, fending off those who threatened his Gerudo allies. He had to save who he could, though the fight was already lost. They were impossibly outnumbered and overpowered. "Link!" he shouted desperately, and then "Zelda! Mother, save these people from this bloody end!"

Furiously he kept fighting, ending lives as surely as he tried to save others. Was war just a game to people like Lana, Ramades and Jaendral? Were they of a different sort of being, that they could carve the flesh of their peoples as they wished. Rael moaned for the death of his moral soul as man after man was slain by his blade. The faces of fathers and husbands wrenched into horror as they realised they would never see their families again. "Somebody save me!" he cried into the sky. "Anyone!" The pain was unbearable. He knew he would soon pass out from the nausea if he did not rest. He could not rest! "Da!" he cried to his dead father. "Why have you left me alone in this cruel world?" It hurt to speak, to breathe, to even think. "Ralis!!" he exclaimed. "I need you! Ralis!"

As if speaking from the skies above he heard his brother's voice. "Rael," he said, "I hear you brother."

Not caring how he could hear his brother's voice, for no-one else could, and wondering if he had finally gone mad he answered him. "Ralis save me!"

"Come to me," said Ralis.

"How?" Rael cried.

"If we both will it to be, so shall it be," said Ralis. "Together, little brother, we are invincible."

Rael understood. He reached inside the deepest reaches of his soul, pulling harder than he had ever done before upon his magic. He pictured Ralis before him, and then… he was gone. The world before his eyes folded as if it were but a veil in front of his eyes, torn away from his sight and shredded as if it were but spider lace. For a moment he waited, breathless and cold in a black void. He looked around briefly into nothingness, with a strange familiarity with this new world, and then another veil was placed before his eyes as quickly as the previous was taken away. He was in a great hall of stone and steel, before a king seated upon his throne.


	27. Chapter 26 Scars of Triumph

Chapter Twenty Six  
Scars of Triumph

Elane pressed her thighs into the saddle and ducked her head down such that her nose almost touched her horse's mane. Her grip upon the reins was so tight that her knuckles her were white. Staying on top of the horse at this speed was a struggle for her life. One of the only horses remaining in the city stables transpired to be one of the most wild, for though it was swift, it bore her as recklessly as if she were not.

Her determination and anger and taken her beyond fear. Courage would take her into battle, ready to fight for freedom, and whether she lived or died mattered not. In dying she would be reunited with Tabett, and it was this thought which spurred her on. "Faster!" she shouted, whipping the horses' sides with her boots.

The battlefield was more horrific than Rael could ever have described to her. She was coming closer to the fray with every passing second, and would shortly be inside. Across the desert plains an unfathomable number of men and women, both Karin and Gerudo, were fighting mercilessly against each other. The slain bodies of both men and horses ay everywhere, with weapons littering the ground between them.

Her horse suddenly decided that they had come close enough. It slowed down hastily and sank its hooves into the dirt, then wildly shook and turned around. "No!" shouted Elane. Her grip slipped and she quickly hauled her right leg over the horses' back. She was half way dismounted when the horse ran away in the other direction, dropping her down to the ground mercilessly. The barren ground could not have been harder. "Blood and storms," she spat, wiping blood from her lip. Despite her pain she hauled herself up onto her feet quickly, ignoring the patches of pain along her arms and shins.

Elane looked towards the battle and drew her sword, then picked up a discarded small shield from its deceased owner. It was then that she realised the hopelessness of her desire to find Rael. He was lost inside the battle, if he was still alive… and she on the outside. "Oh, mother of death," she cursed.

A brilliant white light suddenly radiated in the distance beyond the battlefield, a shining beacon atop a large hill. Eyes turned, and many Gerudos and Kairin stopped fighting for a moment as they turned to gaze. The light was like the sun, a beautiful and blinding star for a moment piercing all things. In her heart, Elane knew what was happening. The unpredictable shift from despair to elation was so fast and so strong that tears began to run from her face. "Daran…" she whispered, and then cried out in elation, "Daran!!"

……

A powerful wind blew through Link's black cloak, driving up hard from the east and rushing up the slopes. His hair blew messily as the strong gusts brought a cooling respite from the hot sun. Shaylin city was but a few miles away, and between them and the city an immense battle. Kaira had arrived in the Gerudo lands.

General Dragan topped the peak and drew rein alongside him, and surveyed the sight. "I pray we are not too late, Lord Marshal," he said, tightening the straps of his gauntlets.

"We would ride even should the banner of the Lunar Crown fly from Shaylin's towers," said Link, "consider this an advantage."

Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule, arrived at the summit upon her white horse and stopped at Link's left side. She was dressed fully in her battle armour, a plate mail suit of a hard, light metal crafted by the finest Goron smiths and magically enchanted by herself. The plates shimmered gold and silver, and were engraved with feathers, swords, and ancient Hylian runes. Upon her head rested the royal helmet of Hylian kings, a conical silver headpiece topped with a crown-like ring of Triforce-and-Eagle motifs. The helmet was last worn by her father Rahyl in the Imprisoning War, a war fought against Gerudos; now she would ride to battle to aid the Gerudos from a greater terror. "There are no advantages in war," she said in response to Link, "only lesser and greater tragedies."

"Then let us hope," Link said, "that today is a lesser tragedy, Your Majesty." Zelda looked at Link's face of steadfast determination and allowed a slight smile.

"Hope is what these people need," said Daran, the Illivartan, coming alongside Zelda almost silently. He was riding bareback, with such grace that his horse moved as though its rider were not even there. "So let us grant them some, now." He raised his hands and a beautiful white light shone out towards the battle.

As Daran's light shone, a line of Hylian warhorses and their riders arrived upon the crest of the hill behind the four commanders. They were followed by another, and another, until the entire host of the Hylian cavalry was assembling upon that desert hilltop. In total there were nearly five thousand horses, and five thousand of the finest knights and cavalrymen in the kingdom. Banners bearing the royal family's emblem and banners of the fallen fortress cities flew in colourful streamers over the ranks of silver-armoured soldiers.

Zelda turned her horse around and looked into the eyes of the soldiers. They were men of different ages, some young, some old. Some had war scars, bearded and rough-looking, eager to charge into battle, whilst others were clean faced, unwounded and unfamiliar with the world of battle. It was to both the courageous and the wary she had to now speak.

"Rare are the days when our kingdom is threatened from shore to shore," she said, projecting her voice as well as she could with her limited magic, "and rarer still are the days in which a queen shall ride to war with her own people. Indeed, drastic days call for drastic actions and we live in a frightening, perilous, uncertain time. It is no secret that day by day we have lost ground to darkness, retreating into our strongholds and deep places of safety, covering our heads with our hands and praying for salvation." The eyes of many followed her as she allowed her horse to trot along the front line of her troops. "Yet today we rise up and shout! We will shout into the darkness and proclaim that we will not be held captive nor be put in chains. Today we say that this is Hyrule, and we are Hylian, and we will not surrender!"

The Hylian men watched her with inspired eyes. "Salvation will not be sent from on high. Nor will deliverance be sent from the heavens. No, our liberation will not be won without pain and blood and sacrifice, yet win it we shall!" Cheers of agreement and cries of admiration for Zelda arose from the ranks of soldiers. "We will endure," she said strongly. As she spoke, she remembered her father. She had witnessed him speak with conviction and determination even in the face of death, and she tried to carry the same authority in her own voice. "As our fathers fought for our freedom, so shall we lay down our lives, as an offering for our children and our children's children and the future of all free men."

Daran's light diminished as he finished sending his beacon. He began preparing himself to ride, and Link and Dragan took this as a sign that they too should be ready for battle. Zelda saw this and drew her rallying call to a close. "I am your Queen," she said, "and him sheds blood with me today shall be always known as lord in my house and his star shall burn brightly as the Firmament of Kings. Years from now, any man now home in Hylia shall count himself the lesser when a hero of Shaylin speaks and shows his scars of triumph."

Zelda reached her right arm across her waist, and grasped her sword hilt in her right hand. She pulled out a long slender silver blade and held it ready at her side. The sound of steel scraping on steel was raw and satisfying, and was followed by the unsheathing of many more blades across the army. "The earth will tremble, and the Kairin will fear the spears of Hylia. Feel the charge, breathe battle and you shall be victorious this day."

Men cried Zelda's name, and many banged swords on shields. The horses began to step nervously, as though they too knew what awaited them. Zelda moved aside and General Dragan took her place, barking attack pattern commands to individual officers. Link spoke to Zelda quietly as she steered her horse around to wait beside his. "An excellent speech," he said, turning to face her for a moment. Link's presence was so powerful that he appeared in every way to be the embodiment of the hero of legend. He was dressed from head to toe in full plate armour that looked remarkably heavy. His helmet was distinctive, ornamented with lines of green metal which ran along the tops of his ears, yet remained somewhat plain nonetheless. His whole armour suit was rather rough and occasionally misshapen and despite this, he looked somehow grander than Dragan in his new sheets of shining mail, or even herself in her own elegant battle armour. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Zelda noticed that Link had fastened an additional sword to his waist alongside his own blade. The scabbard was black, and the hilt was patterned with gold. "I have been ready ever since first seeing that sword upon the belt of the storm lord," she said.

When Dragan had given his final commands, he indicated to Link that the time had come. Link drew out his sword and pointed it down the slope towards the battle. "Hylia!" he bellowed, "charge!!"

He spurred the flanks of his horse and gripped the reins and saddle tightly as it raced down the hill. Behind him, the noise of gradually accelerating hooves rose like a thunder. The ground shook as the host of Hylia bore down the sandy slopes towards Shaylin, five thousands sets of hooves driving hard across the barren ground. Beside him rode Zelda, Daran and Dragan, all four of them keen upon their destination as though in competition to be the first to engage their foe. As they rode towards triumph and doom, Link felt himself reawaken further than ever before. His soul yearned for battle, and would now be satisfied. Now was for vengeance, now was for retribution, and now was for war.


	28. Chapter 27 Two Brothers

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Two Brothers

Rael was standing in a grand chamber. A wide hall, under a magnificent high ceiling supported by marble pillars and ornate beams of iron and steel. Light was filtering in through a myriad of stained glass windows above. At the far end the chamber behind him was a balcony looking out onto a vast city of tall white stone towers. The style of architecture was unfamiliar to him, but the signs and motifs that decorated the walls told him where he was. This was Kaira, and he was in the throne room of the capital city Morlakai.

Directly in front of him, set in stark contrast to the white masonry, were six steps and atop them, a black throne looming over the entire hall. Seated upon the throne was a man. He was dressed in a black tunic, with blood red robes embroidered with gold and silver thread, and wearing thick ruffles of lace blossoming from his collar and cuffs. The man was young, with a strong body and a head of thick dark hair, with eyes as black as coal. Upon his brow rested a golden crown, inlaid with spikes of polished onyx.

When the crowned man saw Rael materialise before him, as if summoned out of the air, he smiled. He stood, shrugged off his red robes and descended the steps of his throne until he was face to face with Rael. "Welcome to my home, little brother," he said politely.

"Ralis…" said Rael, feeling at a loss for words.

His brother threw wide his arms and grasped Rael in a strong embrace. "Rael," he said, joyously. Rael's armour clinked as his brother hugged him fondly. "I have missed you so. I feared I may never see your face again." Rael was still confused as to what had happened, concerned about the battle that still raged in a desert in a faraway land, but was utterly overcome by a sudden rush of powerful emotions. He returned the embrace strongly.

"Ralis," he said, half into his brother's tunic. He wanted to cry out about how much he had missed his brother, but did his best to control his emotions. "What happened here?"

Ralis gave him a final tight hug and stepped back. He smiled triumphantly and gestured to the crown upon his head. "I have won," he said. "I'm the King. Kaira is mine." He laid his hand upon Rael's shoulder and sighed. "Now we shall have peace."

They were the only two people in the great chamber, two brothers alone under the watchful gaze of Kairin rulers immortalised in glass and wall paintings. When they spoke their voices bounced off the walls, echoing their words in the heights of the hall. Rael wondered if there were any palace guards nearby, or if anyone was watching from the shadows. The stillness was unsettling.

"Ralis…" said Rael, "how is this possible?"

Ralis' brow lowered, "Do you not know?" He looked surprised, as though Rael were deprived of some universal knowledge.

"No," said Rael, "should I?"

"Little brother," he said, grinning now, "still you know nothing of who we are." Ralis laughed lightly, appearing gently amused. He brushed past, walking across the hall towards the balcony. Rael followed on behind. "I thought that by now, you might have gained some… perspective."

"I do know who you are," Rael said, calling after his brother, "at least, I thought I did." Rael came to stand level with Ralis upon the balcony. The sun was high in the sky, though it was obscured much by grey cloud. Morlakai was below them, a beautiful city of stone and steel stretching for many miles.

A cool wind was blowing through the arches, blowing the thick velvet curtains lightly. Ralis stood tall and proud, as arrogantly sure of himself as he ever had. "Don't you dream, little brother?" Ralis asked. "Don't you see through my eyes as you sleep?"

Rael looked to his brother, and the crown upon his head. "I used to see… I saw you on the seas…" Rael shook his head, "not any more though."

Ralis smiled. "I've saw you in my dreams too. That stopped over a month ago though. Tell me, whatever became of that Jolane girl?"

"Ralis what have you done?" Rael said, ignoring him and looking out towards the northern horizon. "Why are you here?"

Ralis folded his arms and nodded his head as he spoke. "As it transpires, Queen Zelda was correct. We aren't brothers by blood."

"We have known that for a long time," said Rael.

"Well," said Ralis confidently, "it is not only you that has a royal heritage."

"But how have you-"

"I have claimed what is mine," Ralis said, pressing over Rael's words, "the _how_ does not matter." He laid a hand on Rael's shoulder. "Come, we have much to speak of." He turned and walked back into the centre of the hall. Rael listened to Ralis' footsteps echoing behind him.

"I know what you are, Ralis," Rael said, not looking back. He could not bring himself to look at Ralis' face as he said those words.

Ralis laughed from somewhere behind him. "What am I, Rael?" he asked.

"Don't try to forget what has happened Ralis," he said gravely, "I saw you beat a man to death with your bare fists and then attempt to murder my mother." Images of Ralis covered in blood hovered in his mind's eye. "The last time we met, in the Hylian prisons, you tried to kill me." Ralis' footsteps stopped, the clinking of his belt buckles falling quiet. "You are the Lord of Dusk," Rael said, "the prophesied destroyer of the world."

Rael felt Ralis' eyes searching him from behind. How close was he standing? When Ralis' spoke at last he was nearer than Rael had thought. "Do you believe it?" he said. Rael sighed, and turned to face his brother. There before him was the same man who had run on sandy beaches with him as a child, the man who taught him to throw and catch and swim. He still had the same face, the same smile, the same natural superiority. Rael did not answer, so Ralis continued speaking. "Lord of Dusk, Lord of Dawn. They are but words." Ralis laughed. "Tell me, what is twilight? What are dusk and dawn?"

Rael could have answered him simply, but supposed that Ralis intended to elaborate. He allowed Ralis to continue. "They are moments of heaven on earth, Rael, of pure beauty." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Do you remember evenings in Taran Kaey? We would watch the sun set from the sand dunes, when the sky turned to pink and yellow and gold, and day by day the sun sank in the west glowing with a deep orange hue. You asked me why the sun disappeared when the stars shined, and I would tell you that I did not know."

Rael nodded, "But then you said that it would rise again in the east, more glorious than the day before, a shining new dawn piercing through the night sky."

Ralis sighed peacefully. "From dusk to dawn and dawn to dusk, twilight is a beautiful thing; a moment of heaven. How could one call such dusk anything but wonderful?"

Rael looked at Zelda's ring. It reflected the light of the sun shining through the arches. "I suppose then that you have accepted that I am Zelda's son, a prince of Hyrule."

"Of course," said Ralis, "it was foolishness that I ever sought to deny it. I am king of Kaira, and you will soon be the king of Hyrule. We shall rule these lands as brothers, Rael. Together we can make a new world of peace and trust. We will make a world as beautiful as dawn and dusk."

Rael was overwhelmed with surprise. Daran had told him that peace would be impossible. To hear Ralis speak so easily of a peace was nearly beyond believing. "Then you intend to end the war with Hyrule?" he asked, carefully.

"Of course!" said Ralis raising his arms triumphantly. "I have won, Rael. _We_ have won." He spoke enthusiastically, with total honesty and conviction in his voice. "I have already given the command for the Kairin legions to halt their assault upon Hyrule." He paused, and a troubled frown crossed his face for a moment. "It may have been too late to stop the invasion of the Gerudo city."

"Indeed," said Rael. "As we speak, tens of thousands of soldiers are fighting on both sides in the desert, intent on each others' destruction!"

Ralis seemed to realise only now that Rael was wearing a full suit of armour. "Were you fighting, brother?"

"Yes, Ralis!" He said, darkly. "I was fighting with them in the desert, as I have done for almost a month. I have been fighting to survive for so long, trying to end this pointless fighting. So call off Kaira's armies now, and let's end this madness."

"I've done all I can for now," Ralis said, "what's done is done. The Kairin will withdraw as soon as my orders reach the ears of the generals."

Rael put his hands to his face, covering his mouth and part of his nose. "Oh but if you had been here but a few days sooner," he said quietly.

Ralis laughed. "They're only Gerudos, Rael," he said, "don't worry yourself. They're bandits and murderers."

"What?" said Rael, surprised at his brother's apparent lack of respect for life.

"Perhaps you have forgotten," said Ralis "but they tried to kill us in the Grey Forest."

Rael was now unpleasantly reminded now of that ambush, and his encounter only days ago with the bandit captain Kars. The image of Kars plummeting into the depths of the crumbling tower had recurred in his dreams. The man had been ready to kill him, and though his death was not Rael's fault, he remained guilty. "How can you say that?" he demanded of Ralis, angry at his own conscience. "Who are you to decide who should live or die?"

"Tell me the truth." Ralis said, "You detest them, don't you? Their aggressive culture and disregard for human life, it angers you."

"Don't try to teach me about Gerudo aggression," Rael said, "I know what they can do." He was quiet for a moment, wondering how Ralis could be so heartless. Then a sudden surge of emotion overwhelmed him and he shouted out. "Damnit, they murdered Tabett, but even I can see that that doesn't make them bad people! At least, not all of them…" He realised he was becoming aggressive, so he stopped speaking. He was trembling.

"Tabett is dead?" Ralis said quietly. A dagger of guilt pierced Rael's heart. He had told his brother of Tabett's death in an inappropriately harsh way. Ralis looked away and shut his eyes. Ralis had formed a strong friendship with Tabett during their travels together. They had spoken for hours of trade and sea culture and formed a close bond. To hear of his death was unexpected and from his reaction emotionally scarring. Again a pang of guilt stabbed at Rael. When Ralis spoke, his voice shook nervously. "The Gerudos did this?" Ralis asked, shaking. Rael nodded resignedly. "What of the others…?" Ralis inquired.

"The others…," said Rael softly. He wondered just how much of his journey Ralis knew about. "Elane was in Shaylin with me, and is safe there for now. Daran… is well."

Ralis laughed, looking at Rael with pitiful eyes. "I saw Daran in the sky Rael," he said, "I know he is the Illivartan." Rael blinked. The word 'Illivartan' on Ralis' lips sounded misplaced. "I am neither blind nor deaf brother. Indeed, this war is changing us all," he said, "for better or worse."

Rael walked towards Ralis until he was just outside the reach of his sword. "You mean his war _has_ changed us," he said, "it is over now."

Ralis nodded, "Yes of course brother, that is what I meant." Ralis crossed the chamber towards his throne. When he came to it he turned and sat down. "Peace for all men and women."

Stillness fell. Rael could hear the sound of birdsong outside the window. Blue and red birds were resting upon the balcony rail outside. The sound of the wind rushing through the heights of the city reminded him of how high they were. The sound of wind was like the sound of his life, quickly moving and then drifting into quietness. Rael stood uneasily before the King of Kaira. He knew all was not well.

"Of course," said Ralis, eventually, "there are some details that must be set to rights."

Rael looked at his brother, whose steady eyes now confirmed what he had begun to suspect. All was not well. "What do you mean Ralis?" he asked.

"We have not won peace yet brother." Ralis drummed his fingers upon the arms of his black throne, either nervously or impatiently, or both. "If we are to rule these two nations together, if we are to extend our rule of safety and security and justice beyond our borders, our control must be absolute. Sacrifices must be made."

Rael stared long at his brother, not daring to ask, afraid to know what his brother was about to propose. He could feel himself shaking. A new age was beginning, a new kingdom, and he and Ralis were to be at its centre. They would be two brothers united, and as beautiful as twilight.

"We must end the Halisarin cycle," Ralis said, "bring an end to the turning of time."

Of all things Ralis could have said at that moment, Rael was unprepared for those words. The Halisarin cycle was the reason for that which they were, the gods' two chosen warriors of light and dark, the lords of dawn and dusk. The Halisarin cycle demanded that they should fight each other, to determine the fate of the world. When he almost died at Orre'Aemea and passed into the world of dreams, the Illivartan, Daran, told him that if he accepted his destiny as the Lord of Dawn he was choosing a road that would result in the salvation or destruction of the world. "I know," he said slowly, "that is what I want as well. To break the chain, shatter prophecies and proclaim a new world."

Ralis smiled. "How much, Rael?" he asked, sounding suddenly excited. Perhaps he did not expect Rael would have responded with agreement. "What are you prepared to do?" he asked intently.

Rael did not even need to think. "Anything," he said. He was being bluntly honest.

If he killed Ralis, then light would reign forever. If Ralis killed him, then darkness would reign forever. Whatever happened, one of them would have to destroy the other. If there was a way that he could achieve a lasting peace for the world, without having to fight Ralis, then he would do anything to make it so. Ralis had done terrible things, but Rael still loved him, and wanted to protect him from himself.

"Good," said Ralis. He nodded his head thoughtfully, never taking his eyes from Rael. "Rael," he said, with weight in his tone "it is prophesised that if the Halisarin cycle is completed, then either light or darkness will reign forever."

"That is what I have understand to be true," said Rael.

"But then how is named a cycle?" Ralis raised an eyebrow and folded his hands together. "It is my understanding that all of this has happened before. There are learned scholars in Kaira who study the ancients, through exploration of ruined cities, old texts and the like. I have had the good fortunate to meet such wise men and women who believe that we, the masters of light and darkness, are reborn in a chain of continuing and infinite worlds. I don't suppose you know anything of the sort?"

Rael nodded. "I have also been told that," he said, hesitating. Ralis said 'masters of light and darkness' with such ease. It frightened him.

"You were told by Daran?" asked Ralis.

Rael's fingers traced the hilt of his sword, unconsciously reassuring himself that it was still there. "Yes," he said, "by the Illivartan."

"What did he say?" pressed Ralis.

Rael looked at his brother, seated upon the Kairin throne. He desired now a throne for himself, equal in height and stature, so that they could sit eye to eye. Ralis had looked down on him since they were children, and now he was physically positioning himself in the place of authority. "He said that we have fought before, in other bodies in earlier worlds. We have fought a war of light and dark since time began."

Ralis nodded. "Do you see the contradiction?" he asked. "In one event you have been told that the Halisarin cycle can be completed, with either the ultimate victory of dawn or dusk. In the other event you are told that the world is remade repeatedly, and an endless battle rages in cycles forever." Ralis looked to be himself genuinely confused, though Rael suspected this was an act for show. "Which is true?"

"The Illivartan told me that the darkness has always been victorious," said Rael, "always. When this happens the gods always destroy the world and make it new again so that darkness doesn't consume their creation. That is why the world is reborn."

"But how ridiculous!" exclaimed Ralis. "It makes no sense. Why should such gods permit this contest of dawn and dusk if they so blatantly favour the light. Why should they pertain to us through the Illivartan that we may achieve a kingdom of light, or a kingdom of alleged darkness, if they destroy the world in the event of dark's victory?"

Rael did not know what to say. He had not entirely considered this before, and the implication suddenly frightened him. Why had he not realised this when he was in the dream world with the Illivartan? Against what he wanted to believe, he had a horrible feeling that Ralis had discovered a terrible truth.

"You have been lied to, Rael," said Ralis, "and now we must take matters into our own hands."

"Our own hands?" said Rael. His head was telling him that Ralis was wrong, but his heart was urging him to listen.

Ralis waited before answering. He was trying to decide how best to phrase a difficult idea. "Daran has lied to you," said Ralis, "to achieve his own desires."

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Rael. "What do you mean, 'his own desires'? What does Daran have to do with any of this?"

"Daran has everything to do with this, brother," said Ralis.

"He is only a guide from the gods," said Rael, "the Illivartan has no motives of his own."

"Which gods?" asked Ralis rhetorically, "The gods of Hyrule?" He laughed a false laugh, a contemptuous laugh. "Farore, Nayru, Din? Have you ever seen them, or heard their words, or felt their presence?"

"Well… no," admitted Rael.

"Of course you haven't," said Ralis. "Brother, the only divine power this world has ever encountered is the Illivartan himself, not one month ago! He claims to be sent by the gods but I will not believe it, and I tell you Rael it is a lie." Ralis placed his hands upon the arms of his throne and leaned forward. He spoke very slowly and deliberately, emphasising each syllable of his speech. "The Illivartan is all there is. He is the only god in our world. All else is deception and trickery."

Rael laughed out loud. Ralis was utterly serious, yet he could not help but be amused at the suggestion. "You think Daran is a _god_?" he asked. "He's a lot more than he once was, but he is no god!"

"Yes," said Ralis firmly, "he is. He is not who he appears to be, Rael, and he is more dangerous than you know."

"But Ralis…" started Rael, shaking his head despairingly.

"This world is his creation," said Ralis, ignoring Rael, "and the Halisarin cycle is just a method of control. He has told the truth to a degree, but I have exposed his lies." Ralis smiled at his own sense of discovery.

Rael shut his eyes and though hard. Could it be true? Months ago, he would not have believed what would happen to he and Ralis, and indeed Daran too. No-one could have foreseen what was to happen between them. He no longer took anything for granted. The Illivartan had never spoken sense to him, and now there was a viable reason why. Had Daran been playing him for a fool all along? He did not want to believe it.

"Daran must die," said Ralis.

"No!" exclaimed Rael.

"You said you would do anything Rael," accused Ralis. "Can't you see that this is the only way to end the Halisarin cycle, and free ourselves from its bind!"

"He's not a god, Ralis!" said Rael firmly, "And it would be folly if he were, for how should we destroy him then?" demanded Rael, "you're mad Ralis!"

"I am not mad," said Ralis. "He is not your friend, Rael, he is a liar and deceiver. And yes we can destroy him, for now he is of mortal flesh and we have power beyond comprehension."

"Damn you Ralis!" shouted Rael. "Why are you so blind!"

"I am not blind!" shouted Ralis with furore. "Open your eyes Rael and realise your own blindness! You have been fumbling in the dark, acting like a naïve child in a king's world!"

"And you know what is to be a king, do you, _your majesty?_" Rael shouted back.

"Blood and bones, child!" yelled Ralis, "Why don't you understand!?" He stood up and threw his arms wide. "The fate of the world rests upon our shoulders! We are perfection Rael, and together our power has no end, if only you would join with me. We must free this world from this damned cycle of destruction and end the suffering which consumes us all!"

Rael put his head in his hands and let out a sharp cry of anger. A tear rolled down his cheek, and when he spoke his voice trembled. The weight of the world was bearing down upon his shoulders. "I'm so afraid Ralis," he said, "and I don't know where to turn…"

Ralis breathed deeply. "I know Rael," he said quietly. He walked down the steps towards Rael, treading softly. "I'm afraid too. But we can't let our fear separate us from our sacred duty. We have a chance to make this world pure, to make it like it should be. All we need to do is remove those who oppose us."

"But… Daran is…" Through his anger and sorrow Rael's words were stammered.

Ralis turned away from him took a few steps. He walked with held his head high in the air with his hands folded behind his back, treading the king he was supposed to be. "Not only Daran," said Ralis.

Rael looked around, and met eyes with his brother. "No? How many more lives must we end before you have peace!?" He tried to sound threatening, but his voice was less than aggressive.

Ralis stopped and looked up. With his chin so high it was a wonder that his crown did not slip backwards to the floor. "Just two."

Time seemed to slow down as they exchanged a long, hard stare. Rael's hand moved to his sword and he clutched the hilt tightly. Ralis kept his hand at his side, but close to his own weapon. "No," said Rael, shaking his head, "now you have gone beyond too far."

"They are the reason Mara is dead!" Ralis shouted. "And Tabett! And Da! If they had ruled Hyrule with but an ounce of tact and wit they would have seen Tadian's armies coming and evacuated our towns."

"Why!?" shouted Rael, "why them? I see your game now Ralis! You want me to eliminate those who defend the light on my own, and then you will destroy me yourself."

Ralis looked genuinely hurt and shocked. "Never! Brother, I am trying to save our future. They are using you for their own ends. Kill Link and no man will dare stand against you. Kill Zelda and the crown of Hyrule is yours. Kill Daran and we will be free to rule this world in justice and truth."

"No!" cried Rael, drawing his sword out and pointing at his brother. "You really are dead aren't you, Ralis! Dead to yourself and everything you once loved. If Mara could see you now…"

"Don't point your blade at me, little brother," Ralis warned, "you cannot even begin to contemplate my power."

"Why Ralis?" said Rael, tears falling from his face again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Rael," Ralis said, "and I want you by my side!"

"You don't love me!" Rael replied, "You don't love anything! You're twisted by hate and madness!"

They were facing each other squarely now, only five paces apart. "You must join me, brother," said Ralis. "The world _will_ be mine, Rael, whether with your help or not. I will bring order to the world and destroy all those who oppose me. Hyrule will fall. The only way you can save it is to join me. By your hand or by mine, Zelda and Link will die. I _will_ kill them."

Rael shook his head, silently trying to comprehend everything Ralis was saying.

Ralis walked towards him, stopping with his chest pressing into the point of Rael's sword. He held out his hand. "My brother," he said, "join with me."

Rael looked at Ralis' hand, contemplating the gravity of his proposition. What if he was telling the truth? Why should he feel for Link or Zelda anyway? What had they done for him? They _were_ using him.

"I want peace Ralis," he said, "but I will not join you in tyranny." Rael turned from Ralis and began to walk towards the balcony. Suddenly he realised the terrible position he was in. He did not know how he had come to be here, and he now had no way to get back to Hyrule.

"You fool…" said Ralis, "You fool! The world is _mine_ Rael. I control the sea and sky!" Rael turned around. A brilliant blue-white light immediately burst from Ralis' hands and a bolt of lightning surging through the hall out through the windows. Rael threw himself down to the floor to avoid it, hitting himself hard on the tiles. As the lightning bolt raced into the sky, a boom of thunder sounded out of the heavens. The noise came like a wave of energy, followed by strong gales blowing through the arches into the hall.

"What are you doing!?" cried Rael, clambering up to his feet and drawing his sword out in his left hand.

"If you will not join me, then you must die." Ralis said. He drew his own blade out and pointed it towards Rael with his right arm. "I love you Rael, but I will destroy you if you force me to!"

"Then you truly are lost," cried Rael, lifting up his blade into a battle ready stance. "You are the Lord of Dusk!"

"So be it, brother! Let us end these idle words and finish this war!" Ralis threw his hands into the sky. Even as he moved, darkness descended upon the land from the skies. Black clouds materialised in the air, blanketing once blue skies in sheer darkness, smothering the light of the sun. "This is my world, ra'Ael, and your time is over." In the darkness Ralis' form loomed tall and menacing, illuminated by flashed of lightning

Rael's heart was beating impossibly fast, sweat was rolling down his forehead in many beads. His body shook, filled with a sudden rush of power as he diverted power in rivers from the core of his magic. He was not ready to fight Ralis, but now he had no choice. His brother was ready to kill him, there was no escape, and Rael could not feel the courage to fight back. "It is too soon!" he cried out, "Daran, it is too soon!"

Ralis laughed darkly, throwing his head back. His laughter rang in the high halls as peals of thunder rocked the foundations of the palace. "The end is now Light Born!" he screamed, maniacally. "It is over! Whilst you have wasted words with me, my victory has become absolute. Without you, the Kairin have crushed the Gerudos and now the Hylian army! The Marshal and the Queen have led the Hylian charge and ridden to their doom! Elane lies slaughtered in the sand and the Illivartan waits for the final strike to fall."

"No!" cried Rael, brimming with power and yet overflowing with sadness. They couldn't be dead! "They're not dead you liar! Oh Ralis, why… I thought I could save you… I thought we could make the world good…"

"You have lost that right," Ralis said, "Your friends are dead Light Born! My kingdom will stretch beyond twilight and consume the entire world forever! So surrender and bow before me or lay down and die!"

"No," said Rael, quietly, "I will not kneel to you." He embraced his magic and concentrated upon the skies, channelling his power towards quelling the storm, willing the lightning to lessen. A brilliant burst of light immediately parted the clouds, tearing the darkness asunder. The sun shone through the blackness in a beautiful ray of golden majesty, shining towards the palace and bathing the room in light. As it touched Rael, it split into hundreds of shining then dispersed to fill the throne room with sunlight, swirling and mixing with the shadow. "This time, ra'Alis," he said, "there will be no escape for you."

Ralis gripped his sword in both hands, and with an immense battle cry, rushed towards Rael. Ralis' heave blade of thick sharp steel bore down upon Rael. He raised his sword and met Ralis' blade with equal strength, and pushed back against him. The hilts of their blades locked and Rael clamped his hands around the metal, gripping Ralis' hands with it. Eye to eye they stared at each other, duelling patterns of shadows and sunlight reflected in their irises. A moment passed and then Ralis threw himself forwards, battering Rael's face with his forehead.

Ralis pushed forwards into him, knocking him back and almost stumbling to the ground. His blade clattered onto the floor, spinning out of his reach, and Rael struggled to regain his balance. Ralis brought his blade around for another strike. Rael stood up in time to see the attack coming, and on instinct reached out for his magic. As soon as he began diverting the power, Ralis dropped his sword mid-blow, and screamed out in agonising pain. The hilt was glowing red-hot, and his brother's hands were marked with thick fiery lines. Ralis screamed and waved his hands in the air frantically as though trying to cool the scolding pain.

Rael seized his advantage and dashed to grab his own sword. He scooped it up into his left hand, and turned on Ralis, standing apparently defenceless. As Rael lunged with his blade his brother made a subtle movement with his fingers. Rael was forced to suddenly halt as his metal blade twisted, its point bending back towards him and knotting itself in a crude loop. Ralis laughed as Rael dropped his now useless weapon. "It is pointless Rael," Ralis said, preparing to launch another wave of lightning in his direction.

Rael anticipated the attack, and was ready with an attack of his own. An aura of light engulfed Rael's arms and a ray of white light extended from his hands. It struck Ralis squarely in the chest. The impact swept Ralis off his feet and hurtling into the air towards the throne. Ralis cried out as the light cast him away.

He reacted almost instantly, a cloud of darkness instantly stopping the flow of light around him as he fell. Then, to Rael's surprise and terror, Ralis remained in the air. A strong wind was blowing into the room, whipping both of their clothes wildly. The king of Kaira laughed maliciously as Rael watched in awe. "Yes brother," he said, "there is no limit to what I can do." He was hovering ten feet in the air, a thick cloud of darkness surrounding his whole body. "Join me!" he declared.

"Never!" cried Rael.

"Then die!" shouted Ralis. He gestured sharply with his hands and currents of lighting burst his fingertips, gushing towards Rael like a white-blue river. As the lightning rushed towards him Rael threw his arms out in front of himself. Just before the lightning reached him it split apart, flowing around his body like a river around a rock. An intensely bright shield was protecting Rael from Ralis' lethal power.

Ralis was far too powerful for him. The pain searing through his body was excruciating. He has thought using magic tired him before, but this was beyond anything he had previously known. By rights he should be dead, but he felt more raw life inside him than ever before.

As he fought to defend himself, he understood the futility of his situation. Everyone else was dead. His father Resh, killed in Taran Kaey by the Kairin; Ralis' wife Mara, murdered by a madman in the streets of Hylia; his friend Tabett, slain by Gerudo warriors; and now Link… Zelda… Elane… dead in the desert sands. He had not seen them die… but he knew it in his heart. Was Daran still alive...? "Ralis! Stop!!"

Ralis was screaming with rage, furious at Rael's resistance. "Die!" he shrieked. Above them, the great colourful windows shattered. Rael looked up to see thousands of splinters of glass showering down upon them. He widened his shield to protect himself from the deadly rain.

He channelled all his power into maintaining his shield, hanging onto life when there was no hope. He knew that to die would be a relief for him. He could forget his pains and resign himself to eternal sleep, freed from duty and obligation. And yet, he still struggled to endure, to preserve himself. It was not only his life which would die with him, but the entire world. To give in would mean sacrificing the world to Ralis' madness.

"Ralis!" he shouted over the winds, "I will never give in to you!" With a last desperate effort he diverted as much magic as he could into his shield. It grew larger, and pushing across the room towards Ralis, then raced towards him. As the shield struck his brother the lightning was encased in Ralis' half of the room, and he stopped his attack. In the fleeting moment that Ralis dropped his guard Rael dispelled his shield and launched a fireball towards his brother.

At least, that is what he intended. When it happened, he cast more than a fireball. A mighty jet of fire ignited between his palms, blazing in a straight rod of flame towards Ralis. His brother immediately erected a shield the same as his own to protect himself. It put no strain on Ralis at all though. He defended himself with ease, whilst Rael exhausted his power trying to maintain this stream of fire. It was hopeless. "You are weak, ra'Ael!" he declared.

Ralis moved his arms in a circle and the fire turned away from him, streaming back through the air towards Rael. Rael threw up his shield again to protect himself. As he struggled against his own river of fire he knew in his heart that all was at a loss, but he would resist until the very end.

As the last of his own fire drained away, Ralis caught the last flickering embers of it in his own hands, studying them for a moment. Then he turned his attention to the roof of the throne room. "I am sorry, brother," he said, "that it has come to this." Two waist-thick torrents of molten lava erupted from the space between his fingertips, and wove in spiral up into the iron rafters. The fire met the beams and twisted around them in terrifyingly beautiful patterns like intricate lace. The roof seemed to groan, dust and rock began to fall, and then, Ralis' killer blow was delivered.

The gigantic iron bars, which arched across the entire roof like a skeletal ribcage, were wrenched from their positions. Ralis was pulling upon the jets of fire, moving them as though they were whips and ropes. With an almighty pull the bars came crashing down. Ralis swung the fiery whips which held them and hurled everything upon Rael. The iron closed in upon him like a huge black cage, rapidly shrinking inwards. The roof supports had been entirely ripped apart now, and large pieces of masonry crashed down into the ground below. Ralis floated in the air amid his clouds of darkness.

As the cage contracted Rael threw out his shield of magic in a final attempt to hold back the crushing darkness. "Raaaalis!!" he screamed as his brother disappeared from sight beyond the iron bars. Every fibre of Rael's body was burning like fire inside, his muscles and tendons stretched and torn. The brilliant white radiance of his shield was fading, flickering, dying. Rael screamed out his last breath, as light and shadow flared before his eyes. His shield folded in upon itself and the iron cage crunched inwards. This was the end.

……

Rael felt a hand upon his shoulder, and a warm presence engulfed him. The world turned to infinite white light and he was gone. The deafening noise was silenced, and in the stillness, a voice spoke. "He is not your brother any more."


	29. Chapter 28 The Glorious Dead

Chapter Twenty Eight  
The Glorious Dead

The world exploded into light and colour. The sensation was like breaking the surface of water, after having been drowning in deep waters. For a moment Rael's sight was blurry and distorted, but then broke out into clarity. His body slammed down hard onto desert sand, his skin still burning with incomparable pain. The throne room was gone, washed away in a flash of beautiful light, and now he was back in the place had left. "No!!" he cried, throwing himself upon the ground and hitting it with his fists. "Take me back! Take me back!"

Beside him, Daran stumbled to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. "It's over Rael," he said, struggling for breath, "you can't go back."

Rael reached out for Ralis with his mind, trying to go to him as he did the first time, but he felt nothing. "What have you done?" Rael asked Daran.

"I've saved you, Rael," he said weakly, "you were dying!"

Rael dropped his head into the hot sand, and shut his eyes. In the distance he could hear what sounded like victory cheers, and horns of triumph resounding across the land. The Kairin had won then, just as Ralis told him.

His spirit was spent, his breathing slowing down, his mind utterly exhausted. "You should have let me die," said Rael hoarsely, then surrendered to his tiredness and collapsed in the sand. He felt his body sink downwards and within the darkness he spiralled away into unconsciousness.

……

"Rael."

A whisper. A soft voice echoing into the shadows.

"Rael, wake up," said the voice again.

Rael was sure that he had died. Yet…

"You can do it, Rael. Open your eyes…"

Slowly, his memories came drifting back to him. He felt as though he was waking up from a hundred year slumber, in which he had forgotten who he was, and become entirely formless. Initially he doubted that he could remember how to open his eyes.

As he parted his eyelids, he had to blink, the light was too bright for him to see at first. His sight then steadily returned, blurred shapes becoming solid again. He was lying in a bed… there was a window, a wardrobe, overhead a high beamed ceiling. He was in his bedroom in Shaylin!

"Rael." He turned his head, and his heart suddenly leaped with joy. A beautiful golden haired woman was seated beside his bed. As he opened his eyes she smiled gently, then laughed happily and beamed at him. "Oh, Rael!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Zelda…" Rael said. His throat was as dry as desert dirt. "Water," he said at a whisper.

Zelda turned and picked up a clay goblet from his bedside table. "Of course, here," she said pressing the lip of the cup to his mouth. Cool water trickled onto his tongue, and he quickly swallowed it.

"More," he said, taking hold of the goblet with a weak hand and forcing himself to drink. His stomach growled as the water flowed down his gullet. "Thank you," he said, placing his head back down on the pillow.

"I thought we had lost you," said Zelda quietly, "but I had enough strength to snatch you back from the grave."

"I was supposed to die," Rael said, gazing up into the rafters of the tower above. "What happened?"

Zelda sighed. "Hush," said Zelda, "be calm, you need to relax."

"The battle…" Rael said, sipping the water again.

Zelda laid her hand on his forehead, and caressed him gently. Her touch was cold upon his warm forehead. "We won Rael," she said. "I promised that I would come, and I have kept my vow. The Hylian army has triumphed… the surviving Kairin are being held as war captives. "

Rael had made up his mind in the end that the Hylian army would never arrive, but Zelda had come, as she promised. "Link?" he said, with question in his tone.

"He is here in the city," Zelda said, "I will let him know you're awake."

"Elane…?" he asked, quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

Zelda gave his hand a squeeze. "Elane is exhausted and sore from battle, but she will be well soon. She needs to rest, and so do you."

Rael turned his head to look up at Zelda, and even with short breath he gasped. Her long golden hair had been laying over the left half of her face, but when she moved her yellow locks shifted to reveal a bandage and a patch over her left eye. "Your eye…" he said slowly.

"Don't worry about me," she said hastily, laying a hand across his forehead, "go to sleep."

Rael nodded. His eyelids were heavy, and he could feel sleep luring him to succumb to his tiredness. "Thank you," he said, "for saving me."

……

Dragan was shivering from head to toe and his face was wet with cold sweat. His eyes were beginning to look glazed, and when they met his own, Link could see none of the fierce cunning which was once there. His torso was bare, with thick bandaging wrapped around his body across his stomach. On his right side, the bandages were deep red, and shades of brown and black where blood had dried.

"They killed me well, eh Ivarl?" he remarked, laughing dryly. "When the physician told me that the bleeding had stopped, I thought I was unbreakable. But then… well, fates have quickly turned upon me again, my old comrade."

To see the Hylian general so utterly defeated was somehow humbling. Dragan had lived his life with the utmost pride and self-assured dignity, arrogant and uncompromising. Now, one of the greatest soldiers of Hylia lay on his deathbed in a foreign city, far from the home he so loved. He was weak now and his hands trembling.

Link had seen him struck down in the midst of battle. A Kairin sword had punctured his side through a gap in his plate armour, and there he fell from his horse to the ground. Fortunately, his fall was broken by the bodies of slain men, and he had broken no bones. Yet his wound was deep.

"A poisoned blade," Dragan muttered, detestably, "the dirty cowards."

Link had seen many men die through the years, but rarely did someone die whom he had such respect for, with whom he had shared a long history. "I am sorry," he said, pulling back his hood and kneeling at Dragan's bedside. "I truly am. Hylia has lost a great man."

Dragan laughed. "A great man?" He coughed as he laughed, spluttering out bile and spit. "I'm a bad person, Ivarl," he said, "and you know it as well as I."

Link lowered his eyes and shook his head. "No," he said, "you-"

"You know the low regard I held for the establishment." He grinned in spite of himself. "You know my envy of the Queen."

Link nodded. The man was confessing to treasonous schemes, for which the price was potentially execution. With nothing to lose now, perhaps he was cleansing his conscience whilst he still had time. "Yes. She knew it. Yet she still valued you."

Dragan smiled. "She is a wonderful woman. As deft a politician a she is a beauty," he said. "Well, all of that's an end now." His breathing was heavy and hard, a constant struggle. "I want you to know that I never followed my darker desires. I'm a fool and a dreamer, but I have been the Queen's loyal servant all my life."

Link took Dragan's hand, and the man weakly returned the grasp. "You _are_ a good man," Link said, "and the greatest military leader I have ever known."

Link's words were heartfelt, though he was unsure of the truth he was speaking. Dragan understood.

"Ivarl…" he said, looking up at Link with reverence. "I have known no greater honour than serving you…" Dragan stopped speaking and coughed, bringing up blood and spit, spilling over his chin and onto his sheets. "Show the Kairin no mercy. Free our lands, save our people from evil, like you once did… hero…"

Link moved from his seat on the bed and knelt down beside him. "I promise your death will not be in vain. You have saved this city from certain doom, and our people will know triumph against the darkness." He leaned forwards and kissed Dragan on the forehead. "Until we meet again, may your soul find peace. The gods will entomb you in glory."

Dragan eyes rolled back, and his hands stopped trembling. Link bowed his head, and clenching his fists as tears rolled down his cheeks.

……

A crimson sunset cast blood-red light across the clouds, bathing the desert in fading scarlet and orange light. The sun was sinking sun behind western mountains, and ahead of Rael in the east pinpricks of starlight were emerging. From his vantage point on an open balcony, up in the highest tier of the city, he was able to survey the field of battle. The land was strewn with carcasses of fallen soldiers, Gerudo, Kairin and Hylian alike, both male and female, young and old. Everywhere vultures and crows swooped and circled.

The recovery of Gerudo and Hylian bodies had already begun. They would be buried outside the city. Lana was already preparing for a day of mourning in the city and a memorial to the 'glorious dead'. Many Kairin soldiers had been captured, and were now prisoners of war, stripped of armour and weapons. Once all Hyrulian soldiers had been taken away from the battlefield, the prisoners of war were to be permitted to bury or burn their fallen comrades in an allotted piece of land a fair distance from the city.

Rael's head was telling him that he ought to feel grief and sadness, that death on this scale was cause for tremendous sorrow. Yet, in his heart he felt nothing. His soul was like ice. There had been so much death here, and there was tenfold yet to come, but he could not shed one tear. All his thoughts were of Kaira, and Ralis, and the crown upon his brother's brow.

"I made a promise to you," said Daran, approaching from behind. His friend-come-Illivartan had come close very quietly. "I told you to never give up hope. I said that even when your world crumbled around you and it seemed that all your efforts had been in vain, you shouldn't give up. I swore that if you believed, I would come back for you." Daran stopped next to him, looking out eastward into the descending night. His white robes waved gently in the evening breeze.

"You should have let me die," said Rael, not looking at his old friend, "because I didn't believe, and I _did_ give up."

"When I learned what had happened to you, I flew through the fabric of earth and time, faster than the eight winds, to rescue you and bring you back here." Daran said. He turned and looked Rael directly. "Twice now, I have brought you back from the brink of death. There will be no third time."

Rael shut his eyes and breathed deeply. "You should have let me die," he said, miserably. Daran laid a hand on his shoulder, but Rael shrugged him off aggressively. "Why didn't you let me die!?" he demanded.

Daran stepped back. "You know why!" he exclaimed.

Rael smiled. "Why?"

"Because," said Daran, with a voice like iron, "if you die, the Lord of Dusk will cover the entire world in darkness."

Rael laughed hollowly. "Of course. How could I forget?" He laughed again, not unlike Ralis had done earlier. "But if I don't, I'm sure you'll start again and make a new world to play games with."

"What?" said Daran, his stern expression dissipating into confusion.

"Ralis opened my eyes," Rael said. "You've been lying to me."

Daran was quiet for a moment, watching Rael with uncertain eyes, trying to understand what was being said. "What did he tell you?" he asked, eventually.

"He showed me how you've been playing us for fools, Illivartan," said Rael, "like a child plays with sand. You tell me that evil will ultimately cover this land, or light; yet if evil triumphs, the 'goddesses' will create a new world. You blind me with contradictions."

A cold gale swept across the city, over rooftops and then up the sheer cliff-like walls of the citadel. The wind sent chills though Rael's skin, but neither he nor Daran flinched.

Daran looked troubled, but he responded nonetheless. "I have not been playing you for a fool, Rael, but I regret… I have lied to you."

Rael blinked. He had not truly believed the words he said, and was merely expressing his anger. "What?" he said, now the confused one.

"If I have misled you, it was only been for your own protection," said Daran. "Even when you awoke as the Lord of Dawn, you were not ready for the burden… I fear the time has come though…"

Rael shook his head. "Tell me," he said, "whatever it is you are hiding from me I must know."

"It is true that if the Lord of Dawn destroys the Lord of Dusk then light and truth will cover this entire world, and if the Lord of Dusk destroys the Lord of Dawn, then darkness will reign forever. In this much, I have never lied."

"Then why do the gods destroy the world when darkness triumphs? You said darkness is always victorious!"

"That was a lie," said Daran, "or a half-truth. Neither dark or light has ever been permitted to triumph, for though darkness always comes to the point of victory, it is stopped." Daran had deep regret in his tone. "When existence rests upon the brink, the world is sent back to its creation by a power beyond good and evil, a power that has only a drive to sustain both forces. Everything goes back to the beginning, to the world's conception. New choices are made and new histories are written afresh."

"How?" asked Rael, "and why?"

Daran smiled. "You will understand in time."

"But…" said Rael.

"Ultimately, if you do not destroy Ralis, then the Halisarin cycle is doomed to repeat again. But now you are ready to know… it is not the goddesses who will renew the Halisarin cycle…"

"Then who?" Rael demanded. "You?"

"No Rael," said Daran, "it is you."


	30. Chapter 29 The Prince's Decision

Chapter Twenty Nine  
The Prince's Decision

"Your Majesty," declared a tall Shaylin announcer, in crisp sharp tones, "my lords and ladies. Presenting Her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, High Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Queen of Hylia, Empress of the East, Master of the West, Blessed by the gods Queen of Hyrule. And, His Royal Highness Prince Rael Nohansen, Second Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Prince of Hylia, Blessed by the gods First Prince of Hyrule."

Rael followed Zelda's lead through the ornate hall doors into the throne room of Shaylin. Rael walked on Zelda's right hand side, matching her steps footfall for footfall with his chest out and his head held high. An occasion such as this required some grandeur, though he feared all parties involved would soon lose their grand airs when they heard that which he had to say.

Zelda was wearing a beautiful dress and a silk cloak, each as black as night, with not a trace of embroidery. Her golden hair was tied back with a black headscarf, though she kept a long fringe that concealed her left eye. Around her was an aura of quiet sadness that permeated everyone around her, and spread a feel of haunting regret. As a widow grieved for the death of her husband, she was a queen in mourning for the death of her people.

Rael too was wearing only his darkest clothing; a long sleeved black shirt, and a black tunic, with black breeches and black shoes. He had also taken the time to find a black scabbard in which to carry his sword, which now hung at his waist.

As they entered into the throne room, Rael observed that everyone inside was dressed in deep black. For Link, standing solitary, in the traditional black robes of the Marshal of Hyrule, this meant no change to his usual formal attire. He lived in constant mourning for the death of fighting soldiers. Elane was standing next to Link, watching the scene unfolding before her eyes with nervous interest.

Jaendral, standing close to the Amethyst Throne, looked no different than usual in his ceremonial black plate-mail. Ramades, dressed similarly to Rael, stood two sword-lengths away from Jaendral, at the other side of the throne. The two were giving each other uneasy glances, their hands never straying far from their sword hilts. They were both in contention for the rule of the Gerudos, and as such were watching each other like two hawks ready to catch the same creature.

Between them, seated upon the throne as though no force upon the earth could remove her, was Queen Lana. Far from wearing simple mourning clothes, it seemed her seamstress had taken the all-black theme as a challenge, for her black dress was the most elaborate clothing Rael has every seen her wear. Her black dress flowed over the white stone of the throne and down the steps, and accented her cleavage beyond all modesty. Her dark hair was fashioned up into an intricate patterns and curls.

When Zelda and Rael came near, Lana descended the throne and kneeled. Jaendral, Ramades, Link and Elane followed suit, kneeling down and bowing their heads low.

"You may rise," said Zelda clearly, in her most formal voice. One by one, rising in order of precedence, the nobility of Zelda's court here rose to their feet. Zelda was a queen in mourning, but she would not restrain herself from exercising her full authority today. When everyone was standing, Zelda began speaking again. "Some weeks ago I sent my son the Prince Rael and Elane el'Elaina as ambassadors to Shaylin from Hylia. I have learned that upon his arrival they were arrested and imprisoned for three days, and was not released until they themselves escaped their jail. For this crime against my House, and a citizen of my country, I lay full responsibility upon Queen Lana Dragmire.

"As the Prince Rael has already dealt with this matter, I will impose no sanctions against the guilty party. However it should be made clear that had I been the one to impose sanctions, then I would not have been quite so forgiving as Prince Rael." Lana said nothing, and bowed her head, unable to look up at the superior queen.

Zelda continued, "The Prince Rael was sent to Shaylin with the instruction to unite the three rival Gerudo factions, and appoint one ruler over them all. I should first condemn Jaendral Rashan, Ramades Madeena and Queen Lana Dragmire for not resolving this war many years ago. Your feud has cost this province many lives, and has brought it into conflict with Hylian lands on numerous occasions. Now I commend Prince Rael for bringing the people of the desert back together, even though their leaders still remain divided.

"I gave instructions that if no single ruler was seated upon the Amethyst Throne, uncontested, when I arrived here, then I would myself sit upon the Amethyst Throne and rule as its queen. I should now then assume the Amethyst Throne myself."

There was silence as all Jaendral, Ramades and Lana all listened intently, clearly greatly troubled at what was being said. "However," she went on, "there is no need. The Prince Rael has decided whom to appoint as the Gerudo monarch, and I invite him now to speak."

The silence was like a graveyard at night. No-one moved as Rael stepped forward to speak. Jaendral, Ramades and Lana all stared at him with faces conveying a myriad of emotions and thoughts. Desperation, pleading, warning, hope…

"I have made a decision," said Rael. "Lana Dragmire is to abdicate the Amethyst Throne forthwith. I rule that Elane el'Elaina is to be the new Queen of the Gerudos."

"What!?" exclaimed Lana, stepping forward and thrusting a finger at Elane. "Her!?" she shouted, as though disbelieving her own words. Elane had gasped audibly at Rael's announcement, and now stood wide eyed in a state of shock. "Is this a twisted joke?" she demanded of Rael. Rael returned her stare with a stony expression that conveyed that he was entirely serious. Lana looked to Zelda, "Your Majesty! This is madness!" Zelda showed no emotion, and said nothing.

Jaendral, who was as angered as Lana spoke up, "I agree," he said, "Your Highness is clearly deeply concerned with the capability of the Gerudo lords to rule their own people. Yet I urge him to reconsider. This defies all reason."

"Rael…" said Elane nervously. Lana was staring at her venomously.

Rael spoke up over the commotion. "The three of you have done your utmost to keep this land divided for nearly twenty years! You have split this nation apart as though they were three entirely different peoples. None of you are capable of maintaining unity in the days to come. We are at war with a terrible and ferocious enemy, and I need someone in whom I can place my trust here when I leave. I entrust this duty only to Elane, for she has shown loyalty beyond any you."

Rael reached into his pocket and curled his fingers around a cold object. "What's more, Elane has returned this to the desert." Now he pulled out of his pocket Elane's amethyst snake, hanging upon a golden chain. Its emerald green eyes glittered in the sunlight. Lana bowed her head like some fate had been sealed. "I found this outside in the streets of the city. I don't wish to know how it got there."

"My lord," said Lana.

"Silence!" shouted Rael, interrupting, "You _knew,_ Lana. You knew. All this time, you knew what this meant, yet you tried to twist it to your own advantage."

"Knew what?" asked Jaendral.

Rael thrust the snake forwards. It spun on its chain, and purple light spilled through it to create spiralling patterns on the marble masonry. "It is prophesied that the bearer of the amethyst snake is the one who will reclaim the throne of their ancestors. They will reclaim the kingdom that was stolen from their forefathers by the Dragmire line."

The quiet in the room was unbearable. Lana was shaking visibly. Rael wished he knew what she was thinking, for he feared she would do something drastic in her desperation.

"My lord," said Ramades boldly, speaking for the first time, "you showed me mercy when I deserved death. Now I owe you my life. I will bow to your commands." He crossed the room towards Elane, and kneeled down before her. Elane was still speechless, unable to comprehend what was happening. "My Lady," said Ramades, "you have my allegiance."

He remained kneeling, waiting for something to be said. Elane was too nervous to speak so Rael thanked him. Ramades stood up and remained close to Elane.

Lana breathed deeply and assumed her full height. She was shorter than both Zelda and Rael, but one would not have thought so from her arrogant posture. "You traitor," she said to Ramades. She spat on the floor and stamped her foot. "You would betray your own blood? She is no Gerudo!"

"I obey the Queen of Hyrule," said Ramades flatly.

"Your Majesty," pleaded Lana to Zelda, "I pray that you do not agree with this?"

Zelda's stone was as cold as ice, as she said, "My son's word is the law."

Lana shook her head. "No! That isn't right. Look! He has lost his ring! He has no power here any more!"

Rael looked at his right hand, and suddenly realised that she was correct. The golden Eagle-and-Triforce ring that Zelda had given to him, the ring that gave him the authority of the monarch of Hyrule, was gone. Had he lost it in the desert? For a moment he feared all which he had said would be undone, and was relieved when Zelda spoke again.

"Whatever my son says today shall be law," she said, "ring or no ring."

"No!" exclaimed Lana, "I am the Amethyst Queen!" she walked towards Elane with fury. "If I cannot have the throne, then neither shall she!" A flash of silver alerted Rael to a dagger in Lana's hand, concealed between the folds of her skirts.

"Link!" he shouted to his father, who was standing nearby. Link moved upon instinct, but it was too late for either of them to react, for Lana was already bearing down upon the younger woman, her dagger keen upon her chest.

"Lana stop!" shouted Ramades, suddenly throwing himself between Lana and Elane. Elane fell backwards and hit the tiled floor hard. Lana clashed with Ramades, forcing herself into him with all her might. Link quickly grabbed hold of Lana and wrestled her away from the golden-haired Gerudo lord.

It was too late. Ramades fell to his knees, looking down at his chest with a pained expression. A bright silver hilt was protruding from the centre of his chest. Lana was laughing hysterically. Link let go of her and she stumbled back towards the doors. Ramades remained still for a moment, then collapsed onto the floor, lifeless.

"Ha!" shrieked Lana in manic delight, clapping her hands together. "One down, one remaining!"

Rael felt the steady pulse of his heart, beating like a deep bass drum, ringing loudly in his ears. His body seethed with anger. "No," he said to Lana, "it's over." Still holding the snake in his right hand he reached out towards Lana with his left hand, diverting magic through his fingers. Lana jerked, as though suddenly caught by invisible ropes. She gasped as Rael crushed her chest and bound her arms.

Lana tried in vain to break free of her invisible binds. Then she looked at everyone in the room, as her eyes became wide and bright. "Can you see him?" she said, breathily, "The man made of fire? His heart burns with passion." She laughed, and breathed her last breath. "The world is but glass beneath his feet."

There was a series of cracking sounds as Lana's chest bones snapped, and her ribcage collapsed into her heart and lungs. Rael released her, and she hit the floor hard, already dead. A shower of blood spewed out from her mouth across the carpets.

"Rael…" said Zelda, for the first time in her life looking at him fearfully.

Rael looked down at her with fierce eyes. "We are at war," he said. "Times change. People die."

Still overcome by intense anger he stormed out of the room, slamming the great wooden doors of the throne room behind him. He was going to save this world from destruction, whatever the cost to himself or any one person. No-one would stand between him and victory. No-one.


	31. Chapter 30 Glory Upon The Amethyst Queen

Chapter Thirty  
Glory Upon The Amethyst Queen

News of the death of Lana Dragmire and Ramades Madeena spread quickly through Shaylin. Rumours travelled rapidly about what had occurred. Some said that Queen Zelda had set Lana, Ramades and Jaendral against each other in a ferocious duel to the death. Others said Jaendral has murdered the other two and taken the throne. Some said that Prince Rael himself had assumed the rule of the city, and butchered all challengers.

After a few days, once the mourning period was finished and normality had returned to Shaylin, an announcement was made across the city. A new Gerudo Queen had been appointed by Queen Zelda; a Queen who was of the ancient royal bloodline of Cassido, the first Gerudo kings. She was a restorer of the throne. Though many questioned the royal legitimacy of this girl, who was rumoured to be from the Hylian Southlands, few were willing to have the alternative, Jaendral, named as king. And of course Queen Zelda's word was law.

A week since Lana and Ramades' death, a publicly open coronation was held in Shaylin's largest open plateau, on the ground level of the city. On that day, the sun shone down from cloudless blue skies, upon a city square alive with music and colour. From every house and inn and merchant hall flags and banners and streamers flew, in shades of green and yellow and blue. The square and all the streets around it were packed with Gerudos, mixed with a scattering of Hylian soldiers. They were gathered around a platform which had been erected in front of the city hall, decorated with hundreds of banners and flags bearing the colours of the new queen: a white field, and a magnificent purple snake with emerald-green eyes

Rael sat aside from the crowds, beyond barriers that had been erected around the platform, perched on a low window ledge in the shadows. He had secretly been watching the crowds gathering for several hours now, contemplating the sheer size of the event. Many thousands were here to witness the coronation. Perhaps today, for a time, he would be able to forget his troubles.

Around the platform, and from building-tops across the square, a fanfare was taken up by hundreds of silver trumpets. The music they made was beautiful and stirring and resounded out across the city.

When the fanfare was finished, a lone woman walked out through the doors of the city hall, and proceeded briskly towards the high white platform. Rael recognised her as Jevilla Falsha, General of the Shaylin Gerudos. She was wearing the green silks of her station, with her bright red hair laying across her shoulders. She stood before the crowds proudly and when she opened her mouth to speak, Rael quickly diverted a minute amount of magic to the woman, allowing her voice to project loudly across the square. Though Jevilla knew he was going to do this, the multitude gathered before her did not, and they broke out into rapturous applause.

"My sisters," she said, "my brothers and honoured friends from distant lands. We are gathered here today to bear witness to the coronation of the queen. Behold, she approaches." Jevilla now turned, as the city hall doors were opened wide, and a procession emerged from within. Musicians' came first, carrying with them string instruments and wind instruments, and yet more trumpets. They lined the red carpet leading from the hall to the platform. They were followed by royal guards, who began taking positions around the area. Then a procession of dignitaries walked up onto the platform, and stood around its edge. The dignitaries were led by Zelda, who despite trying to appear unassuming today, still drew much focus.

"Fair morning," said a voice behind Rael suddenly. Rael spun around to see Link standing there. For a moment Rael did not recognise him, as he was missing his usual heavy black robes. Today he was wearing a simple set of clothes no different to a common Gerudo man.

"Father," said Rael, somewhat less warmly than he might have liked.

"Today is a joyous day," said the older man, "why are you alone in the shadows?"

"Today is for Elane," said Rael. "Besides, I am starting to feel that if I'm not on the battlefield, I don't belong anywhere."

Link smiled and sat down beside him. "You're a man of my own heart," he said.

The musicians went into full swing now, playing their grandest and most powerful tune yet. At last, Elane appeared. She was quite far from where he was seated, but he could tell she was nervous. She was wearing a flowing white dress, with a train carried by two young girls.

"Rael, are you sure she is ready for this?" asked Link.

Rael shook his head. "No. But I have faith in her." Link gave him a sidelong glance. "None of us are ready for what is coming, so faith will have to do."

"She's just a girl, Rael," said Link, "she's barely twenty years of age."

Rael frowned. "How old were you when you were fighting monsters and demons and evil spirits?"

Link grunted. "That was different."

"Well," said Rael, "different or not, there's no going back now."

Elane reached the platform, and was greeted by cheers and jubilation. Standing there, dressed in the purest white, with her black hair waving gently in the breeze, she was so beautiful, and held a quiet dignity that none of the three Gerudo lords had ever possessed.

A final trumpet blast resounded across the square and silence fell. Jevilla spoke now, directing her words to Elane. "Elane Cassido, you have been appointed by Her Majesty the Queen of Hyrule to sit upon the Amethyst Throne and rule the Gerudos as their Queen. Will you accept this duty?"

Elane spoke out loudly, and Rael magnified her voice like Jevilla's. "I will," she said.

"Elane Cassido," said Jevilla again, "will you govern these lands in justice and truth, never forsaking its people, nor the earth beneath their feet?"

"I will govern in justice and truth," replied Elane confidently.

"Elane Cassido," said Jevilla, "will you honour the Covenant of Hyrule, that we may live in peace with the other provinces of Hyrule, under the sovereignty of Her Majesty the Queen of Hyrule."

"I will honour the Covenant of Hyrule," replied Elane once more.

"Elane Cassido," said Jevilla, "will you defend this land from invasion and swear to protect your people in dark times?"

"I will defend this land," said Elane.

"Elane Cassido," said Jevilla, "will you love this people? Will you love this people with your heart and soul, and serve them with honour and humility unto the end of your days?"

"I will love my people," said Elane.

"Please kneel," said Jevilla. "Bring forth the crown!"

A sole figure emerged from the city hall, a young man. He was carrying a purple cushion, and resting upon it was a bright silver crown. The amethyst snake was set into the front, the only jewel in the crown, positioned as though leaping forwards, with its green eyes gleaming.

"Rael, I have a gift for you," said Link, as they watched.

Rael turned to look at his father. "A gift?"

Link unbuckled the scabbard that was hanging from his belt, and handed it to Rael. "This belongs to you," he said. Rael took the scabbard, and knew at once what it was. The hilt was instantly recognisable; its black-and-gold patterned design was very distinct. Rael could barely believe what he was holding.

"Is this truly the Father Blade?" he asked.

"Yes it is," said Link, "and it is yours once more."

"I don't understand," said Rael. "When you broke it you said its blood bond could never be remade."

Link raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I found another source for the blood. But that is a tale for another day."

Rael shook his head hopelessly. "Will you ever stop being so mysterious?"

Link laughed, and put his hand on Rael's shoulder. "Probably not," he said.

Rael grasped the hilt firmly and withdrew the blade from the scabbard. The long curved blade shone like silver even in the shadows, catching glimmers of light in the engraved runes. Rael could not read those characters along its edge, but he knew what they said. "Blessed is the Halisarin Blade Master, Prince of Hyrule," he said.

"I'm so proud of, my son," said Link, "you are fine man, and you will do great things… before the end."

Rael bowed his head. "How can you say that? All I do is make the wrong choices."

"How so?" asked Link.

Rael shrugged his shoulders and imparted to Link his innermost thoughts. His conscience had been burning for many days in solitude. "When Ramades was first captured, he was brought before Lana's court in chains, and I released him." Rael sheathed the sword and looked at his father. "I was weak. I couldn't condemn him to death, despite all the terrible things he had done."

Link thought for a moment. "Any man can take vengeance, but it takes a truly great man to forgive."

"Sometimes, surely!" said Rael, "But the death of hundreds of Gerudos was on his hands, and Tabett, and Barark, and Barl, and Thoril, and Nolin."

Link sighed. "Yes, of course. Well, perhaps Ramades deserved death, but death found him soon enough anyway did it not? And what is more, because you spared him, he was able to save Elane from certain death."

"But then I killed Lana," said Rael, "just because I was angry. I forgive with one hand and kill with the other."

"Lana was guilty," said Link, "she tried to murder Elane, and then murdered Ramades. She knew she would hang before she even moved, but that did not deter her. Trust me Rael, I knew her. She would rather be dead than see another woman upon the Amethyst Throne."

Rael slammed his fist on the stone ledge. "That doesn't make it right."

"No," said Link, "it doesn't make it right. Rael, it's good that you don't delight in death, but don't let your distaste for death drive you to forget what is good, and what is evil, and what is just, for one day you will have to make the ultimate choice between life and death."

Rael clenched his fists. "It isn't fair, it shouldn't be my choice to make."

"Remember what I told you when we first met, Rael. It is by our own choices that we are defined, our own hardships that prove our hearts." Link looked Rael in the eye. "The decisions you make will affect us all, Rael."

A magnificent cheer went up as Jevilla lowered the silver crown onto Elane's head. "On the behalf of the Queen of Hyrule, the Grand Council, and the free Gerudo race, I name thee Queen Elane, Queen of the Gerudos, High Seat of House Cassido, Right Hand of the Royal House of Nohansen."

The crown touched Elane's head, and Jevilla stepped back. When Elane rose to her feet, it was as though many were seeing her for the first time. A young queen now stood, reborn from the ashes of a broken kingdom, with unsurpassed beauty and grace.

"Glory upon the Amethyst Queen!" declared Jevilla.

Rael laughed out joyfully when he heard those words, as prophecy and reality suddenly touched and became one. "Glory upon the Amethyst Queen!" he cried, immediately drowned out by the sound of cheering and jubilant shouts of praise. "Glory upon the Amethyst Queen!" came the call again, and again and again.

For a while, there was celebration and dancing and music. Flags flew and banners waved and all the different peoples that were joined as one in the moment. Then Elane spoke, and all fell silent.

"Thank you," she said, "for welcoming me so graciously today. You are a blessed people, re-united after many long hard years, and here I stand as your ruler. If I make but one promise today, it is that I will strive with all my heart to rebuild this city and this kingdom and bring joy and happiness back this land." More celebration cheers erupted, the whole city alive with elation.

"In my first act as Queen," she went on, "I want to make a pledge. I would be most honoured if His Highness Prince Rael would join me here."

Rael was surprised to hear his name said, and wondered what to do now. "Link?" he asked.

"Go on," said Link, "they need you."

"Yes," he said, fastening the Father Blade's scabbard to his belt, "I understand." He stood up cautiously; conscious that he was not dressed grandly like anyone else there, and began walking. He quickly made his way along the row of buildings and then hurried up the steps of the platform.

Up close, Elane looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. In her royal attire, with the crown upon her head, she looked like a queen of legend. "You Majesty," he said, with a smile, kneeling down before her.

"Arise," she said to him. "My people," she declared to the crowds, "this is the man who lead the battle against the Kairin. He is our noble champion, and he will give us to glory." She kneeled down before Rael. "Your Highness, I lay the Amethyst Throne at your feet and give you the Gerudo nation as your humble servants. May you be a light, shining like the dawn, to guide us on to victory. Hail the Lord of Dawn!!"

The multitude took up the call, "Hail the Lord of Dawn!" and like a mighty wave, fanning out across the square and into the streets beyond, ever man, woman and child kneeled, even the Hylians for whom Elane did not speak. All the soldiers and musicians kneeled also, and all the Gerudo nobles surrounding him on the platform. Away to his left, Link too had emerged form the shadows and was kneeling for him.

Soon, there was but one person left standing other than he. A beautiful golden haired woman, dressed in the green of fields.

Zelda gazed at her son with admiration, her pride displayed for all to see. Then, she crossed the platform and stopped two paces short of Rael and smiled at him. "Hail the Lord of Dawn," she said softly, and then swept into a deep bow, coming down onto one knee and bowing her head low.

Rael looked out upon the vast expanse of people, his people, and his heart swelled with emotion. The weight of authority was resting on his shoulders, the enormity of his responsibility raising him above lords and ladies and kings and queens. His path was clear, his duty unavoidable, and his destiny decided.

……

Hundreds of miles away across the sea storm clouds covered the skies, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed unending. In a magnificent throne room set like a jewel in a high palace, a man sat upon a dark throne, with a black and gold crown upon his head.

In his hands, King Ralis held a golden ring, plated with a simple symbol, three triangles above an eagle with outstretched wings. Its shining golden reflection was all but extinguished in the gloom which hung over the palace.

"You are my nemesis Rael," he said, "my one and only enemy." He let the ring roll across his fingers onto his right palm. "I hate you, and I hate light, and I hate everything in this world. I will break you." He clenched his fist tightly and the ring cracked and was crushed within his grasp. "The world will kneel to the Crown of Dusk."

…………

The chosen beget a father of light.  
The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves.  
The father blade herald's twilight's fall.

A dark road diverges to the ocean.  
A guide awakens and the horn rings true.  
A river of blood marks the father's path.

The tides of night swallow the sand.  
The amethyst queen reclaims what was lost.  
The desert bends knee to the morning star.

A crown of dusk is remade.  
A path of death is carved through the ocean.  
A price is paid for glory.

…………

**_The End of Book Three of The War of Twilight_**


End file.
